Born to Suffer
by ImagineSounds
Summary: Lincoln Loud y sus hermanas tienen una noche a solas sin sus hijos, Lynn encuentra una memoria pendrive que puede ser de Lemy y deciden ver que hay. Solo para enterarse de cosas que moveran su casa desde los cimientos.
1. Capitulo 1 Calma antes de la Tormenta

Capitulo 1: Calma antes de la tormenta

Era viernes por la tarde en la casa loud, un casa conocida por los rumores y chismes de que residen una familia ´´peculiar´´. Una familia que la mayoría de nosotros conocemos como el Harem Incestuoso, en la cocina se encontraba el patriarca albino, con una mira tranquila vigilaba como las palomitas de maíz se hacían en el microondas, luego se escucha una voz femenina potente que le grita:

-LINCOLN! TARDARAS TANTO CON LA PALOMITAS?-

-Ya están Lynn y no necesitas gritar. -responde el albino

El albino abre el microondas, ve las palomitas listas, las deposita en un bol y camina hacia el living. En este se encuentran todas sus esposas, desde Lori hasta Lisa, acomodándose en el sofá para poder ver una película entre esposo y esposas.

Se preguntarán de los ´´hijos´´ de estos, aunque no lo crean, la mayoría pasaran la noche fuera de casa, Loan encontró entretenido hacer uno de sus streams en la casa de su amiga Gabi para estrenar el nuevo Mortal Kombat. Liena salió a cuidar a una de sus amigas que enfermo de laringitis y sus padres no se encontraban por viaje de negocios. Lyra se quedará en la casa de unas de sus compañeras de su club de música clásica, a Liby la contrataron para vigilar e investigar a un esposo que al parecer engañaba a su esposa. Lacy tenia una pijamada con sus compañeras porristas y Lupa fue arrastrada por ella ya que nunca sale de la casa. Leia estaba en una reunión de The Cookie Cartel. Y las pequeñas Lizy y Lulu estaban dormidas, agotadas por jugar todo el día.

Lincoln sonreía al pensar en sus hijas y lo dedicadas que son, luego cambio su expresión a una seria mirando la nada fijamente, pensando en su único hijo Lemy. El no se encontraba en la casa pero no dio detalles donde se dirigía y donde pasaba la noche.

_-Lemy a donde vas?-_

_-Iré a lo de un amigo, pasare la noche allí.-_

Recordaba el albino.

Lincoln no quería admitirlo pero no tenia mucha conexión con Lemy, cada vez que llegaba del trabajo se dedicaba a pasar el tiempo con sus hijas y esposas, y cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Lemy se encontraba agotado y lo dejaba para el día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Y cuando tenia tiempo para el, se ponía a leer comics que tenia atrasados.

-Ven Linc acomódate- le hablo la modista Leni, sacándolo de su trance.

_Lemy esta bien es un poco tosco por la adolescencia eso es todo_. Se decía el albino. Sin imaginarse la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Se sienta entre Lori y Lucy, las rodeo con sus brazos y dijo:

-Bien, que veremos esta noche de amantes?- Lanzando una sonrisa picara a cada una de sus esposas, provocándoles un sonrojo.

-Lo que quieras _love_\- le responde Luna

-Algo que enriquezca nuestra psique me parecería lo correcto-responde Lisa

-Ni hablar 4 ojos, veremos los mejores partidos de football de la Champions Lea…-decía impaciente Lynn mientras recibía una mirada cortante de Lisa.

-Algo mejor que 11 tipejos persiguiendo un balón seria mi ultimo concurso de modelaje-hablo presumidamente Lola interrumpiendo a Lynn.- Incluso están los vestidos ganadores y todos son de Leni-

-Awwwww que lindo de tu parte Lola-decía Leni

-Un documental de exorcismos demoniacos-dijo Lucy en su tono sombrío

-Que tal una película de comedia? Se de unas buenas que están pasando por la tele- dijo Luan

-Literalmente contigo en la casa, me saturo de comedia barata-expreso Lori masajeándose alrededor de los ojos.

-En Discobery están pasando un buen documental de los mandriles en apareamiento-dijo Lana exaltada.

Lincoln ya sabia que esto era el comienzo de una discusión, así que dijo con voz autoritaria:-Veremos operación tormenta de postres, y luego una película de romance, que les parece?-

Todas aceptaron, tomo el control y prendió la T.V solo para ver estática.

-Mierda-Dijeron al unisonó.

Pasaron 10 min, y Lana sale detrás de la T.V con sus herramientas.

-Nope, la tele esta bien conectada y no tiene fallas- dijo suspirando

-Llame a la empresa de cable, sufrieron un apagón por la explosión de un generador en mal estado, no tendremos cable hasta mañana- dijo Lincoln saliendo da la cocina.

-Perfecto y que haremos ahora?- suspiro Lola

-No se pero yo iré al baño un momento-dijo Lynn

-Evita caerte dentro del váter hobbit-dijo Lisa con una leve sonrisa

La mayoría se tapo la boca o desviaban la mirada para evitar reírse, mientras Lynn enviaba cuchillos con sus ojos a Lisa mientras subía las escaleras.

5 minutos después sale del baño, estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Lemy abierta, la abrió levemente y ve todo los aparatos electrónicos que se encontraban en reparación, instrumentos musicales que parecen que le dieron mantenimiento, miro sobre la cama de este y vio herramientas tanto para reparar un hogar, cómo para mecánica.

-Hummmm-dijo con seriedad-así que le prestas mas atención a las cosas que te enseñan Lana y Lisa, descuidando el entrenamiento con tu mejor tía, mañana te llevare a correr durante 5 horas quieras o no-dijo con malicia.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse de la habitación pero algo le llamo la atención, un pequeño pendrive en el suelo, con carcaza negra con una calavera de un lado. Lynn lo recoge lo observa y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

-Creo que ya se que vamos a hacer esta noche- dijo mientras salía de la habitación con el pendrive en la mano.

-Haber si entendí, encontraste ese pendrive fuera de la habitación de Lemy y quieres que lo conectemos a la T.V para ver que tiene?- decía Lana con una ceja alzada.

-Vamos chicas será divertido ver un poco de los secretos de nuestro peque, además tienen algo mejor que hacer?- dijo Lynn

-Buen punto-decía Lola-siento curiosidad de que puede haber dentro-

-No lo se chicas, espiar las cosas de Lemy no me parece lo correcto- decía con preocupación Lincoln

-Levanten la mano los que quieran ver el contenido- dijo Luan

Las 9 mujeres tenían la mano arriba menos Lincoln

-9 contra 1 Linc, pon el pendrive hermana-dijo Luna a Lana

La rubia conecto el pendrive y la tele estuvo unos segundos procesando, hasta que salió el contenido, eran unos cuantos videos, Lynn le dio PLAY al primero impaciente. Al instante se vio a un Lemy d años, estaba en su habitación, tenia una radio de los 90 totalmente desarmada frente suya.

-Bien, creo que funciona, je….. y la tía Luan quería tirar esta vieja videocámara, solo tarde 1 día en repararla- decía orgulloso- cuando vuelva se la devolveré…..o mejor me lo quedare, tiene visión nocturna y graba perfecto, no creo que lo extrañe la tía jejeje- y el video termina

-Vamos tenia eso en un pendrive?- decía Lola protestando

-Me dijo que esa videocámara esta totalmente estropeada-dijo Luan-Bueno mientras le de un buen uso-

-Pasa al siguiente video Linc-dijo Lori

Los demás videos eran cortos y no eran nada importante, solo Lemy testeando la cámara o grabándose reparando algún aparato.

-Era una memoria vacía Lynn-dijo decepcionada Lucy-No creo que Lemy guardaría algo de su intimidad allí-

-Y que haremos ahora?- dijo Leni aburrida

-Bueeeenoo, podemos juguetear un rato no crees Linky?- dijo Lori picara

Las demás hermanas le lanzaron una mirada picara al albino, este alza una ceja y dice:

-Bueno si nos tur..-

-Hermanos aquí hay algo raro-dijo Lisa interrumpiendo a Lincoln-según la información del pendrive, este es de 16gb-

-Y?-pregunto Lana

-Vimos en total 6 videos cortos, pero según la lectura de la T.V sobre el pendrive, esta totalmente lleno-

Hubo un silencio, Lisa les devuelve la mirada y dice:

-En esta memoria hay archivos ocultos-dijo tomando el pendrive de la T.V

-Iré a mi laboratorio revelare los archivos y volveré-

Luego de unos minutos, Lisa vuelve seria de su laboratorio, conecta la memoria a la T.V de vuelta, solo que ahora además de verse 6 videos cortos, se revelo un archivo que tenia escrito **Diario** de nombre.

-LO SABIA JAJAJAJA-gritaba Lynn

-Que esperas ábrelo- decía Lola más que impaciente

Al abrirse el archivo este revelo estar lleno de videos, solo que estos estaban en un orden numérico y con una fecha al lado.

-Estamos todos seguros de esto?-decía Lincoln buscando alguna mirada de duda en sus hermanas

-Por favor Linc que podría pasar- dijo Luan dándole PLAY al primer video oculto.

Lo primero que se vio del video fue la habitación de Lemy, solo que esta vez era mas actual.

-Ok-se escucho la voz de Lemy, este aparece desde un lado de la cámara y se sienta frente a esta, ahora tenia 14 años. Larga un largo suspiro, y mira con ojos cansados a la cámara, se podía ver que estaba golpeado con un labio cortado y las mejillas hinchadas y coloradas , pero lo que mas destacaba era el dolor profundo que salía de esa mirada. Se quita su icónica bandana de calavera de toro de su frente, dejando libre su cabello largo y salvaje, se peina el cabello con sus dedos mientras deja su tesoro sobre su escritorio.

-Mi nombre es Lemy Haytham Loud- decía mientras apoyaba su espalda en la silla-tengo 14 años y mi vida es una mierda desde los 8, y grabo esto solo para poder soltar toda mi mierda….

Fin del Capitulo 1


	2. Capitulo 2 El Paria del Pecado

**Buenas a todos, primero que nada quería decir que me sentía nervioso al publicar mi primer fanfic, que olvide presentar y remarcar los detalles de mi historia.**

**Lori: 38 años, Abogada profesional.**

**Leni: 37 años, Diseñadora de moda reconocida, trabaja junto con Lola**

**Luna: 36 años, Estrella de rock, actualmente en descanso**

**Luan: 35 años, Comediante de teatros y entretenimiento de fiestas privadas**

**Lynn: 34 años, Entrenadora profesional de múltiples deportes**

**Lincoln: 32 años, Dibujante y diseñador de comics, debido a su renovador diseño, es muy requerido en su trabajo para muchas editoriales**

**Lucy: 29 años, Medium reconocida, recientemente abrió su propia tienda de antigüedades y objetos encantados**

**Lana: 27 años, Veterinaria profesional, dejo a manos de Lemy el deber de reparar objetos de la casa**

**Lola: 27 años, Estella actual del modelaje, junto con Leni y sus diseños volvieron famoso el apellido Loud en la moda**

**Lisa: 25 años, Científica reconocida mundialmente, gracias al apoyo del gobierno por unos ´´favores´´, tiene el laboratorio más tecnológico del país**

**Lily: 22 años, Estudiante universitaria en artes fotográficas y diseño, ella no esta en el harem de Lincoln pero vive con ellos ya que adora a sus sobrinos, actualmente esta en un viaje de excursión en el Museo de las Artes de Paris**

**Las hijas:**

**Loan: 21 años, tiene ansiedad y paranoia causada por ciertos sucesos en su infancia, es streamer de videojuegos actuales y retro**

**Liena: 20 años, gracias a un suero de Lisa, ella puede hablar, ahora estudia para ser maestra de kínder**

**Lyra: 19 años, estudiante de música clásica de la universidad, es la violinista principal de la orquesta de Royal Woods**

**Liby: 18 años, a punto de graduarse de la secundaria, tiene pensado abrir su propia oficina de Investigadora Privada, mientras tanto ayuda a su madre en el escenario **

**Lacy: 16 años, capitana de las porristas de la Secundaria Roya Woods, fuera de la escuela entrena junto con su madre**

**Lupa: 16 años, al igual que su madre en su infancia, escribe y realiza poemas, solo que estos son más tenebrosos, sádicos y perturbadores**

**Leia: 11 años, la cruel reina manipuladora de las Cookie Cartel, desde sus 9 años es la chica intocable de la Escuela**

**Lizy: 11 años, por decisiones del destino, nació 1 día después de Leia, ambas son bastante similares en aspecto, fanática de los reptiles y los anfibios**

**Lulu: 9 años, fue creada naturalmente, pero debido a los experimentos que Lisa se expuso, esta tiene ciertos poderes de mutación, la mayoría de la familia le tiene pavor cuando los manifiesta excepto su madre y cierta persona**

**El hijo:**

**Lemy: 14 años, tiene un don para reparar y mantener aparatos electrónicos, instrumentos y cosas del hogar, sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica y acústica al igual que su madre, en esta historia se sabrá todo de el**

**Con respecto a la ciudad, avanzo en la educación, la Escuela primaria, Secundaria y la Nueva Universidad están en el mismo campus, siendo el centro de educación más grande de Royal Woods. A medida que avanza la historia también lo hará la ciudad por lo que no me centrare en una zona especifica**

**En respuesta a los comentarios del capitulo anterior, este fic se centrará en las causas y efectos de la vida incestuosa de Lincoln por el cual Lemy tendrá que sufrirlas, además de ciertas verdades ocultas de los adultos… QUE EL SUSPENSO LOS INVADA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**¡COMENCEMOS CON EL CAPITULO 2 CARAJO!**

Capitulo 2: El Paria del Pecado

Los adultos Loud quedaron mudos al escuchar la sinceridad de su hijo.

-Para comenzar mi familia no es normal, esta muy lejos de serlo, soy fruto de la unión de 2 hermanos y no soy el único, tengo en total 1 padre, 9 madres, 1 tía y 9 hermanas/primas, en resumen, estoy en un mar de hormonas femeninas-dijo suspirando-que sus mareas solo se centran en mi padre. Desde los 5 años eh visto como mis madres se peleaban por la atención de mi padre y desde los 8 mis hermanas empezaron a desarrollar una atracción sexual enorme a este, y no tienen escrúpulos al intentar seducirlo como sus madres- miraba a un lado con decepción- y lo peor de todo, es que no hay signos de repudio o regaño departe de mis madres y menos de mi padre-

-Jeje…es chistoso, ahora estoy todo golpeado por una pelea fuera de la escuela con los ´´atletas´´ de la secundaria, llego a mi casa y mi padre dice: _Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Lemy, un hombre no debería causar problemas como estos, deberías aprender de tus hermanas. _Que aprenda que desgraciado hijo de puta? -dijo con tenacidad e ironía

La mayoría de los adultos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esto

-Quieres que me ponga una falda con una tanga y te trate de seducir como lo hace Leia o Lupa?, maldito hipócrita si tuvieras las neuronas en tu cerebro y no en tu pene, ya las hubieras reprendido por eso- Lemy se toca la mejilla golpeada y al instante maldice por el dolor, saca unas aspirinas del cajón y las toma junto con una botella de agua que tenia a su lado- Acaso tu testosterona te dice que no basta con 9 mujeres hermosas e increíbles como esposas, que necesitas que tus hijas también te deseen sexualmente?-suspira mientras se apoya en el respaldo de su silla- Al menos se que Lizy y Lulu no hacen esas mierdas…..aun-

Lincoln sintió un poco de vergüenza ante las palabras de su hijo, por otro lado, sus hermanas estaban con un ligero rubor ante la sinceridad de Lemy sobre ellas

-Hablando de mis hermanas, ya so años desde que no me llevo bien con ellas, a excepción de Lizy y Lulu, ellas solo me molestan e ignoran ya que no me llevo bien con su ´´_Papi_´´. Dios desde que tenia conciencia y siempre estaba con ellas, jugábamos juntos, mirábamos la tele juntos, éramos inseparables- dijo Lemy con nostalgia- y de a poco las fui perdiendo, primero Loan, luego Liena, Lyra, Liby, Lacy y Lupa y por ultimo Leia, por un momento creí que Lizy seguiría a Leia pero no lo hizo, al contrario le gusta ayudarme cuando arreglo cosas de la casa o radios antiguas que rescato del basurero, y lo mas orgulloso que me siento es que Lizy y Lulu son inseparables como éramos antes. Siempre creí que tarde o temprano el libido de mi padre también tomaría a la tía Lily y que le daría una ´´compañera de cuarto´´ a Lulu-decía mientras sacaba una vieja radio portátil y la abrió para arreglar mientras se desquitaba.

-Parece ser que a Lily no le interesa Lincoln, bueno al menos alguien salió normal de esta familia jejeje-

Lemy empieza a revisar los circuitos de la radio y las conexiones de la batería cuando ve una de sus cicatrices en su mano derecha, esta empezaba desde el nudillo dedo meñique hasta el del pulgar y era una de sus cicatrices pequeñas. Se levanta y se pone frente al espejo de su habitación.

-Mis mierdas no solo es en mi casa, también en la escuela. Uno no es muy popular cuando los rumores dicen que eres una abominación, al contrario de mis hermanas, ellas son queridas por los profesores y amigos por sus talentos. A mi, los profesores me hacen la vida imposible junto con los matones, zorras de los chismes, apodos, etc. Joder ni siquiera tengo amigos en la Secundaria, tenia a Gordon pero cuando todo empezó a empeorar, mis problemas también absorbían a mi amigo, cuando atacaron a su hermana, a pesar de ser parte del grupo de Leia, solo por que Gordon era mi amigo, supe que era el colmo. El se negaba a dejarme pero tuve que hacerlo, tenia que alejarlo de mi mierda-su expresión de cansancio paso a una de dolor -al igual que con Lina, mi posición social en la secundaria casi le costo su lugar en su banda, así que para alejarla tuve que decirle que me gustaba otra persona, ver su cara de corazón roto me destrozo por dentro y por fuera-los ojos de Lemy contenían el dolor-que otra opción tenia?- dijo mirando a la cámara.

De repente se escucho la voz de Lincoln en el video

-CHICOS LA CENA ESTA LISTA- se escuchó desde la cocina

Lemy mira su puerta, se refriega los ojos y vuelve a mirar a la cámara

-No se por cuanto y cuando hare otra grabación, supongo que lo hare cuando necesite desahogarme-mira su celular-hoy es 15 de marzo de 2039, y esta es mi vida-

El primer video finaliza, solo hay un silencio sepulcral en la casa Loud

-Esto no fue buena idea- dijo Lana tratando de cortar el silencio

-Según la fecha este video se realizo hace 4 meses- explico Lisa quitándose los anteojos y refregándose los ojos procesando lo que vio

-No puede ser que Lem-Lem este pasando por esto y no hayamos dado cuenta- dijo Leni con lágrimas en sus ojos

Había un silencio estático en Luna y Lincoln, la rockera tenía una almohada en sus rodillas flexionadas y su cara sobre esta, mientras que el albino estaba fijamente mirando la T.V, observo que hay más videos además del que vieron, quizás demasiados, se levanto ganando la mirada de sus hermanas y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Linc que haces amor? - dijo Lori

Al momento, Lincoln volvió con un vaso de whisky en la mano, se sentó devuelta, tomo un pequeño sorbo y puso PLAY al siguiente video. Al instante Lola le quita el control y le dice:

-Que haces Lincoln?! ¡No puedes seguir espiando esto de Lemy!-

-Hace unos momentos me enteré todo lo que sufre mi hijo y nunca me di cuenta, voy a ver cada video quieran o no- dijo con seriedad, pero en sus ojos se veía dolor

Sus hermanas suspiraron unos segundos y decidieron acompañarlo, ya que eran parte del problema, se acomodaron y pusieron el siguiente video.

Cuando empezaba, se escucha como se destraba la puerta principal abriéndose al instante, los adultos quedaron rígidos por el pavor al pensar que volvió Lemy y los encontraría con su diario. Solo que en vez de entrar el castaño entro la última de su hermanas.

-¿LILY LOUD IT'S BACK BITCHES- decia la rubia al verlos todos juntos en el living, los vio palidos por el susto-Oigan que le pasa? Parece como si se enteraran de mucha mierda jajajaja-

Un par de segundos después los adultos suspiran de alivio.

Fin del Capítulo 2


	3. Capitulo 3 Los Problemas Comienzan

Capitulo 3: Los problemas comienzan

-Diablos- lo único que pudo decir Lily luego de enterarse de los sucesos de Lemy- ahora entiendo por qué esta cortante con todos en la familia-

-Por favor danos tu opinión Lily, seguimos viendo su diario? Tal vez tengamos chance de arreglar todo esto- decía Luan

-Si Lemy esta negado a hablar de esto, creo que no hay otra opción, digo es para ayudarlo-

-Espero que tengas razón hermanita- responde Luna, toma el control y reproduce el siguiente video

Comienza con Lemy de frente a la cámara, mirándola fijo mientras la configuraba

-Carajo ya estaba grabando, bueno la cámara se termino estropeando, no se quien, pero alguien entro en mi habitación y la estrello en el suelo. Parece que solo puede grabar, la pantalla para ver por la cámara se partió en mil pedazos, y para evitar algún chismoso, configure la cámara para que los archivos se trasladen a la laptop y se guarden en una carpeta oculta-

Lemy tomo un control remoto que de unos de los dinosaurios gigantescos de Lizy y comienza a revisarlo

-Jamás pensé en tener este grado de computación y electrónica avanzada, bueno uno tiene beneficios por tener a una super genio como una de mis madres- decía mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa mientras reparaba los circuitos del control remoto

Este comentario hizo que Lisa realizara una sonrisa presumida mientras miraba de reojo a sus hermanas, quienes le daban una mirada de envidia

-Aunque claro no niego que algunas veces puede estar loca-

Ahora las sonrisas de las hermanas se invierten

-No digo que sea mala, si no que puede dar miedo cuando esta muy apasionada con su trabajo, hace un par de días, Lulu hacia un berrinche por que Liby se había comido la última barra de chocolate, estaba tan enojada que abrió su boca como Prededator y sus ojos empezaron a brillar color verde fosforescente y la Lisa en vez de evitar que Lulu salte sobre Liby empezó a tomar notas de la mutación que manifestó. Por suerte yo tenía una de las galletas de triple chocolate de Liena guardada sobre el refrigerador para estos casos. -

De repente su expresión cambio a molesto

-Luego claro, Liby le agradeció a _Papi_ por salvarla, que solo por puta casualidad paso por la cocina cuando se calmó Lulu-

Termino de reparar los circuitos y empezó a revisar los botones del control, cuando se detiene un par de segundos pensado

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, algo extraño me empezó a pasar durante esta semana, cuando Liby me ignoro por completo, sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, como si me estuvieran apretando un tornillo en el cerebro. Y esa sensación sucedía cada vez que veía a mis hermanas con mi padre o cuando mis madres seducían a mi padre-larga un suspiro leve- Creo que será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, ahora ese dolor esta volviendo de vuelta- decía mientras expresaba dolor en su rostro mientras se masajeaba los costados de su cabeza.

Paso un par de minutos y Lemy termino de reparar el control remoto, lo prueba y funciona con el enorme T-Rex de color bermellón que estaba sobre su cama.

-LIZY! COLMILLITOS YA ESTA LIS….-

-AHHHHHHHHH- gritaba la pequeña rubia mientras entraba a la habitación de Lemy con rapidez- DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME-

El castaño le entrega el control remoto con una sonrisa paternal

-Hora del RUGIDO JURASICO!- decía Lizy mientras apretaba uno de los botones del control, que al instante el muñeco sobre la cama del castaño rugió tan fuerte que se escucharía desde la cocina hasta la 2da planta de la casa.

-GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS LEMY!-gritaba la pequeña mientras le daba múltiples besos al rostro del castaño

-De nada Lizy-Lizard ahora ve con Colmillitos al patio- le responde

La rubia toma al muñeco y corre hacia las escaleras, Lemy se truena los dedos y se relaja en su silla

-Estos momentos valen la pena- dice mientras mira la cámara con una sonrisa

-Sigues haciendo cosas de perdedor? - decía Lupa mientras entraba a la habitación

-Que corto fue el momento agradable- respondía Lemy estando serio

-No solo haces cosas de perdedor, ahora hablas solo? -

-Mira quien habla, la rara que le lame los pies a su padre-

-Papa es único-mientras ponía una cara de enamorada- no como un inútil como tu-

-Me dices inútil, me recuerdas quien reparo tu laptop? Además de que me lo tubo que pedir mama Lucy, acaso tu madre es tu mula? -

-Estaba pasando tiempo con papa, pedirte algo a ti seria perdida de mi tiempo-

Cada comentario de Lupa le empeoraba el dolor a Lemy, pero este fingía no sentirlo, no quería parecer débil ante su hermana

-Dices eso sin embargo estas aquí tocándome los huevos como la zorra que eres-

-Ya quisieras que lo hiciera, solo estoy haciendo tiempo hasta que papa llegue- en ese momento se escucha el sonido de la puerta de entrada, y el _PAPI _de las otras hermanas de Lemy en el living-me tengo que ir, adiós VIRGEN no creo que nadie en la vida te de la atención que tiene Papi-y se marcha

Lemy queda en silencio, se para y cierra la puerta de su habitación. Queda estático mirando la puerta, su cara solo expresa dolor y rabia

-Vete a la mierda puta- se dio media vuelta para volver a sentarse en su silla cuando se detiene de repente- Me dijo virgen…acaso ella no…acaso ella y papa-

Apenas termino esa frase, Lemy cae de rodillas y se agarra la cabeza con las 2 manos con fuerza, ese dolor volvió como un puntapié en la nuca, solo que mil veces peor

-AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! MIIEERRDDAAAAA-ya no podía soportar tanto dolor- QUE CARAJOS ME PASA?!-

Luego de unos 5 min recostado en el suelo tratando de relajarse, logra ponerse de pie y analizar qué le pasa

-Esto ya no es normal, creo que debería ir con la mama Lisa- se acerca a la cámara- pausare la grabación y la reanudare mas tarde, necesito aclarar unas cosas-

El video se corto y reanudo al instante ya con Lemy de frente

-Bueno, según mama Lisa, tengo un pico de stress. Debo tratar de relajarme más, tengo algo especial para eso pero…. Algo raro me paso con Lisa, se preocupó cuando le comenté del dolor que sentía, y al realizarme una revisación medica note que estaba muy ruborizada mientras lo hacía. Me dijo:

_¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio eh Lemy?_

_Uuhmm si, entreno bastante seguido con mama Lynn_

En ese instante su humor cambio, a uno más frio y duro

_Ya veo, solo tienes stress, ya puedes irte. No creo que el ámbito científico te relaje no?_

_En realidad, mama, me relaja verte cuando estas inspirada y ayudarte en tus proyectos_

Y de vuelta recupero su rubor, me dijo que tratara de relajarme mas seguido, cuando me estaba marchando del laboratorio, sentí una mirada extraña de Lisa, la sensación como si me persiguiera un depredador. Y cuando me di vuelta esa sensación desapareció. - larga un pequeño suspiro- Creo que esta colorada por que otra vez está trabajando con fiebre-

Lemy medita un poco y mira la cámara

-Se que se volvió fría por que paso mas tiempo con mama Lynn entrenando, yo pasaría mas tiempo con Lisa pero….- Ahora el castaño estaba de color rojo intenso- tiene la manía de no usar sostén debajo de su suéter verde, según ella interfieren con la ciencia. Y con el aire frio del laboratorio se le notan los…pezones y el tamaño de sus…pechos, me llaman mucho la atención que termino provocando un desastre en el laboratorio- finalizo rascándose el cuello y mirando hacia otro lado

-Aunque la ultima vez que ocurrió, creí ver que sonreía cuando la miraba-

El video se pauso, Luna con el control remoto le dirige la mirada a Lisa, esta estaba totalmente colorada

-Así que provocas a mi muchacho hermanita, tienes algo en tu defensa?-

-Sin comentarios- respondió la castaña

-Luego hablaremos sobre esto-decía Lincoln mientras reanudaba el video

Lemy estaba mudo durante unos minutos, cuando suena su celular. Lo toma lee el mensaje y vuelve a dejar el móvil en el escritorio

-Hoy me toca salir, supongo que esto también me aliviara un poco. Hoy es 1 de abril, esta grabación fue tranquila comparada con la anterior, pero siento… que hay algo raro con esta casa, y creo que tiene que ver con estos dolores punzantes en mi cabeza. Y como todo en mi vida, algo tiene que ver mi familia- mientras hablaba preparaba un bolso deportivo, dentro ponía unas vendas, ropas negras y una chaqueta militar bastante familiar

Mira su despertador y dice:

-El club empieza a medianoche en el centro, voy a despertar adolorido mañana, pero estaré libre de tenciones-

Luego se escucha un grito de Lori desde la cocina

-CHICOS LA CENA ESTA LISTA-

-Justo a tiempo- decía Lemy mientras apagaba la cámara

-Bueno-exclamo Lynn- Lemy no mentía cuando dijo que se lleva mal con sus hermanas

-Nosotras ni siquiera éramos así de pequeñas, Lupa fue demasiado cruel- decía Lola indignada

-Por mi parte me alegro de que Lemy siga siendo un hermano mayor increíble con Lizy-dijo Lana

Lucy solo estaba muda, pensado en la crueldad de Lupa hacia su único hermano. Lincoln por otra parte se había terminado el vaso de whisky y estaba meditando la situación.

-Chicos- llamo la atención de todos Lily- no notaron algo diferente en este Lemy?

Todos quedaron callados

-Este es mas tranquilo, y en otros casos adorable como sobrino. El actual es terco y ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra ni en la cena- rebobina el video hasta una escena que se ve sus brazos- el del video no tiene esas vendas de cuero que cubre sus manos y antebrazo-

Todos se sorprenden por el dato de Lily, lo que sea que paso durante esos 4 meses, Lemy cambió radicalmente

Lincoln suspira y mira la imagen congelada de Lemy en la pantalla

-Dios hijo, que te paso? -

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Capitulo 4 Problemas del Pasado(Parte 1)

Capitulo 4 Problemas del Pasado(Parte 1)

La noche ya estaba totalmente tensa, los adultos Loud estaban digiriendo todo ese malestar que generaba sus conciencias. Habían sido malos padres? Esa pregunta los carcomía todo el tiempo, especialmente a Lincoln y Luna. Siendo sinceros, enterarse de que su hijo sufre como un paria dentro y fuera de su hogar es un dolor que les quita el aire, mas cuando ellos ni siquiera notaron las señales que demostraba Lemy

-Linc, Luna, yo lo siento- exclamo Lucy

Los 2 se sorprenden por el comentario

-Eso que le dijo Lupa a Lemy fue muy cruel, prometo hacer que Lupa se disculpe –

-Lucy, creo que no solo Lupa hace eso- comenta Lynn

-E visto a Liby siendo algo cruel con Lemy también- acota Luan

-Todas tomemos medidas disciplinarias con las chicas cuando vuelvan mañana de acuerdo? - dice Lori

Todas afirman, este era un paso para resolver el problema antes de que este estalle

Miran la pantalla de la T.V, quedan 3 videos del archivo oculto, optan por terminar lo que empezaron y ponen PLAY al siguiente video

La imagen comienza en el deposito de chatarra de Royal Woods, allí Lemy estaba limpiando un deposito de combustible y engrasando unas cadenas de una moto, a su lado se encontraba un perro Pitbull de tamaño colosal que estaba panza arriba mientras el castaño le rascaba con el pie izquierdo

-Otra vez entraron a mi habitación-exclamo- así que decidí llevar la cámara conmigo a todas partes. Como hoy es sábado, en la casa de la locura solo hay gemidos en este momento, apenas comenzaron me vine aquí. Para tener 10 adultos trabajando y siendo casi mundialmente conocidos, son tacaños en poder hacer que las PUTAS PAREDES NO SEAN DE PAPEL!, y de postre mi condenada habitación se encuentra sobre la de los adultos. Ya tuve un día de mierda en la secundaria, no me voy a fumar el escuchar como follan como conejos- Lemy termina de limpiar el depósito, lo deja a un lado y larga un suspiro

-Creo tener una pista del por que los profesores de mi Secundaria me hacen la vida imposible, ayer antes de salir escuche a la profesora de química Jordan, la de leguaje Cristina y la profesora de cocina que le apodan Cookie, hablando de mi en la sala de profesores, parece que hoy a las 16 se reúnen con el profesor Chandler de educación física en el Café Starbucks del centro. Voy a espiarlos, voy a usar la ropa de moda que la mama Leni me regalo en navidad, me atare el cabello y usare el equipo de espionaje que tome de Liby. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo tome- mira el reloj en su móvil, se para y se quita la chaqueta- me iré cambiando, espero tener idea de que están planeando-

El video se corta y se reanuda, ahora el castaño se encontraba en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, maldiciendo y agarrándose del cabello

-Siempre es el, siempre el, ¡MALDICION!-golpea con fuerza la pared y deja un hoyo del tamaño de su puño, mira la cámara, se acerca y saca de su bolsillo su móvil y reproduce una grabación:

_-Hicieron lo que les dije? - _era la voz de Chandler

-_Si, Lemy Loud tendrá que hacer milagros para poder pasar este año- _decía Cristina

-_Es una pena, es un buen estudiante, pero es hijo de ese infiel de Lincoln, así que el pagara por lo que nos hizo el padre- _acota Jordan

-_Es tan malditamente parecido al el que se me hizo fácil reprobarlo-_decía Cookie mientras tomaba café

-_Como sucede con todos los profesores y profesoras del Instituto. Si el bastardo seria popular como sus hermanas, jamás podríamos hacerle la vida imposible. Mientras tanto seguiré incitando a mis alumnos estrella que sigan acosándolo-_decían Chandler con maldad en su voz

-_Wow si que odias al muchacho jajajaja, parece que si te afecto que tu esposa te engañara con el albino hace un par de meses- dice Jordan_

_-Por lo menos no veo a esa abominación como un Larry Jr, creen que no noto que si pudieran ya se hubieran aprovechado sexualmente del monstruo?- se defiende Chandler_

_-Da cierta intriga saber, es distinto a Lincoln pero tiene esa aura seductora que es casi irresistible. Pero al recordar como ese sucio albino nos engaño a todas me hace querer desquitarme en su chico- _responde Cookie

-_Era adorable y servicial cuando éramos niños, quien diría que usaba esa fachada para ser un mujeriego- _decía Cristina con veneno en sus palabras

-_Hasta ahora tenemos 2 problemas, el director McBride aun sigue evitando expulsar al monstruo por sus peleas, significa que sigue siendo amigo de Larry- _dice Chandler enfurecido

_-Es Lincoln- _dicen las 3 mujeres

-_Como sea, y el segundo, todos los alumnos de la secundaria molestan al Loud excepto por ese grupo de gamberros-_

_-Los e visto, lo tratan con respeto, casi como temiéndole- _dice Jordan

_-Que mas da? Son antisociales con otro antisocial- _dice Cristina

-_Tienes razón, si seguimos presionando de esta forma, tarde o temprano McBride tendrá que expulsarlo por sus peleas pasen la voz con los otros profesores. Así nos vengaremos por lo que nos hizo ese albino. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos el Lunes- _dijo Chandler y la grabación termino

El silencio inundo la habitación del castaño, se podía ver como sus manos temblaban de ira, dolor y sobre todo odio, un odio centrado en su padre, un odio que crecía más y mas

-No les voy a dar el gusto- decía mientras lagrimas salía de su rostro -no importa cuanto me quieran hacer sufrir, no me verán arrodillado profesores fracasados. Podría hacerle escuchar el audio al director, pero si hago eso el contactara con el desgraciado de mi padre y se involucrara- Lemy queda pensando unos minutos- tengo una idea-

Al instante el móvil del castaño suena, el reconoce el número, pone el alta voz mientras se mete en su armario

-Hey Lem-Lem -se escuchaba la voz de una chica adolescente, lo nombraba con un tono burlesco -Hoy hay algo grande, te unes?-

-Hola Annie y si me interesa- responde el castaño

-Genial, ve al sótano del Estadio a media noche, nos vemos-

-Ann espera, recuerdas el favor que me debías?- el castaño sale del armario con la chaqueta militar remangada hasta los codos una remera blanca muy bien pegada a su cuerpo, unos jeans oscuros, botas oscuras y unas vendas blancas en sus antebrazos y manos

-Si por qué? - responde la chica

-Te necesito para un plan, resulta que si tenias razón, los profesores me odian, pero es por un tema familiar-

-Lo sabía! ¿Que harás? Te vengaras? -decía con interés su amiga

-No, solo me pondría a su altura de fracasados. Pero les daré una advertencia, si quieren guerra, se las daré. Nos vemos en el estadio- y corta la llamada -solo hay que esperar la señal-decía mientras abría su ventana

-BUENAS NOCHES CHICOS- decía Lincoln antes de entrar a su habitación con sus esposas

-BUENAS NOCHES PAPI- respondían sus hijas

-Es la hora- decía Lemy mientras tomaba la cámara, apagaba la luz, dejaba un señuelo en su cama y salía por la ventana. Subía al techo de su hogar para ver la hermosa vista del cielo despejado de Royal Woods, respira profundamente y exhala- que hermosa noche-

Se da vuelta para tomar carrera y salta del techo hacia un árbol, se agarra de sus ramas y baja del árbol deslizándose. Apaga su cámara mientras va camino hacia el Estadio finalizando el video

-Muy bien Lincoln, quieres explicarme lo de acostarte con otras mujeres? - preguntaba Lily con seriedad en su voz

-Es algo que pactamos entre nosotros Lily, no es culpa de Linc- responde Lynn

-Esta bien entiendo de que sean parejas ´´abiertas´´ pero mujeres casadas? Solo empeoras las cosas-

-No eres parte de esto, no entiendes nada-respondía Lola con arrogancia

-No lo soy, pero mira en lo que resulto, Lemy nos odia, incluyéndome a pesar de que no soy esposa de Lincoln, porque no controla su puto libido. Acaso quieres que ocurra de vuelta lo de tus otras hijas hermano? -

-No lo hice intencionalmente, yo no sabía que esa mujer era esposa de Chandler, no es mi culpa que me sigan odiando por lo que ocurrió en la secundaria- se justificaba Lincoln

-Nunca es tu culpa verdad Lincoln?- responde Lily -y ustedes siempre tiene que darle todos los caprichos, es en serio chicas?-dirigiéndose a sus hermanas

Sus hermanas solo evitan su mirada

-Me pregunto- corta el ambiente tenso Lucy- a donde se dirige Lemy cuando se escapa? -

-Tal vez a algún club de música a tocar, digo yo hacia lo mismo a su edad- respondía Luna

-Sin sus instrumentos? - acotaba Lori

-Buen punto-

-Quien será esa chica? Lemy dijo que no tiene amigos en la Secundaria- decía Lynn con pena cuando nombro la soledad de su sobrino

-Chicas la vestimenta de Lem-Lem se me hizo familiar- interrumpió Leni

-Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad- respondía Lana

-Esa no es la chaqueta militar de Pop-Pop? - dijo Luan

-Sus botas también-dijo Lisa

-Su remera y pantalón, son de papá chicas, de su época rebelde- decía Lincoln incrédulo

Todos recuerdan cuando su abuelo, padre y madre seguían con vida. Y como Lemy amaba estar con ellos. Suponen que usa sus antiguas ropas para recordarlos como el adorable niño que fue tiempo atrás

Fin del Capítulo 4


	5. Capitulo 5 La Vida Secreta de Lemy Loud

Capitulo 5: La Vida Secreta de Lemy Loud

Ya luego de salir de su casa, Lemy se puso en marcha hacia la zona industrial de Royal Woods. Hoy había reunión del Club, y como la mayoría de sus hermanas pasaban la noche fuera de casa, decidió hacer lo mismo.

-_Iré a lo de un amigo, pasare la noche allí- _recordó la mentira que le dijo a su padre antes de salir

Tan solo imaginar el rostro de su padre ya le temblaban las manos de furia, y al pensar de cómo sus madres permitían ese libre albedrio de su padre sobre sus hermanas, mujeres fuera de su familia o también cualquier ser vivo con un agujero por donde follar, solo le provocaba dolor en su corazón. Ese dolor hizo que el tomara distancia de todos, incluso de su tia Lily, recordaba que ella no sentía nada por el albino, pero tarde o temprano todas las mujeres sucumben ante él. No resistiría el dolor de verla gemir en la habitación de su padre

Parte de el lo negaba, pero sentía celos de su padre, de cómo él llega cansado a su hogar y todas se disponen a él, a mimarlo, a serle servicial. Pero cuando el lograba hacer que el refrigerador de tamaño colosal funcione como es debido o cuando repara la T.V con las múltiples consolas de Loan, no recibe nada. Cuando llega a su casa herido por peleas, solo recibe regaños

-_¿Por qué no eres como papa? El es tranquilo y amable con todos- _una voz espectral de Lyra le sucumbía su cabeza

-_Porque es un cobarde que no sabe defenderse, solo ustedes lo apañan como las putas que son-_le contesta el castaño

-_Uuhhggg das asco con ese aspecto golpeado y sucio- _otra voz aparece, esta vez es de Leia

-_Y no te da asco que un padre duerma con sus hijas? - _vuelve a responder a las voces

-¿_Por qué nos alejas Lemy?- _eran voces que reconocía, Gordon, Lina, Lizy y Lulu, se escuchaban tristes

_-Si siguen conmigo, les harán la vida imposible_\- responde con pena

_-Te amamos Lemy-_

Se detuvo en seco, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Esas voces eran de sus abuelos Lynn y Rita

_-Eres un buen muchacho Lemy, estoy orgulloso-_

Se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gritar, esa voz era de Pop Pop. Ya habían pasado 5 años de que su bisabuelo falleció, por suerte se marcho en paz. No se podría decir lo mismo de sus abuelos, a ambos se les rompió el corazón cuando se enteraron de lo que hacia su hijo con sus nietas. Fue casi poético y romántico que los 2 se marcharan a la vez.

Estuvo de pie un par de segundos y luego prosiguió en su camino, ahora el los recuerda usando sus ropas que les heredaron. Aunque les hizo un par de modificaciones por el desgaste del tiempo, eran ropas que amaba usar, porque los sentía con el siempre.

El castaño dejo esa moda rockera que tenía a los 9 años, lo único que tenia de ese momento de su vida, era su bandana de cráneo de toro. Al recordar su infancia, también recuerda sus estupideces, a pesar de que le gustaba el dibujo de su bandana no fue buena idea tatuárselo en la espalda y brazos, también se arrepiente de dejarse el cabello largo. Le gustaba antes ya que sus iconos del rock siempre tenían ese cabello rebelde como el ídolo de su madre Mick, y con la esperanza de que ella le prestara más atención, para que pasara más tiempo con él, para que lo amara como ama a su p…

Un bocinazo de un tren lo saco del transe, estaba llegando a las vías. El tren pasa y cruza del otro lado, y entra en la zona industrial. Muchas fabricas en un solo lugar, algo bueno de esta época es que trabajan con productos ecológicos, Royal Woods no se hizo famosa por sus ´´estrellas´´ solamente, si no por los bastos bosques que rodean el pueblo y su cuidado en el medio ambiente gracias a cierta científica famosa.

El silencio estaba presente en el lugar, no por nada era viernes por la noche. El castaño se dirigió a la única fabrica abandonada de la zona, claro evitando ciertos guardias y zonas de cámaras de vigilancia que se encontraban en las puertas de las fábricas, llego al portón del edificio abandonado

Miro alrededor suyo vigilando que no haya nadie, una vez seguro procedió a entrar. La puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto, pero las ventanas viejas y rotas estaban presentes. Toma impulso para agarrarse de un saliente, luego salta a otro y toma otro impulso para aferrarse a un tuvo de hierro oxidado, se balancea hacia la ventana y logra aferrarse a esta y entra a la fábrica.

El interior estaba oscuro y vacío, las telarañas y la suciedad se presentaban en todos lados, caminando tranquilamente, se dirigió a las escaleras, exactamente al subsuelo. A medida que bajaba se podía escuchar música, de distintos orígenes, irlandesa, alemana, incluso latina. Cuando llego a la puerta de entrada al subsuelo, la golpea.

-Diga? - se escucha una voz gruesa de un hombre

-Soy yo Frank, déjame entrar-responde el castaño

Se escucha un traqueteo del otro lado de la puerta, se abre y revela a un hombre de unos 50 años, de unos 1.80m de altura con tintes escoceses.

-No se admiten niñas- dice con la voz gruesa y desafiante

-Entonces no deberías estar aquí Frankie, no que usabas una linda faldita a cuadrillas? - responde Lemy burlándose

El enorme sujeto gruñe mientras se acerca al castaño, se miran a los ojos unos segundos y ambos se ríen a carcajadas.

-Pasa, pasa Lemy, ya están por comenzar- dice Frank- por cierto, gracias por lo del tocadiscos, mi esposa lloro cuando pudo escuchar de vuelta los viejos discos de su abuela-

-De nada hombre, sabes que me gusta esos trabajos- decía el castaño caminando hacia el centro del subsuelo. El sitio estaba colmado de una variedad de personas, de todas las edades y características, riendo, bebiendo, jugando dardos, era un lugar de jolgorio a su máxima plenitud.

-Vaya vaya, Lemuel Haytham Loud- se escucho una voz de una mujer, con rasgos altaneros- como esta mi muchachito favorito? -

Lemy se volteo para ver a la mujer, tenia la edad de su mama Lori, un cabello largo de color rojo intenso, con ropa formal de oficina.

-Hola Hanna, parece que recién sales de tu trabajo-comenta el castaño

-Estas en lo correcto, los bastardos de mis jefes me hicieron trabajar horas extras. Por suerte Annie se encargo de organizar la juntada hoy- decía mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba, haciendo que su camisa aprete su gran escote, haciendo que el castaño se ruborice.

-Apenas les ves las tetas a mi mama y ya te pones como tomate- se escucha otra voz femenina detrás de Lemy

-Annie!, yo ehmm no era mi intención, yo….-

-Tranquilo corazón no me molesta que lo hagas- responde Hanna con una leve sonrisa seductora

-jejeje tranquilo tigre recién comienza la noche- se une Annie a su madre para molestar al castaño

-Puedo ayudar en algo antes de que empiece? - cambia de tema Lemy evitando mirarlas

-Nope, ya esta todo listo, por cierto mami, hoy hay personas nuevas- comenta Annie

-Ok hijita, me cambiare y comenzare con la apertura, vallan a tomar algo- les dice mientras les guiña el ojo

Ambos adolescentes le hace caso y se dirigen a una barra de tragos, allí había un asiático de unos 25 años, cabello corto y oscuro. Cuando pone sus ojos en Lemy una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire aparece en su rostro.

-Hoy será una noche movida- decía el cantinero

-Hola Cho, como estas hombre? - le respondía el castaño con un apretón de manos

-Todavía no empieza el show y aquel grupo de personas ya están ebrias. Tu que opinas? - dice señalando a unas 6 personas de una mesa, haciendo todo tipo de ruido digno de borrachos

-Que necesitas hablandar tu tragos- responde Annie

-Que te jodan- responde Cho con una sonrisa

El asiático se da vuelta y les entrega un par de vasos con tragos

-Un Cuba Libre para el señor, y un Bloody Mary para la muchacha. Tranquilos tiene poco alcohol, pero tiene un gusto que les volara las papilas gustativas-

Los 2 chicos toman un sorbo y sonríen por lo dulce del trago, Cho entiende que dicen con esas sonrisas

-De nada, mira tu madre está por hablar Annie-

En un instante las luces se apagan y un par de focos móviles iluminan el centro del lugar

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ANTES DE COMENZAR QUIERO SABER QUIENES SON NUEVOS AQUÍ- hablo Hanna, vestida con un set de entrenamiento de gym ajustado

Varias personas levantan la mano entre el montón de gente

-OK, PARA EMPEZAR, HAY REGLAS: 1)NADIE SABE DE ESTE CLUB, 2)NADIE HABLA DE ESTE CLUB, 3)SI VIENEN A CAUSAR PROBLEMAS, LOS VAN A TENER-dice señalando a un grupo de matones que son seguridad y a Frank- 4) AQUÍ SE PELEA, MANO A MANO, SOLO 2 PERSONAS , 1 PELEA A LA VEZ, 5)SI EL RIVAL SE RINDE SE ACABO, SI QUEDA NOQUEADO SE ACABO, 6)TENEMOS CUBIERTO TODO, SI ESTAN ECHOS PURE, NUESTRA DOCTORA MARGARET LOS SANARA, SI QUIEREN BEBER, CHO LES SERVIRA LO QUE QUIERAN, SI QUIEREN APOSTAR, ESTOY YO PARA SERVIRLES, Y LA ULTIMA REGLA, LO QUE OCURRA AQUÍ SE QUEDA AQUÍ, SI NOS ENTERAMOS DE QUE HACEN UN AJUSTE DE CUENTAS FUERA DEL CLUB-hace un gesto de cortar la cabeza- EL CLUB IRA POR USTEDES, ENTENDIDO?

-SIIIII!- responden todas las personas del lugar

-ALGUNA DUDA? - pregunta la mujer

-Yo tengo una- dice un hombre alto con barriga hinchada-por que hay niños en este lugar? -dice mirando a Lemy y Annie

-Bueno la linda niña, como veras es mi hija y me ayuda a organizar el club. Y el muchacho, es quien nos ayuda con los equipos y aparatos que usamos si se estropean. Los demás grupos de chicos tienen edad y calle para estar aquí. Hay algún problema? -

-No- responde el sujeto mirando nuestro protagonista con odio

-BUENO, MI NOMBRE ES HANNA SU ANFITRIONA, ESTE CLUB CAMBIA DE LUGAR CONSTANTEMENTE PARA EVITAR LLAMAR LA ATENCION, NOSOTROS LOS CONTACTAREMOS PARA DECIRLES CUANDO Y DONDE SE REALIZA UNA REUNION, NOS JUNTAMOS POR QUE ODIAMOS NUESTRA RUTINA DIARIA, ODIAMOS ESTAR TRANQUILOS EN CASA, Y ODIAMOS NUESTROS TRABAJOS. VENIMOS AQUÍ A DESQUITAR TODA NUESTRAS FRUSTRACIONES. _**BIENVENIDOS AL ESCUPIDERO DE ROYAL WOODS**_-

-Tu madre sí que sabe dar discursos-replica Lemy

-Si, es parte de su trabajo ejecutivo- responde la pelirroja

-CARLOS PON MUSICA CARAJO! - grita Hanna a un latino que se encontraba cerca del escenario con un equipo de audio de finísima calidad

Y así comienza la noche, durante unas horas Lemy ayudo a Carlos con los parlantes y el equipo de música, luego ayudo a Cho con lavando los trastes y alcanzándole los ingredientes de los tragos cuando lo saturaba los pedidos. Cuando termino, vio como Annie peleaba contra un pobre diablo que aseguraba que le ganaría por ser chica, luego llevo al desgraciado al puesto de Margaret. Curiosa mujer, a pesar de que podría ser su abuela, llego a noquear a un sujeto del tamaño de Frank de un golpe, era bastante sarcástica e irónica, pero cuando estaba con Lemy era muy amable y servicial…. Que ponía nervioso al castaño.

Este lugar, este agujero del demonio, lo hacia sentir libre. Trabajaba ilegalmente en un club ilegal donde hacen cosas ilegales hasta cierto límite. Pero comparado a su casa el estaba a gusto. Y si se preguntan si saben de donde viene y su ´´linaje´´, todos los del club lo saben, le permitieron de todo, tocar música, beber, incluso su mas reciente medicina para el dolor punzante, fumar hierba. Desde que Lisa le dijo que tiene que relajarse, el empezó a fumar cuando sufría ese dolor, no se volvía dependiente pero sabia como debía relajarse entre personas que lo acompañaban sin juzgarlo por ser un Loud, sin juzgarlo por ser hijo de Lincoln

-ME ESCUCHAN TODOS? - se escuchó a Annie desde el escenario- ES HORA DE QUE PELEE ALGUIEN ESPECIAL-decía la pelirroja con un sonrisa maliciosa

-Hija de …..- dijo Lemy

-TE TOCA PELEAR LEMY- decía la pelirroja mientras lo señalaba

-No los dejes esperando Lem-Lem- decía Margaret mientras lo empujaba de su puesto de doctora

-A ver quien me toca hoy- decía el castaño mientras se quitaba las botas y la chaqueta

Nadie se acercaba, desde los primeros días de Lemy en el club se forjo una reputación interesante. Una reputación que los adolescentes que pertenecen al club, respetan cuando están dentro y fuera de este, incluso en la secundaria.

-En serio dejaron entrar a este monstruo? Jajaja me ofrezco para pelear- decía el mismo sujeto barrigón que lo veía mal, se subió al escenario prepotentemente -jamás pensé encontrarme a un Loud aquí, ja. ¿Preparado para sufrir abominación? -

_-Genial. Otro imbécil más- _pensaba el castaño mientras se ajustaba las vendas de sus antebrazos y manos -_Acaso Hanna deja entrar a cualquier tarado que quiera pelear? -_

-Déjame decirte antes, que te pareces a tu padre-

Entre todas las personas que conocen a Lemy, todas hicieron silencio cuando escucharon ese comentario, Frank sentado en la puerta de entrada abrió los ojos sorprendido, Cho casi se corta un dedo cortando las frutas de un trago, Margaret inmediatamente dejo libre una de sus camillas, Carlos bajo el volumen de la música creyendo que no escucho eso y mirando el escenario, y las demás personas del publico solo miraban hacia otro lado, pensado lo mismo

-_Idiota-_

-Ahhh, conoces a mi padre? - contesta el castaño, mientras se ajustaba las vendas. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y rígidos

-Si, era un pelele debilucho cuando tenia 11 años. Era tan fácil molestar a esa plaga jajajaja-

-Ya veo- responde el castaño

-Mi mejor amigo y yo siempre lo molestábamos a el y a su amigo McBride. ¿Sabes? siempre me calentaron tu madre y tías, y tus hermanas, uffff me ponen tieso. Me pregunto como chuparan la polla- seguía provocando el sujeto sin saber que estaba cavando su propia tumba

-Vas a seguir hablando o vas a pelear _Loser-_ dijo Lemy secamente

El sujeto se enfado y cargo contra él, Lemy lo esquiva fácilmente hacia los costados, se detiene, trata de recuperarse y carga de vuelta solo que esta vez le tira un derechazo, el castaño lo evade agachándose. Estuvieron un rato haciendo lo mismo y el sujeto no podía ni tocarle un pelo a Lemy, cansado les hace una señal a sus amigos en la mesa, el castaño vio eso y se puso alerta.

Los amigos del panzón rodeaban la zona del escenario, esperando el momento

-Sabes-dijo el sujeto jadeando- no puedo más, me rind…-

Antes de que termine de hablar Lemy le mete un derechazo que lo deja atontado, da un perfecto golpe en sus pelotas y este cae arrodillado. En ese instante el castaño toma su cabeza y le aplica 2 rodillazos, 1 en su nariz y otro en su mentón dejándolo inconsciente

Sus amigos enfadados se acercan para agarrarlo entre todos, uno lo toma por la espalda para golpearlo en la cabeza, Lemy reacciona liberándose del agarre, toma una botella de cerveza de una persona del publico y con la velocidad de un cachetazo le estrella la botella en la cara. Este grita por el dolor, cuando los demás se acercaban al castaño, toda la gente del publico incluso los guardias los detuvieron.

-Parece que no entendieron las reglas- aparece Hanna detrás de ellos- rompieron las reglas 3 y 4- larga un suspiro- chicos sáquenlos de aquí- pero antes deben saber, que si persiguen al muchacho por venganza, romperán la ultima regla, y no habrá sitio alguno que los libre de nosotros- decía mientras les dirigía una mirada penetrante.

-Y yo que ustedes no recurriría a la policía, tenemos muchos testigos de que ustedes querían golpear a un adolescente para robarle- decía Annie con maldad en su voz- que tengan buenas noches

Los guardias sacan al grupo y el ruido de fiesta volvió al lugar

-BIEN ECHO LEMY!EHHHHHHHHH!- gritaban las personas del lugar

-Lemy baja del escenario, tenemos que hablar- decía Hanna mientras se dirigía a una zona sin ruido

-UHHHHHH, ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS- volvió a gritar el publico

-Cállense bola de tarados- les responde el castaño

Lemy sigue a la anfitriona, cruza un pequeño umbral y el sonido de la juega se reduce.

-Dime que te sucede-habla Hanna -cada vez que alguien nuevo llega y habla de tu familia pierdes los estribos-

-Nada, eso fue una pelea normal-

-Vi tu rostro Lemuel, parecía que le ibas a arrancar la cabeza a aquel sujeto. Desde el día que llegaste a este club, tu personalidad amable y gentil desparece cuando nombran a cierta persona-

Lemy sabia de quien hablaba

-Por favor dime, si sigues así te voy a tener que prohibir la entrada y se acabó- dijo secamente

El castaño quedo mudo un par de segundos, apretándose las manos constantemente del nerviosismo.

-No siento a las personas de este lugar como amigos Hanna, los siento como familia-

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-Mi vida fuera de este lugar es una mierda, soy constantemente acosado por estos tipos de imbéciles y la mayoría se quiere vengar del mujeriego de mi padre, mi familia no me conoce, ni siquiera se preguntan a donde fui esta noche. Cada vez que vengo aquí, me siento libre, querido y acompañado. Podrán ser un grupo de macarras y malas influencias , pero en estos 3 meses, me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en ustedes y que no me dejaran tirado si estoy destrozado física o emocionalmente como lo hizo mi familia- Lemy ya estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Si me quieres regañar, hazlo, pero por favor no me quites esto. Este es el único lugar donde no tengo que alejar a las personas que me importan para evitar que mi miseria los contagie. Ya perdí a mi mejor amigo, a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, yo …..-

De repente Lemy fue interrumpido por un abrazo, la pelirroja lo tomo por su rostro y lo enterró en su pecho

-Dios, por que no me di cuenta antes?, eres un niño gritando de dolor. Ya tranquilízate, lamento lo que dije, solo cálmate- decía Hanna mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Lemy le devolvió el abrazo, quedaron en esa posición un minuto. Hanna miro de reojo el umbral donde se entraba a la habitación, sabía que detrás de esa pared se encontraba su hija. La pelirroja de pelo corto se estaba esforzando para evitar llorar. Salió de la habitación con Hanna y se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba Annie.

-Qué raro que estés tranquila- decía el castaño

-Es que recordé algo- responde la pelirroja -como va tu plan para darle una lección a los profesores? -

Lemy lo recuerda y pone una cara de derrota

-Seria perfecto, pero me hace falta personal, tienen todo cubierto y si me pillan estoy muerto-

-Entonces no habría problema de que nos unamos- se escuchó una voz detrás del castaño

Al darse vuelta vio al grupo de macarras de su Secundaria

-Annie nos conto de tu plan, quieres bajarles los humos a Chandler y su grupito de musculitos- decía un chico alto y flaco con aspecto punk

-Y hacer que Jordan, Cristina y Cookie dejen de ser las zorras pretenciosas que son- le encaro una chica rubia de cabello lacio con pircings en su nariz, boca y cejas

Lemy le dirige la mirada a Annie, levantándole una ceja

-Que? Me pediste ayuda, y necesitas mas de un par de manos- decía Annie mientras se ensanchaba de hombros

-Eres increíble, gracias- dijo el castaño son una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Eso tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja y se puso colorada como su cabello

-Tarado- le respondió con vergüenza

-Saben hay un lugar de la fabrica apartado para que estén a solas -decía Margaret mientras bebía un Martini en la barra

-O se consiguen una habitación del motel a 3 calles de aquí- dijo Cho con tono de burla

Ahora ambos chicos estaban rojos, mientras el grupo de adolescentes se reía. Lemy se da cuenta de que chicos de su secundaria le dirigieron la palabra

-Creí que toda la secundaria me odia, porque me quieren ayudar?-

-Hombre, al principio cuando te vimos aquí no nos agradabas. Muchas de tus hermanas nos han tocado los huevos como no tienes idea, y al ser su hermano pensamos que eras igual- explico el chico alto

-Pero tienes un alma ruda que es difícil de no admirar- decía un regordete- cuando vimos que no salías mas con tu amigo de las rastas, pensábamos que había pasado algo-

Lemy se deprime cuando recuerda su viejo amigo

-Lo tuve que alejar, ya saben como es mi popularidad social. Fue el colmo cuando atacaron a su hermana pequeña por que el salía conmigo- responde el castaño

El grupo de chicos frunce el seño y se miran con una pregunta en su rostro

-Amigo, su hermana se llama Marsha verdad? - pregunta la chica

-Si, por qué? -

-Recuerdo el rumor cuando la atacaron, fueron por la guerra entre las Cookie Cartel y las Bluebell scouts-comenta el regordete

-Las Bluebell tienen a todos los atletas de la Secundaria con ellos-dice la chica de los pircings

Lemy queda helado al escucharlo, nunca fue su culpa? Pero si cuando se lo digieron, le advirtieron que harían algo peor a Gordon, por que…. Luego recuerda quien fue el que le dio la noticia y la advertencia. El jugador estrella de Chandler, era su plan dejarlo sin amigos. Su furia crecía de vuelta.

-Gracias por el dato, y si tengo un plan para bajarle los humos a los cerebros de esteroides y a las zorras de las profesoras-

Los chicos les responden con una sonrisa y gestos de felicidad

-Aunque tengamos un equipo me falta algo en el plan-

-Que?-pregunta Annie

-Carnada-dijo fríamente -y tengo a las personas indicadas para eso- decía mientras tenía la mirada fija a una caja. Una caja de galletas de chocolate. Una caja de las Cookie Cartel.

Fin del Capítulo 5

**Bueno, quiero saber si les gusto este formato de historia, di una pausa a el diario de Lemy y centre este capitulo en su vida fuera de casa. Leí los comentarios y me esforcé en hacer largo este capítulo. También tenia la idea de poner canciones que escucho cuando me inspiro al escribir este fanfic. No dejare de describir el dolor de los golpes en la vida que paso el chico, pero quiero comenzar a redactar como se levanta y les devuelve los golpes a quienes se lo merecen.**

**Muy buenas tardes, su amigo ImagineSounds**


	6. Capitulo 6 Problemas del Pasado(Parte 2)

Capitulo 6 Problemas del Pasado (Parte 2)

Solo quedaban 2 videos del diario de Lemy, y para ser sinceros los adultos ya estaban agotados. Ya querían terminar esta tarea e irse a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día.

-Quieren café chicas? - aparece Lincoln desde la cocina

Todas asienten. Ya con el café en sus manos, reproducen el siguiente video

Se ve a Lemy en un lugar alto, para ser específicos en el techo de la casa. Esta con un trapo limpiando una pipa de madera, los adultos la reconocen al instante, era la pipa de Lynn Loud Padre. El castaño puso el trapo aun lado y procedió a sacar un tubo de plástico lo destapa y vierte un poco de su contenido en la pipa.

-Hierba- dice Lemy -si el abuelo me viera me de daría una golpiza. Ojalá estuviera aquí-

Apisona las pequeñas hojas cortadas de flor, y prende la pipa con un encendedor negro que tiene detalles de balas a sus lados, aspira, lo deja unos segundos y exala el humo relajante.

-Desde que probé esta porquería cuando aparecía ese dolor punzante, cada vez el dolor desaparecía, je seria irónico que tuviera un tumor en el cerebro-

Aspira de vuelta, y luego exhala con tranquilidad

-Por suerte cada vez lo necesito menos, por que ya se lo que me causa ese puto dolor- Lemy pone la pipa en su boca y la mantiene allí mientras saca una grabadora vieja- mis madres y padre tienen la rutina de que 1 vez a la semana hace una reunión de adultos en la habitación de mi padre, por lo que se mi tía Lily no participa ya que cuando hacen la reunión, ella se encuentra en la Universidad, pero la mantienen al tanto de lo que se habla-se recuesta sobre el techo y reproduce la grabadora

-_Abrimos la sesión de hoy- _era la voz de Lori

_-El tema para hablar, es efecto de las hormonas en la chicas, parece ser que su atractivo sexual es atraído por Lincoln, al no complacer ese apetito, la hormona procede a irritar los nervios del cerebro causando: Irritación, dolor, furia entre otras- _decía Lisa

_-Como es eso posible? -_pregunta Lynn

_-Las hormonas que nos expusimos hace 21 años por mi culpa, se ha adherido a nuestro ADN. Al desarrollarse el cuerpo humano, genera hormonas aun mas potentes que las de un adolescente normal, por lo que despierta la atracción sexual temprana, y el único que puede satisfacer su deseo por ahora es nuestro hermano-_

_-Que hay de Lemy? El no despertara ese deseo también? – _pregunta Lucy

_-Es probable, pero cuando lo observo parece que no manifesta los síntomas de ese apetito sexual. Por lo que deduzco puede que no tengamos problemas con el- _

_-Y Lily? Ella aun no se acerca a Lincoln-_

_-La eh estudiado y tiene esa aceleración hormonal activa, pero no manifesta interés en Lincoln, puede que esta interesada en algún chico o trata de contener la atracción hacia nuestro hermano-_

_-Ok, yo me hare cargo de las chicas. Ustedes traten de contenerse con Lemy. Nuestro libido es alto, eviten asustarlo hasta que se sienta listo-_

_-Yo me lo llevare a entrenar mañana Linc, confía en mi hare que desgaste toda esa energía-_

_-Un momento, Lemy me hiba a ayudar con Vanzilla-_

_-Es mi muchacho, y mañana vamos a tocar toda la noche-_

_-Por favor, tu necesitas ser vigilada para evitar ´´tocar´´ a tu mucha…-_

_**( Reproducir ''Cuando Sea Grande'' de Cuarteto de Nos)**_

Lemy aplasta la grabadora con las manos, su mirada era rígida, mirando la noche mientras seguía fumando

-Que somos? Juguetes sexuales, un experimento fallido, un PUTO ERROR DE LA NATURALEZA!?- se levanto con furia y arrojo la grabadora destruida- DIOOOSSSS- decía mientras se agarraba de la cabeza- QUE SOY?-

Lemy mira la cámara, ya había lágrimas en sus ojos

-Como pudieron arreglar esto de esta forma? Un puto pacto sexual entre madres, padre e hijas. Me dejan de lado por que claro: _No presenta los síntomas de apetito sexual, _mis putas bolas. Quieren saber algo, comencé esa atracción sexual desde los putos 8 años!-

Los adultos quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal confesión

-Odio a mi padre por que hace lo que quiere, mientras que yo quedo en la banca, siempre senti puta envidia por la atención especial que le daban. Desde los 8 años sentía esa atracción sexual hacia mis madres y tia, hacia mis hermanas JODERR!, pero me ignoraron por que era _poco probable_.-

El castaño le temblaban las manos de furia, decidió darle otra bocanada de su hierba, ahora la exhala tranquilo

-Y el infeliz hijo de puta de mi padre, mierda que no dudo en follarse a sus hijas. Si fueras un padre que yo esperaba que fueras lo que harías seria: _Oye hijo, tenemos un libido de unos conejos, dime tu te sientes raro, quieres consejos de padre a hijo? Te gusta alguien? Sientes atracción fuera de lo normal hacia alguna de tus madres?- _ahora el castaño mira la cámara, sus ojos rojos y sus labios temblaban de dolor- _O por casualidad no estas enamorado de tus hermanas tal como yo amo a tus madres?- _

Hasta este punto Lincoln solo le caia la lagrimas del rostro

-Pero no lo hiciste, te encerraste en tu puto harem y me dejaste solo. Yo siento tu mirada de preocupación que me das cuando te ignoro o ignoro a la familia, pero ya no me importa. Tarde o temprano todas las mujeres que amo gemirán tu nombre, me arrebataras todo, a la tía Lily, a Lizy, a Lulu, dios, serias capaz de follarte a mi futura esposa también? A mis hijas? Mi peor pesadilla es, si le hare lo mismo a mis propias hijas?- esa ultima frase, la dijo con terror en su voz

Luna no soporto mas y apago el video

-DIJISTE QUE LEMY ESTABA SANO! - gritaba la rockera a Lisa- DIJISTE QUE ERA NORMAL-

-Yo nunca creí que guardaría todo esos sentimientos- respondió Lisa incrédula -entonces el estrés que sufría se lo causábamos nosotros y las chicas cuando lo ignoraban-

Lily se paro del sofá y volvió a prender la T.V

-Lily que haces? - pregunta Lori

La rubia reanuda el video de Lemy

-Ya no soporto esto, sentí un infierno cuando mis hermanas me dejaron de lado, no soportare cuando Lily, Lizy y Lulu lo hagan- se seca las lagrimas de los ojos y toma la cámara -eh decidido apartarlas de mi vida, al igual que hice con Gordon y Lina. Prefiero estar solo a que me hagan sufrir de vuelta. Ya no me importa la fecha en que estoy. Solo se que solo nací para sufrir- y el video se termina

El silencio inundo la casa, Lincoln solo miraba la pantalla de la T.V. Hasta que su hermanita se paró frente a él, levanto la mirada y su mundo se sacudió de un cachetazo. Todas las hermanas quedaron sorprendidas de Lily, ella no era agresiva ni mucho menos violenta.

\- ¡LILY! ¿Por que hiciste eso? - grito Lori, pero guardo silencio cuando vio la cara de la rubia

Ella tenia su cara inundada en lágrimas y su expresión solo demostraba dolor, un dolor que le comprimía el pecho.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!- le grito la joven -¡AHORA EL ME ODIA! AHORA EL NUNCA….-

Y salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso, específicamente, el cuarto de Lemy

Las hermanas quedaron shockeadas, miraron al albino y solo tenia sus ojos puestos en una foto al lado de la chimenea, una foto familiar, pero sus ojos estaban en una persona, un joven rockero de cabello castaño y largo. Una a una de las hermanas se fue marchando a sus cuartos, comieron mas de lo que podían digerir, quedando solo Lincoln en el living. Un par de minutos después, se levanta, camina hacia la cocina, coge la botella de whisky y se pone a beberla en el comedor, acompañado de su gran miseria.

Ya el club estaba en pleno auge, Lemy había peleado unas 3 veces mas y ahora estaba riéndose a carcajadas con las personas que peleo. Se escucho un silbido, Lemy observa y ve a Annie que le dice que la siga.

-Que sucede Ann..-

-Quiero discutir a fondo tu plan-le interrumpe la pelirroja

El castaño la observa con una ceja levantada

-Ok, cuál es tu duda?-

-El grupo de la secundaria te ayudara con Chandler, y usaras a tu hermanita y su grupo como carnada para los descerebrados-

-Exacto-

-Y con las profesoras? ¿Cual es tu plan contra ellas?

-Tienen que morder la carnada mientras tu grabas escondida- suspira el castaño mientras se recuesta contra una columna de concreto -ellas no saben que eres amiga mía, además estas en diferentes horarios y materias que yo. No tendrás problemas-

-Ok, perfecto y quien es la carnada?- dice mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida

-Yo-

Annie escupe por la sorpresa del castaño

-COOGH, COOGH, ESTAS LOCO? TE METERAS EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO-

-Lo mismo pensé, pero soy una carnada perfecta, debido que soy el hijo del hombre que marco sus vidas-

-Y que harás?-

-Seducirlas-

Hubo un silencio, luego la pelirroja estallo de risa. Por otra parte, el castaño estaba colorado por la vergüenza

-Sin ofender, pero es una idea pésima, sospecharan de ti si les llevas unas rosas Romeo- le decía con burla

-No voy a seducirlas de esa manera, voy a tentarlas a que hagan algo indebido, voy a fingir arrodillarme ante ellas para que se sientan diosas, y conociéndolas trataran de hacerme algo-

La pelirroja quedo muda

-Déjame analizar. Quieres fingir debilidad para que ellas te acosen, yo las grabe y chantajearlas? -

Lemy asiente

-Eres cruel-da un pequeño grito de la emoción -Me encanta. Oye pero con la carnada de Chandler, tu hermana, no estas distanciado de tu familia? -

El castaño queda en silencio, ya hace 1 mes que se distancio de su familia, estaba mejor sin ese dolor en el culo.

Pero su orgullo también le molestaba, estaba huyendo de ellos y de los problemas todo el tiempo. Huía de los matones, de las burlas, de los profesores, de sus madres, de sus hermanas….. de su padre. Y dejaba que los golpes le llegaran y no respondiera por temor a herir a los que lo rodeaban, sus amigos, la chica que le gustaba, las mas pequeñas de sus hermanas, su tía.

-Veré como me las apaño- responde

_**(Reproducir ''El Aguante'' de Calle 13)**_

Mira de vuelta hacia el jolgorio y ve libertad de hacer lo que quiere, de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Las personas de este lugar le enseñaron a beber y fumar con autocontrol, a pelear como un condenado, claro el físico era gracias a los entrenamientos que Lynn le obligaba a hacer y los golpes que recibía de Lacy cuando entrenaba con ella, pero aquí es distinto, en el club te defiendes de todo el mundo del modo que puedas.

Lemy se sienta en el suelo contra la columna, revisa su chaqueta y saca su pipa, la limpia un poco, vierte un poco de hierba y se pone a fumar. Ve a Annie al lado suyo, le hace un pequeño gesto de que se siente junto a el y le convida de su pipa, esta acepta gustosamente.

-Hey Lem- se escucho a Cho desde la barra -quieres otro trago? Un Cuba libre, Caipiriña, Daiquiri-

-Tienes whisky? - pregunta el castaño

La mayoría de las personas se voltearon a verlo, Frank incrédulo, lo miro desde la entrada

-Si- Cho lo mira sorprendido -No se si deba darte-

-Sírvele uno doble Cho- dice Frank recobrando su firmeza -dale del especial mío, nuestro Lemy se está haciendo hombre -y le da una sonrisita al castaño

Cho queda duro mirando a Frank, hace una pequeña risita y le prepara el vaso a Lemy. El castaño se acerca a la barra con Annie detrás con su pipa, logra ver que Cho saca de un cajón con polvo una botella, lo único que distingue de las letras era _**Scotch Whisky 69'**_, decir que se le erizo la piel al ver el numero de añejado es poco, fijo su vista en Frank y este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de aprobación.

Cuando tenia el vaso con el licor fino acompañado con hielo, le trajo recuerdos divertidos sobre su bisabuelo y su abuelo cuando tomaban a escondidas de su abuela Rita, recordó cuando les pidió probar esa bebida y se negaron, tenia 5 años y si llegaban a hacerlo sufrirían la furia de todas las mujeres Loud. Un digno recuerdo.

Nunca supo si su padre tenia el mismo gusto, ni le importaba ahora. Cogió el vaso, olio su contenido y dio un pequeño sorbo. Su aroma era estupendo, su sabor le despertó las papilas gustativas, por otro lado lo fuerte del licor fue como cachazo en el cerebro. Cuando termino de sentir el primer sorbo, se dio cuenta de como Annie, Cho, Frank incluso Margaret contenían su risa por las expresiones faciales del muchacho cuando dio el primer sorbo. Ya humillado, tomo su pipa de Annie la limpia y la guarda de vuelta. Mira la pelea que ocurría en ese momento y se pone a disfrutar su whisky junto con sus compañeros.

A partir de hoy, Lemy cambiaria, ya no dejaría que lo pisoteen por lo que es y por lo que fue su padre. Se defendería de todos, incluso de su familia. Mientras decidía ''_poner en línea''_ a Chandler, sus bullies y a las zorras de sus profesoras, el va a recuperar lo que dejo de lado, recuperara a sus amigos y a sus hermanitas. Cueste lo que cueste.

Quien diría que tanto el padre como el hijo se emborracharían con ese licor, con un objetivo en mente, decididos a mejorar sus vidas y reparar sus errores.

Fin del Capitulo 6


	7. Capitulo 7 Comenzando otra vez

Capitulo 7 Comenzando otra vez

Lemy Loud no es de tener muchos deseos y placeres, pero cuando se daba un gusto, lo disfrutaba al máximo. Estar en el club es uno de ellos, beber y disfrutar de sus compañeros gamberros también, la resaca es una historia distinta. Si sus abuelos tomaban whisky y lo disfrutaban tal como lo hizo el la noche anterior, entonces estaban en la escala de dioses de Lemy, junto con las bandas que impulsaron la música Rock, y el japones que invento los walkman.

-_La puta madre-_pensaba al sentir como la resaca le golpeaba con un bate en los dientes. Por lo menos no era Lunes.

-Buenos días dormilón-

El castaño procesa lentamente la voz y reconoce que era Hanna. Abre los ojos levemente y se da cuenta de que se durmió en una colchoneta en el suelo. Levanta levemente la cabeza para ver a pelirroja sexi a un lado, tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me tengo que ir, ya está por amanecer. Frank esta esperando que los demás despierten, Cho y Carlos ya empacaron y se fueron-

Algo que siempre le causo intriga al castaño es la velocidad de los borrachos al limpiar un desastre. Pueden estar totalmente noqueados, pero llega un horario y todos se despiertan, ordenan, ayudan a empacar la barra de Cho, los equipos de Carlos y la tienda de Margaret, y luego se marchan. Si entregaran un antiácido cuando se acaba la fiesta, seria capaces de dejar el lugar mejor de lo que estaba.

-De acuerdo, ayudare a Margaret en un momento y me iré con Frank- responde el castaño, y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en el suelo

-No tengo problema con eso, pero, me devolverías a mi hija? - decía secamente Hanna

-Eh?-

El castaño se da cuenta que siente peso en su pecho y levantar su vista de vuelta la ve. Annie estaba durmiendo sobre el, su pelo alborotado demostraba que lo uso de almohada toda la noche, incluso lo babeo un poco. El problema fue que solo tenía el sostén puesto y el estaba sin camisa.

-_Mmmhhh- _gimió la chica somnolienta mientras se acomodaba de vuelta sobre el chico revelando un poco de su busto

La resaca desapareció al instante, ahora tenia problemas con su mini yo. Luego escucha el ruido de un flash de celular, Hanna lo fotografió con las manos en la masa. Guarda su celular y se acerca a su hija.

-Ven chica, hora de volver a casa- decía mientras cargaba a su hija y le ponía su blusa que estaba tirada aun lado. Mira al castaño y le da una sonrisita- te divertiste? -

Lemy se despabilo en un instante y se levanta

-Hanna.. yo no hice nada…te lo aseguro, yo no seria capaz de ….- tartamudeaba, las palabras se le atoraban por los nervios

-Tranquilo Lem, los vi toda la noche, no ocurrió nada. Lamentablemente- eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja mientras se marchaba- despídete de Annie- ordena mientras camina hacia la salida.

Annie solo levanta su puño hacia arriba mientras duerme sobre los hombros de su madre.

Lemy se queda mirando la escena, agradece no haber echo una estupidez anoche. Margaret aparece aun lado de el y le deja algo en su mano y se marcha hacia la salida. El castaño abre su puño y ve un condón.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar chico- decía mientras se reía

-_Hija de la gran….- _pensó, miro el condón de vuelta y lo guardo en su chaqueta

-Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo estilo- decía la doctora mientras lo veía de reojo

-Nuevo estilo?- se preguntaba Lemy, luego noto como la mayoría de las personas que aun estaban en el sitio lo veían, y para ser mas precisos las mujeres se le quedaban mirando. -Que sucede? - preguntaba mientras veía a su alrededor

-Creo que deberías verte en un espejo amigo! - grita uno de los sujetos que llevaban el escenario desmontado

El chico entro en pánico. No es la primera vez que estos hijos de puta le hacen algo cuando se queda dormido, la vez pasada le escribieron ANDY en su pie derecho con una fibra permanente. Salió corriendo al baño y se vio al espejo, nada en su rostro, aun tenia su bandana, su ropa y sus botas en su lugar. Pero todo eso no importo, cuando miro su cabello.

-¡**MADRE DE DIOS**!-

Lo peor de los sábados por la mañana para nuestro albino, era que se encargaba del desayuno familiar, combinado con la resaca, y el sentirse como basura, dio de resultado un perfecto desayuno de carbón con mantequilla, wafles crudos y jugo de naranja. Obviamente no se despertó solo, lo hizo Lynn cuando se levanto para salir a trotar temprano. Junto con varias de sus hermanas limpiaron el living, rehicieron el desayuno y devolvieron el pendrive de Lemy a su cuarto. Todo antes de que lleguen sus hijas por la mañana y las ultimas 2 pequeñas se despierten por el hambre.

Pero no podían sacarse los problemas de sus mentes. El primero hablar con sus hijas sobre su comportamiento con su hermano, segundo tratar de ayudar la relación tensa entre sus hijos, y por último hablar con Lemy. Las 2 primeras, con un poco de esfuerzo lo lograrían, pero la última, era muy difícil encarar los problemas de su hijo sin revelar que espiaron su intimidad.

-Buenos Días- se escuchó desde la escalera, eran las 2 más pequeñas, tallándose los ojos por el sueño

-Buenos días niñas- respondió Lincoln- ya está listo el desayuno, vístanse y bajen-

Ambas obedecieron y subieron de vuelta a sus habitaciones

Se escucha un traqueteo de la puerta y esta se abre

-Estamos en casa- se escucha en manada, eran las hijas Loud volviendo de sus salidas. Se asomaron al umbral que conecta el living con el comedor y sonríen de oreja a oreja -BUENOS DIAS PAPI- dicen todas a la vez

Lincoln les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa, pero no podía evitar pensar en su hijo.

-Buenos días niñas, siéntense, el desayuno ya está listo-

En los siguientes segundos estaban las chicas peleándose por que se sentaría al lado de su padre.

-LIZY, LULU LAS CHICAS YA VOLVIERON BAJEN A DESAYUNAR- grita Lana

-DE ACUERDO MAMI- grita Lizy

-Lizy y Lulu tienen suerte, se quedaron toda la noche con papi- comenta Leia

-Por cierto, Leia, estas castigada- comento secamente Lola

Leia incrédula miro boquiabierta a su madre

-POR QUE?!-

-No solo Leia, todas están castigadas- comenta Lori

-QUE HICIMOS? - preguntan todas a la vez

-Hemos hablado anoche- toma la palabra Lincoln -y nos dimos cuenta de la forma cruel que tratan a su hermano- las mira con seriedad -estarán castigadas hasta nuevo aviso

-Todo por ese perdedor- comenta bajo Lyra

Luna estaba por pegar un grito digno de una estrella del rock a su hija. En ese momento Lizy y Lulu bajan por las escaleras y se escucha como la puerta se abre por segunda vez.

-Estoy en casa- dice Lemy mientras abre la puerta

-Hablando del rey de los vírgenes- exclama Lupa

-Hola Lem….- dijeron las 2 mas pequeñas antes de quedarse mudas

Todos miran a las escaleras a ver a las pequeñas, estaban rígidas mirando hacia la puerta, con los ojos como platos y con las mejillas encendidas.

-Niñas están bien?- les pregunta Leni

-Baaa….baaa….baaa- lo único que decían las 2

-Hola hermanitas, buenos días- responde el castaño.

Lemy camina un poco mas y aparece en el umbral del comedor, cuando todos fijaron su mirada en el quedaron mudos y boquiabiertos. El castaño tenía el cabello corto, un estilo salvaje con un flequillo hacia arriba, un corte parecido al de Thor Ragnarok, solo que un poco más largo y con su icónica bandana en su cuello. Le quedaba tan bien que nadie en su vecindario lo reconocía, y llamaba la atención de todas las chicas y mujeres que se les cruzaban. Esto sonrojaba al chico por la vergüenza.

-Por favor no pregunten por el cabello y díganme que hay café- dijo con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

Nadie en kilómetros en la redonda pensaría que la casa Loud estaría en silencio en el desayuno. ¿La causa de esto?, muy fácil, el cambio de imagen de Lemy. Todos los adultos presentes tenían la mirada en el castaño, preguntándose que le ocurrió para que decidiera tener el cabello corto. Sus hermanas por otro lado, chismoseaban y se reían de el, en cambio las 2 menores solo lo observaban, a Lemy ya le estaba siendo incomodo la situación.

-Si se preguntan, fue por una apuesta- dice cortando el ambiente

-Como dices hijo?- dice Luna

-Perdí una apuesta y me cortaron el cabello, de acuerdo?-

-OHHHH- dicen al unisonó los adultos

-PFFFFT- se reía Lyra junto las demás hermanas

Lincoln estaba por reprender a su hija, pero cuando puso sus ojos en Lemy se dio cuenta, que estaba tranquilo, miraba entre el café y a sus hermanitas.

-Lizy, Lulu- dijo llamándoles la atención -más tarde quieren ir a comer helado?-

Las 2 menores se sorprenden, hacía tiempo que Lemy no les prestaba atención, usualmente las empezó a ignorar hacia unos meses. Ambas no dudan y asienten.

-El perdedor solo sale con chicas menores-dice Lacy con burla

-Si salgo contigo, la gente me vería raro por salir con una ardilla gigante- responde Lemy

Y el silencio vuelve

-Que dijiste _virgen_?-

-Necesitas que te lo deletree?, _perra-_

-Suficiente los 2- interrumpe Lincoln- estamos...-

-Desayunando en familia, si ya lo se, siempre lo dices- le interrumpe Lemy

-Iremos en la tarde chicas- les decía a Lizy y Lulu -tengo tarea que hacer

-Te puedo ayudar- le dice rápidamente Lulu -bueno, si quieres-

Lemy le sonríe y le acaricia el cabello cariñosamente

-No, esta bien. Ve a jugar con Lizy- le decía mientras se tomaba lo ultimo de café, se levanta, lava su taza en la cocina y vuelve al comedor.

-Leia, necesito hablar contigo-

-No hablo con perdedores, además hoy quiero estar con Pap…OYE!-

Lemy la levanta de su asiento con un brazo y se la coloca en su hombro derecho

-No te estoy dando una opción- decía mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-No voy a tener sexo conti….-

-No te tocaría ni drogado, es sobre un tema con tu _negocio de galletas_-

Leia deja de forcejear y se le queda mirando mientras suben las escaleras.

Los adultos estaban sorprendidos, ni sabían que diablos estaba pasando y que ocurrió con Lemy. Las hermanas solo se quedaron viendo como subían, a la vez que sospechaban.

El castaño entra en la habitación de Leia, la deja en el suelo delicadamente, cierra la puerta y apoya su espalda sobre ella para evitar que la rubia se escape. Ambos quedan mirándose un rato.

-Okey, que me quieres decir? Mi tiempo es oro-

-Tienes un problema con las Bluebell Scouts verdad?-

La niña solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendida, y su cara cambio a una totalmente enfadada

-Te chantajearon esas perras verdad? Que les dijiste traidor-

-No me hicieron nada y no dije nada- dice mientras mira a Leia -así que _sien-ta-te-_

La rubia por un momento sintió miedo por el tono de su hermano, y la frialdad en sus ojos verdes

-Hace unos meses, atacaron a tu cartel, fueron unos sujetos grandes no?-

-Si, estaban encapuchados y no los distinguí- decía mientras se sentaba en una de sus sillas de plástico para la hora del te

-Tuviste perdidas, no?-

-Si, me vas a decir que diablos te ocurre?-

-Se quienes fueron- responde secamente

Lemy vio como su hermanita se para de la furia, sus ojos destellaban fuego

-Di sus nombres- dice mientras recobra su actitud de princesa

El castaño estaba por decirle, hasta que sintió una vibración en su espalda, para ser precisos en la puerta. Los están espiando.

Tiempo atrás, Liena no podía hablar, luego Lisa pudo arreglarle las cuerdas vocales por un tratamiento. Así que desde Loan hasta Leia sabían el idioma de señas.

-_Nos están espiando-_dice Lemy con las manos -_no puedo decir nada-_

_-Por que no? - _le responde Leia

-_Por que una de nuestras hermanas se relaciona con ellos en la escuela-_

_-Quien? -_

_-Igual no te preocupes, ella no creo que los haya ayudado en el ataque a tu cartel. Pero si me descubre, arruinara mi plan-_

Leia estaba anonadada, Lemy tiene un plan para ayudarla?

-_Como es que puedo confiar en ti?-_

_-Solo hazlo, por favor Leia, necesito tu ayuda en esto-_

El castaño no se dio cuenta, pero su hermana estaba con las mejillas encendidas, esta sacudió un poco su cabeza

-_Okey, te creeré. Que haremos? -_

_-Ve detrás de El Calabozo de la Pizza hoy a la noche, reúne a tu equipo y no vallas sola. Allí te diré todo, de acuerdo?-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-_Vas a seguir en silencio princesa? - dice el castaño mientras le hace señas a Leia para que le siguiera el ritmo

-No me interesa lo que me digas perdedor- le responde, pero esta vez se estaba riendo al igual que Lemy

-Si me llego a enterar de que entraste a mi habitación mientras yo no estaba, me las pagaras- Lemy se esforzaba para tener una cara seria. Abre la puerta y ve al resto de sus hermanas allí mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te hizo algo este virgen Leia?- preguntaba Lupa con burla

-No- responde la rubia. Se sentía un poco mal por Lemy

-Lo mismo va para ustedes, si me entero de que alguna de ustedes se metió en mi habitación y tomo algo mío sin mi permiso, hare que esa persona sufra peores bromas que las de mama Luan en _el día de los inocentes-_ amenaza el castaño mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

-Como te atreves mocoso- dice Lyra mientras lo toma del brazo para poder darle su zape

Eso, para nosotros que sabemos el secreto de Lemy, fue una mala idea. En un par de movimientos el castaño se libra del agarre y toma a su hermana del cuello de su camisa y chaqueta, y la acerca a el hasta que están cara a cara. Lyra se da cuenta de la altura de su hermano cuando esta erguido, era casi igual de alto que ella

-No me vuelvas a tocar Lyra- decía con rabia en su voz y la empuja hacia atrás haciendo que esta caiga sobre su trasero. Les da una mirada de rabia a sus otras hermanas, todas quedaron un poco nerviosas, excepto Loan y Liena, estas casi se ponen a llorar al ver la cara intimidante de Lemy.

El chico se da media vuelta y marcha hacia su habitación. Entra a esta, cierra la puerta y larga un suspiro. Se sintió bien el defenderse, a la vez que su plan estaba en buen camino. Enciende su velador, su habitación estaba a oscuras.

-_Es mejor hablar a solas con Leia- _pensaba -_puede que sea una zorra manipuladora, pero si se trata de su negocio, es un Al Ca..po..ne?-_

Lemy quedo helado con la vista que tenia en frente. Sobre su cama se encontraba su tía Lily, un poco corta de ropa, nada fuera de lo normal en _Lewd House. _El problema era que la rubia tenia su mano derecha en su entrepierna, y en su mano izquierda tenia una de las camisas que Lemy usa para dormir, y de postre, estaba oliéndola.

La rubia nota que hay luz en su habitación y abre los ojos lentamente, estaba por llegar al Valhalla como para darle importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En el momento que vio a Lemy frente a ella, la sangre se le helo, se detiene completamente.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, Lemy ve el cuerpo desnudo de su tía, y puede sentir como su sangre le decía: -_**Ve y tómalo**_-. Por otro lado Lily sentía como directamente caía en el pozo de la vergüenza, y al bajar la mirada levemente para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, logra ver un bulto en la entrepierna del chico. Había visto bultos antes en chicos calenturientos en su Universidad, eran pervertidos que se excitaban con la presencia de alguna mujer buenorra, pero el bulto de su sobrino era mas grande que el de los chicos universitarios, su mente solo decía: _**-Jackpot-**_.

-Oh, Mierda- lo único que podía decir el castaño

Fin del capítulo 7


	8. Capitulo 8 De Tal Palo

Capitulo 8 De tal palo….

Lemy recordó haber leído una vez, que las mujeres tienen un olor en especifico que solo los hombres pueden sentir. La mayor parte de su vida sintió esos aromas viniendo solamente de la habitación de su padre. Hasta hoy.

Su mente estaba en completo trance, la imagen de Lily desnuda en su cama, el olor de una mujer fértil llenando la habitación, el ser un adolescente con un mar de hormonas alborotadas, esas sensaciones le habían despertado algo dentro de el, algo que dejo atrás para evitar sufrir. Pero el deseo, era mas fuerte que la razón.

-Noooooo…hiiccc-

El sollozo de la rubia lo despertó, la vio como tomaba las sabanas de su cama y se envolvía en un capullo en posición fetal.

-LILY!... yo lo siento… no quería….-

-Me viste… me odias…por favor vete-

-Okey- se dio media vuelta para irse, pero se da cuenta de lo que dijo Lily -Espera…odiarte? Por que te odiaría?-

Lily se tapo la boca, aunque Lemy no la ve, sabia que hablo de mas. Pensó un momento para poder responderle.

-Hace tiempo que no me hablas y me ignoras, lo hacías con todos así que pensé que me odiabas como odias a las demás por como te tratan-

El castaño se sorprende, era tan obvio lo que sentía? Si odiaba a su familia por lo que le hizo y empezó a ignorarlos por el dolor que le causaban. Pero su tía nunca le hizo algo malo, no la vio con su padre en la cama, no lo trataba mal. Demonios era un ángel para él. En ese momento se da cuenta, que tanto su tía como sus hermanitas no merecían eso, les causo tanto dolor como el resto de la familia le causaron a el.

-No te odio Lily- se sienta en su cama y toca el capullo con la esperanza de que lo sienta -me sentía ignorado por los demás, que termine haciéndoles los mismo a ti, a Lizy y Lulu. Lo siento-

Lily saca su cabeza del capullo de sabanas y lo mira. Sabe que esta diciendo la verdad. Los ojos de Lemy nunca mienten, ella empezó a sentir ese calor otra vez.

-Okey, no pasa nada-

El chico esta feliz, hizo las paces con su tía. Solo para que el olor a almizcle en el aire le recuerde lo que vio.

-Uuuuhhmmm, me puedes explicar por que estabas en mi habitación…. haciendo…eso? -

La chica estaba acorralada, ninguna explicación podría valer para justificar lo que hacia. Por un momento pensó en noquear a Lemy con su despertador y salir corriendo. También pensó en decirle que lo extrañaba y que se quedo dormida, y una cosa llevo a la otra.

Luego recordó como pudo haberlo perdido, que sin importar sus sentimientos a él, este seguirá pensado que ella esta con Lincoln. Que jamás podría verlo sin camisa, que él jamás la amaría, ese chico rockero de aspecto duro y personalidad amable y gentil, de cabello corto y sexi….CABELLO CORTO?.

-Le…Lemm…Lemy q..que le p..paso a tu cabello?- preguntaba mientras lo miraba

El castaño suspiro, su tía le estaba cambiando de tema, aunque entendería su sorpresa

-Jeje…perdí una apuesta anoche, que opinas me queda bien?-

-_Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios- _lo único que pensaba la rubia -_por que te tienes que ver super sexi ahora?!-_

-S..si, te queda bien- responde

-Si tu lo dices, es verdad- responde dándole una sonrisa

Esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que la enamoro hace 9 años, aun la tiene. Lily era totalmente rebelde cuando era niña. Al crecer con sus sobrinas fue madurando, cuando vio a Lemy de bebe, le daba igual, es parecido a sus hermanas decía. Pero cuando el chico tenia 5 años y ella 13, el le dio un cambio a su vida, ella estaba eclipsada por la fama de sus hermanas y hermano, además de que no estar en esa relación mutua entre ellos. Estaba deprimida, hasta que el niño la vio y le pregunto que le pasaba, ella le responde con total sinceridad y el responde:

-_Eres genial tía, encontraras un camino para seguir, lo sé porque eres lo mejor.-_

Esas palabras de aliento junto con la sonrisa de infante, le flecho totalmente el corazón, reprimió esos sentimientos pensando que estaban mal, hasta que sus padres se enteraron, y le dijeron que solo siguiera su corazón, que si sentía eso entonces está bien. Ya estaban acostumbrados al dilema moral ante el amor de sus hijos.

-Lemy, te puedo ser sincera? -

El castaño la mira y asiente

-Yo estoy enamorada…-

El chico evito romper la mirada mutua, sabía que tarde o temprano Lily caería ante su pad…..

-…de ti-

Lemy solo quedo mudo ante la confesión, luego proceso en su cabeza lo ocurrido. Ella lo ama a el? Jamás pensó en su padre? Entre otras preguntas

-Puede que pienses que estaba enamorada de Lincoln, pero solo lo veo como hermano. Tú me apoyaste cuando decidí estudiar la carrera de Artes. Y muchas de mis cosas siempre estuviste para mí-

El castaño quedo atento a lo que decía la rubia, era verdad, ella lo ama.

-Por eso siempre sentí esto por ti y…-

De repente el chico la toma por los hombros, esto la sorprende. Al mirarlo lo ve serio, con preocupación en sus ojos

-Yo… te hice sufrir al ignorarte verdad?- sollozaba -perdóname Lily, me siento un estúpido por…..-

El silencio vuelve. Solo que esta vez fue por que Lily le callo la boca a Lemy con un beso.

Están así por unos segundos, para luego, abrazarse con pasión mientras sus lenguas bailan al compas de sus corazones. Ella feliz por besar al chico que le robo el corazón, y el, por recuperar el amor de Lily, solo que ahora era más intenso y jamás la volvería a dejar ir.

El calor vuelve a ocupar la habitación, junto con una ligera oscuridad. Lemy decide quitarse la chaqueta y las botas, sin cortar el beso con la rubia. Esta decide salir de su capullo y tomarlo con ambos brazos. Empiezan las respiraciones agitadas, las caricias entre ellos, no hay mucha explicación, pero parece que ser un gran amante esta en las sangre Loud. Lemy no soltaba la boca de Lily, mientras la tomaba desde la cintura, por otro lado, Lily despojaba al chico de sus ropas de a poco, aflojaba el cinturón y le desabrochaba su pantalón. En un ligero despiste del muchacho, ella tantea su bulto, quería saber si vio bien su tamaño anteriormente. La respuesta que se dio ella misma, es que si.

Lemy corta el beso, pero un ligero puente de saliva aun une sus bocas, y en un segundo se quita su camisa y su pantalón.

-Baaa….baaa….baaa- lo único que dice Lily al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Lemy.

El chico tenia un cuerpo bien torneado para su edad, su musculatura y esbeltez combinaban muy bien con su nuevo aspecto. Puede que las hormonas en su ADN aceleren y mejoren su desarrollo.

La rubia tardó en reaccionar cuando el chico le quito las sabanas que la cubrían, ahora ella estaba indefensa. Vio como el lentamente se acercaba la boca a su intimidad. El chico estaba ansioso de saborear aquello que libera ese dulce olor que lo volvía loco. Cuando beso la entrada de la rubia, esta sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, los movimientos de lengua del castaño le daban cada vez un impulso mayor, estuvieron un rato es esa posición hasta que la rubia decidiera vengarse. Lo empuja y ahora ella se encontraba de cara en la entre pierna del chico, levanta y desliza los bóxer y ve el premio que le esperaba.

-Ohhhhhh, eres grande- decía con una risita

Solo eso basto para que Lemy se pusiera como un tomate. Lily toma el miembro y lo comienza a bombear, haciendo que la respiración del chico acelere. Primero lo besa y luego comienza a usar su boca para satisfacer al castaño. Cuando siente que el chico estaba por venirse se detiene. Se para sobre el, y lentamente va sentándose en su miembro. El castaño abre los ojos, recuerda algo importante.

-Espera! Necesito un condón-

-No pasa nada, estoy en mis días infértiles, luego también veré a Lisa- y termina por meter el miembro entero, espera unos segundos hasta que el dolor se valla.

Lemy nota el hilo de sangre

-Estas bien?-

-Si, es mas grande de lo que pensé. Dame unos segundos-

Y lentamente empieza a moverse, cada subida y bajada volvía loco al chico. Hasta el punto que la tomo y la acerco a el para besarla mientras ella movía las caderas. Lily noto las señales, Lemy le aprieta las nalgas, siente como se hincha dentro de ella y cada vez su respiración es cada vez mas corta.

-_Tan jodidamente adorable-_ pensaba, ella también se estaba por venir.

-Lily… yo-

-Lo se, no me pienso detener, lo quiero todo Lem-

Y el chico estallo junto a la rubia, un calor si igual invadió el interior de Lily, junto con pequeños impulsos eléctricos en sus cerebro. Termino por caer rendida frente al castaño. Ambos están agitados.

Lemy se arrodilla y ve la escena, Lily agotada con la piernas abiertas, viendo como su semilla salía de su interior. Eso provocó que su amigo volviera por venganza, pero aun mas cuando vio la otra entrada llamándolo.

-_No Lemy, contrólate-_ pensaba -_es la primera vez, tienes que ser amab…- _

_-_Que sucede _vaquero?_ -

Lemy la mira, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras que su cabello tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Le daba un sonrisa seductora, mientras que sus ojos ardían de pasión. Con sus piernas levanta solo la cintura, y pone su otra entrada frente a Lemy Jr

-Vamos, _tómalo- _

_***CHASQUIDO***_

El razonamiento y autocontrol del castaño de volvieron cenizas.

Lily podía ver como los músculos del chico se tensaron de inmediato, como Lemy empezó a emitir un aura salvaje. Esto también le encantaba a la rubia. No esperaba que este la tomara por las piernas se las pondría a la altura de sus hombros, dejando totalmente libre de obstáculos su intimidad. Luego lo sintió, como Lemy lentamente entraba dentro de ella una vez mas, su cabeza daba vueltas mientras el castaño va tomando velocidad en su acto.

-_Dios, que le dan de comer a este chico!? Me va a partir- pensaba_

Cuando ya se acostumbró al frenesí, toma a Lemy de su cuello y lo abraza fuertemente mientras la embestía. Pasaron los minutos y el castaño seguía. Cuando Lily ya casi no sentía sus piernas, otra vez siente como el chico se hincha.

-Hazlo Lem, no doy mas-

Y en una ultima embestida, Lily siente como la semilla cálida del chico la inunda de vuelta. Queda rendida entre las sabanas sudadas y la almohada. Estaba totalmente satisfecha, levanta la mirada y incrédula ve como Lemy la miraba con ojos casi sobrenaturales, y con su amigo tieso de vuelta

-Oh, mierda- lo único que podía decir antes de que el castaño salte sobre ella de vuelta.

Los adultos Loud ahora se encontraban en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo ligero. Lincoln rechazo a varias de las invitaciones de sus hijas a _''pasar tiempo juntos''_. Les hizo recordar que estaban castigadas y que estaba ocupado hablado de temas importantes con sus madres.

-Lo notaron verdad? - pregunta el albino -Lemy, cambio de vuelta-

-Si, aunque no me gusto que insultara a Lacy, pude ver que se defendió- responde Lynn -Voy a hablar seriamente con esa chica-

-Ese corte de cabello, le queda tan bien- decía Lola

-Con ese estilo, puede ser un gran modelo de la línea de trajes que estoy haciendo- comenta Leni feliz

Luna estaba callada mientras cortaba las patatas para el almuerzo, recordaba como su hijo seguía esa moda rockera por ella, el era su fan 1#. Pero ahora, era alguien totalmente distinto. Le dolía no conocerlo.

Luan nota la mirada de su hermana junto con Lucy.

-Podrá haber cambiado, pero sigue siendo Lemy- dice Luan -Aun le gusta usar esa bandana que le regalaste cuando tenia 5 años no Luna?-

-Es su tesoro mas preciado diría yo- acota Lucy

Esos comentarios hacen que Luna sonriera. Era verdad esa bandana se la regalo cuando volvió de uno de sus Tour Mundiales.

Lincoln revolvía la salsa de tomate para el estofado, cuando accidentalmente choca con Lucy y su cucharon de madera lleno de salsa cae sobre su suéter naranja.

-Lo siento-dice Lucy apenada

-No pasa nada amor, iré a cambiarme- y se marcha de la cocina

-Bueno chicas, pondremos en orden los castigos -dice Lori -Loan no jugara videojuegos hasta nuevo aviso, Liena no vera televisión hasta…-

Pero la rubia se queda callada al ver como Lincoln volvía a la cocina, con el mismo suéter manchado en salsa, y totalmente colorado.

-Linky, que sucede? - pregunta Lola

-Ehhmmm, esto, recuerdan lo que dijo Lemy de mi habitación?-

Todas lo observan con dudas en sus rostros

-Síganme-

Siguen al albino hasta la habitación de este, la abren y…

-_AHHH,AHHH,AHHH, MAS FUERTE LEMY, ASI, AHH,AHH-_

Todos quedaron colorados como tomates mientras escuchan los gemidos y miran como el techo se mueve por los movimientos bruscos de arriba.

Lana suspira y dice:

-Iré a comprar aislante acústico- mientras se da media vuelta

Fin del Capitulo 8


	9. Capitulo 9 El Hermano Mayor

Capitulo 9 El Hermano Mayor

-NIÑOS EL ALMUEZO ESTA LISTO- grito Lincoln

En un par de segundos, la manada llega al comedor y se sientan en la enorme mesa. Entre algunas madres e hijas, ayudan a poner lo cubiertos y vasos, mientras que el Albino servia el estofado. Todo el comedor quedo mudo cuando Lemy bajo las escaleras.

Sus hermanas lo miraban con rencor, ya que varias de sus actividades de ocio favoritas fueron suspendidas por su comportamiento hacia el castaño a excepción de las más pequeñas quienes lo miraban con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Leia por otro caso lo miraba con curiosidad. Mientras que sus madres y padre, bueno, ya saben por qué están mudos.

Lemy se mete en la cocina y trae las jarras de jugo para el almuerzo, los adultos lo miran de reojo mientras se preguntan, con quien estaba Lemy en la habitación. Buscaron indicios en sus hijas y ninguna daba pista de que estuviera con el castaño, incluso Leia que, según recuerdan, Lemy la llevo en su hombro al segundo piso.

Se escucha pasos en la escalera y Lily aparece.

-Buen Dia mis sobrinitas! - exclama con total felicidad en su rostro

Y las caras de las niñas cambiaron en un giro, estaban todas felices.

-TIA LILY! - exclaman en un grito, mientras todas se abalanzan sobre la rubia

-Las extrañe renacuajos- les decía mientras las abrazaba

-Cuando llegaste? - pregunta Lacy

-Como te fue el Museo? - pregunta Lyra

-Olvida el museo, como era la ropa en Paris? Me trajiste un regalo? - decía Leia

-Ju..jugamos m..mas t..tarde al Mortal Kombat?- decia Loan

-Ya niñas, dejen que Lily se siente a almorzar primero- ordenaba Lincoln

La rubia se sienta frente a Lemy, este estaba muy ruborizado.

-Llegue anoche- respondía Lily mientras tomaba el plato de comida que le daba Lincoln -estaba muy cansada y por eso no desayune-

-Debes tener mucha hambre tía- dijo Liena mientras le daba un trozo de pan para la salsa del estofado

-No te preocupes Liena- decía feliz -Lemy me llevo el desayuno a la cama- esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de lujuria

Ese comentario tomo desprevenido al castaño mientras tomaba jugo, esto termino con el líquido anaranjado saliendo de su nariz como un sifón de soda. Empezó a toser como un maniaco mientras que Lulu y Lizy, que se encontraban al lado suyo, le daban palmadas en la espalda.

Sus hermanas se reían mientras el castaño se quejaba por la picazón que le daba lo acido del jugo. Los adultos quedaron boquiabiertos, ahora sabían con quién estaba Lemy, nunca creyeron que Lily tomaría la primera vez del chico. Lincoln pudo atar cabos, y darse cuenta la razón por la cual su hermanita lo golpeo la noche pasada, estaba feliz…por ambos. Mientras que las madres la miraban con ojos con dagas, mejor dicho, con celos de haber tomado la primera vez del castaño.

Mientras la comida seguía su curso, al castaño le vibra el celular y al revisar, era Leia, la mira del otro lado de la mesa y ve que lo mensajeo por debajo de esta.

-_Tenemos un problema, no voy a poder ir al lugar que dijiste- _

_-Que? Por que?-_

_-Estoy castigada tarado-_

_-Que hiciste ahora Leia?-_

_-Nuestros padres dicen que te tratamos mal y nos quitaron nuestras actividades bobo, esto es tu culpa-_

Lemy leyó el mensaje incrédulo y miro a sus madres, y notan que lo estaban viendo y miran hacia otro lado.

-_Pueden juntarse esta tarde? -_

_-Creo que si, pero yo no, recuerdas? -_

_-Ya lo se! Es para planear algo rápido-_

_-Pues date prisa-_

El chico piensa en algo pero nada le viene, -_Joder ahora quieren hacerse los responsables?- _pensaba

-Lemy más tarde vamos a ir por helado no?-decía Lizy alegre

-Podemos elegir cualquier gusto no?- pregunta Lulu

Allí el castaño se le viene una idea.

-Claro chicas, podrán pedir cualquier gusto- mientras decía esto le escribía un mensaje a Leia, esta lo lee

-Mami- dice Leia -me llamaron las chicas de mi club de galletas, hay una reunión importante en el centro y debo ir-

-Leia sabes que estas castigada, además hoy tengo una sesión de fotos con los modelos nuevos de Leni- decía Lola

-Pero es urgente, nos van hablar sobre la vez que nos robaron ese gorilas encapuchados-

-Bueno parece importante pero ninguno de tus padres puede llevar….-

-A que heladería quieren ir chicas? A la grande que tiene muchos gustos que esta en el centro?- pregunta Lemy a las más pequeñas

-LA DEL CENTRO- responden ambas con fuerza

Lola piensa un momento y se le ocurre una idea.

-Lemy, querido, ya que vas al centro con las chicas, no podrías llevar a Leia a su reunión? Así evitas que se escape de su castigo- comenta Lola

-No quiero ir con ese bobo- dice Leia

-Es eso o no vas jovencita- le reta Lola

-De acuerdo mama Lola, no tengo problema- responde el castaño

Lemy y Leia se miran de reojo y se dan una leve sonrisita que nadie nota. El plan funciono.

-Muchas gracias cariño, luego te daré una recompensa- le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo y posaba levemente coqueta

De pronto Lemy siente el deseo. Eso que sintió cuando vio a Lily desnuda, ese deseo sexual que le gritaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Reacciono y lo ignoro, -_la mesa no es un lugar para excitarse-_ se dijo a si mismo.

Cuando miro frente suyo, vio que Lily lo miraba hace rato, y vio como Lola lo coqueteaba. El problema fue que Lily lo miraba con el mismo deseo, casi como arrastrarlo junto con Lola a lo oscuro. Se lamio los labios y se muerde levemente el inferior mientras Lemy la mira.

-_Genial-_ pensó el chico, pues, ahora tenía una furiosa erección bajo la mesa, tendría que esperar a que se le baje para retirarse del comedor.

Luego del almuerzo, Lemy reúne a todas sus hermanas menores en el living.

-NOS VAMOS- avisa el castaño

-CUIDENSE- responden los adultos

Lincoln le dice al resto de sus hijas que se marchen a sus habitaciones. Quedando solo los adultos en el comedor…..con Lily.

-Muy bien Lily- dice Lori -Quieres decirnos algo? -

-6 veces- responde Lily

-6 veces que?- pregunta Luan

-Lemy se corrió 6 veces teniendo sexo conmigo, podíamos haber llegado a una 7ma pero si seguíamos, el dormiría todo el día-

Lincoln hizo un pequeño gesto de alegría con sus manos, por suerte nadie lo vio. Mientras que Lori, Luan y Lana le daban 50 dólares a Lynn, probablemente por una apuesta.

-Que poca clase tienes- reta Lola

-Mira quien habla, vi como lo coqueteaste durante el almuerzo-

-Y….. como fue mi muchacho? - pregunto Luna, ganándose la mirada de todos -Que? Quiero saber nada mas-

-Para ser sincera, hubo un momento que pensé que me partiría a la mitad, no solo por el tamaño si no por lo rudo que puede llegar a ser-

-De tal palo…- dicen Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn mientras miran a Lincoln

-…..Tal Astilla- replican Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa mirando también al albino

-Ja Ja Ja, que chistosas- burla Lincoln, aunque por dentro estaba alegre de que su hijo será un _''gran hombre''_

-Aunque….- interrumpe Lily -note algo extraño en el. Luego de que se viniera por 2da vez, vi como si su cuerpo se tensara, como si entrara en un frenesí sexual implacable-

-Por lo que dices, parece que fue _duro _contigo jajajaja- dice Luan

-Lo fue, aun me cuesta sentarme- decía Lily mientras se soba el trasero

-Interesante- dicen Lynn y Lana mientras traman algo

Lily ve como la mayoría de sus hermanas traman algo para Lemy, mira al albino y le dice

-Hermano estas bien con esto?-

-No te preocupes, somos como una pareja abierta, aun asi nos amamos entre nosotros- le responde con una sonrisa

-Ya veo- dice Lily, cambia su mirada a Lisa y la ve que esta analizando lo que parece ser el ADN de Lemy en un holograma. La rubia recuerda lo que Lemy piensa del busto de la científica. Y en eso se le viene una idea a la cabeza, mientras hace una sonrisa casi demoniaca.

Lincoln la ve, luego ve al resto de sus hermanas que también están tramando algo con su hijo.

_-Que la fuerza te acompañe hijo-_ piensa mientras larga un suspiro

_**Mientras tanto con nuestro castaño**_

Lemy camina detrás de las chicas vigilándolas, mientras estas saltan para evitar pisar las líneas en el suelo. De repente se detiene y mira para todos lados, Lulu lo ve

-Lemy, estas bien?- pregunta la niña

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- decía mientras se voltea a ver el camino que lo lleva devuelta a su casa

-Vamos bobo. No te quedes detrás- recrimina Leia

En unas cuantas calles llegan a la heladería de Flips, unas de las tantas cadenas de Minimercados y otros negocios que Flips Jr abrió en nombre de su padre. Lemy recuerda las anécdotas que su padre le conto cuando tenia 6 años, de cómo Flips era una hombre terco, avaro y estafador, sin embargo, parece que fue un gran padre como para que su único hijo abriera negocios usando el nombre del viejo negocio del padre.

Y que afortunado que fue el castaño en recordar que la heladería se encontraba al lado de _El Calabozo de la Pizza. _Lizy y Lulu piden sus gustos y ahora disfrutan su postre afuera del local.

-Y el tuyo? - pregunta Lemy

-Que cosa? - responde Leia

-Tu helado, no lo pediste? -

-No quiero limosna- responde con arrogancia Leia

Lemy la mira con una ceja levantada y le pide al heladero unos gustos. En unos segundos vuelve con Leia con un helado de Goma de mascar con Chocolate bombón y se lo entrega a la rubia.

-Espera estos son….. como supiste que eran mis….-

-Tus gustos preferidos? Eres mi hermanita Leia, y se que desde que hablas, siempre te gusto esos sabores- le dice mientras le da una leve sonrisa

-Tonto- le decía mientras comía el helado con un ligero rubor -…Gracias-

-De nada- dice mientras mira a Lizy comiendo el helado sentada en el cordón de la vereda junto con Lulu.

Va pasando el rato, Lemy ve que se hace la hora.

-Chicas, tengo que llevar a Leia a su reunión- le dice a las menores -quieren entrar a jugar en el Calabozo de la Pizza mientras tardamos?-

Lizy pega un grito tan agudo de la emoción que deja totalmente aturdido a Lemy, esta salta y lo agarra al castaño con un fuerte abrazo en su rostro y le empieza a dar besos en la cara al castaño.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo- decía con alegría

El castaño tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras se reía de los besos de la rubia. Por lo que no pudo notar que Lizy lo había tomado de los costados de su cara y estaba por darle un beso en los labios. Los ojos de la amante de los dinosaurios estaban muy nublados por amor, su hermano mayor había vuelto a ella. Lulu estaba viéndola atentamente, viendo como su hermana estaba por dar un ''avance'', y también planeando que hacer para avanzar también con su hermano.

La pequeña rubia estaba a unos pocos milímetros de los labios del castaño y….

-Nos tenemos que ir Tonto- interrumpe Leia -Date prisa y déjalas-

-Okey, no seas tan amargada con tus hermanitas- recrimina Lemy mientras toma a Lizy y la deja en el suelo

Esta hace un gesto de derrota. Mientras Lemy se mete en la pizzería y juegos recreativos a hacer un espacio para las 2 menores. Lizy y Lulu quedan a solas con Leia.

-Por que hiciste eso? Lizy estaba por lograr lo que quería- pregunto Lulu

-No hice nada querida, creo que hasta le hice un favor-

-Sabes que me gusta Lemy, no te metas- le responde Lizy

-Que pésimo gusto tienes mi hermanita, su tuvieras mis gustos finos estarías con….-

-No nos gusta papa- responden ambas -y tu en realidad estas celosa

-PFFFFFF, por favor-

-Chicas ya esta, disfruten de todo, incluso si tienen hambre pueden pedir algo, de acuerdo? - vuelve Lemy

-Nos vemos Lemy- dicen ambas chicas -nos vemos goma de mascar y chocolate bombón- le dicen a Leia por lo bajo. El castaño no escucho por el ruido de las maquinas de videojuegos del calabozo, pero Leia si y ahora estaba colorada como tomate.

-Vámonos, las chicas están por llegar- dice Leia mientras arrastra a Lemy fuera del local

Al salir, caminan hasta la próxima calle y doblan en un callejón que conecta de la parte trasera del calabozo. Allí habían 3 siluetas, de la misma altura que Leia, eran Gwen, Marsha y Kimberly. Lemy suspira, las conoce, si, eran como Leia, pero no sabría como reaccionaria Marsha al verlo, ya que es la hermanita de Gordon.

-Hey Leia. Quien es el chico?- pregunta Gwen

-Es lindo, es tu novio?- pregunta Kim

-Parece que conseguiste alguien con buena musculatura, nos servirá muy bien- acota Marsha

Leia se cruza de brazos mientras las mira seria, con un ligero rubor por el comentario de Kim

-Soy Lemy, el hermano mayor de Leia- responde el castaño

El callejón se llena de silencio, Kim y Gwen miraban incrédulas con ojos grandes como platos, mientras que Marsha lo ignora levemente. _-Joder, que niña tan difícil de tratar-_ piensa el castaño

-Basta de charla. Mi hermano dice que sabe quienes fueron los que nos atacaron hace unos meses y nos robaron todo-

-Te escuchamos- dicen las 4 a la vez

Lemy larga un pequeño suspiro y se apoya contra la pared.

-Fueron el equipo de atletas de la Secundaria-

-Por que esos bastardos llenos de esteroides nos harían eso?- pregunta Gwen

-_Que lenguaje-_piensa el chico -Hay 2 razones, una de ellas es que están vinculados con las Bluebells Scouts, según lo que me dijeron mis fuentes, algunos de ellos son hermanos mayores de las Bluebells. Por lo tanto, les tienen odio-

-No me dijiste esa información por que Lacy es la capitana porrista de los atletas- razono Leia

-Exacto, aunque sea nuestra hermana, no me creería nada y arruinaría mi plan si se entera-

-Y cual es la segunda razón?- pregunta Kim

-Por mi culpa-

Las 4 se le quedan viendo

-Que hiciste hijo de puta? Perdi mucho en ese golpe que nos dieron y por tu culpa yo….- decía Leia

Lemy la toma de los hombros y le tapa la boca.

-Déjame_ TER-MI-NAR-_ le dice seriamente -Como sabrán no soy muy popular en la escuela, secundaria ni universidad-

Leia rueda los ojos por la obviedad.

-Pero todo eso es por una razón, nuestro padre Leia-

La chica se destapa la boca y lo mira

-Que tiene que ver papi en esto?-

-Es por lo que hizo, la mayoría de las profesoras del campus de estudio de la primaria, secundaria y universidad, fueron chicas que papa tenia de novia en su adolescencia, la cosa fue que papa las engañaba a la vez, quedaron con un rencor enorme, y ahora que el ''hijo de Lincoln'' es su alumno, no dudaron de hacerme la vida imposible. Y de postre el entrenador Chandler también es parte de esto-

Leia hace un gesto de asco ante el nombre del profesor de gimnasia.

-Ese perdedor, por que tiene que ver en esto?-

-Papa tuvo relaciones con su esposa, y se anoto en el plan de venganza hacia mi-

Leia queda rígida ante al dato

-Allí es donde mete al grupo de atletas de fútbol y baseball. Por que crees que siempre me peleo con ellos?-

-Y que tiene que ver con nosotras?- pregunta Marsha

Lemy da un largo suspiro

-Si te atacan a ti, atacan a tu hermano, y si atacan a el, me atacan a mi-

La chica queda muda

-Fue por eso que aleje a tu hermano de mi vida, no quería que mi mierda también lo atrape a el. Pero me canse de huir, tengo un plan para sácame a esos bastardos de encima y cuando lo haga….quiero hacer las pases con tu hermano-

-Un momento, si tanto odian a papi, por que a nosotras no nos ocurrió nada?- pregunta Leia

-Ustedes son muy importantes para los logros que ganan los institutos, con concursos estatales, medallas, etc le dan fama a la ciudad. Por asi decirlo, no soy muy relevante, por eso solo yo cargo con esto-

Marsha se siente aliviada, ahora sabe la razón por la cual Lemy dejo de ser amigo de su hermano. Gwen y Kim apoyan a Lemy y lo alientan en el plan. Mientras Leia observaba detrás de el, le dolía el pecho, le dolía saber lo que Lemy sufría todo el tiempo sin que ella lo supiera. Volvió a poner su cara estoica y se dirige a su hermano.

-Ya tienes nuestra ayuda, que aremos? - pregunta la rubia

-Quiero que sean la carnada-

Las 4 lo miran con ofensa

-No me juzguen, saben que lo son, 4 niñas indefensas, un montón de las mejores galletas de Royal Woods, dinero fácil, son enemigos de varias de las hermanas de los atletas y sobre todo, lo que mas odian, el apellido Loud-

-Ok digamos que funciona y los atraemos. Que haremos para convencerlos de que nos dejen en paz? - dice la rubia

-Eso hermanita, déjamelo a mi- decía mientras que miraba la pared que daba a un terreno baldío.

Las chicas se iban marchando de apoco, y cuando Lemy quedo solo unos segundos, da un par de golpecitos a la pared con los dedos

-Ya escuchaste todo, nos vemos el viernes próximo. Suerte Annie-

Del otro lado de la pared se encontraba la pelirroja, esta golpea 2 veces la pared en respuesta y se va del lugar.

Lemy y Leia vuelven al calabozo y retiran a las 2 mas pequeñas y vuelven a su hogar. Entre el castaño, Lizy y Lulu van caminando riéndose y jugando. Mientras que Leia solo está en silencio, no se puede sacar de la cabeza todo lo que Lemy dijo. Fija su vista en el chico que juega con las pequeñas y recuerda cuando el hacia lo mismo con ella y sus hermanas mayores.

Cuando llegan a la casa, la rubia queda mirando como Lemy sube por las escaleras y desaparece de su vista.

-_Por qué dejaste de ser asi con nosotras?-_ pensaba

Fin del Capitulo 9

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y me alegro mucho que les gusta la historia, para ser sinceros, me fijo constantemente si me dejaron algún nuevo comentario jajajaja. Quiero saber si les gusta el rumbo de la historia, aviso que aun falta muchas verdades que golpeen a Lemy y vuelva mas tensa la relación familiar. Ante cualquier pregunta, fuera del futuro de la historia, voy a tratar responderla.**_

_**Muchos saludos.**_


	10. Capitulo 10 Un Conflicto Inevitable

Capitulo 10 Un Conflicto Inevitable

La noche llega a la casa Loud, varios de los adultos están preparando la cena, Lemy estaba en su cuarto arreglando un viejo tocadiscos, Lizy y Lulu les contaban a sus madres de como su hermano les dio una tarde increíble de helado y juegos infantiles. Mientras que las demás hermanas, en secreto, hicieron una reunión para hablar de su ''injusto'' castigo y cómo encarar a sus padres, solo Leia estaba en silencio.

Una fea tormenta se avecina a la casa Loud.

-Muy bien Leia, dinos que paso con ese tarado- exclama Lacy

La pregunta sorprende a la rubia, pues no sabía el plan de sus hermanas.

-A que te refieres? -

-Uuuggh, que te dijo ese bobo, sabemos que algo te quería decir cuando te arrastro a tu habitación esta mañana-dice Liby -queremos saber-

-Yo…no se si decirlo-

-Y por que no?- pregunta Liena

-Chicas no creen…que…..tratamos un poco mal a Lemy?-

Todas quedan mudas, luego largan una carcajada.

-Por favor…. Sabes que ese tonto se lo merece. Nos comenzó a ignorar como si fuéramos nada hace años, no es justo que nos castiguen por eso, y menos que nos quite a papi, entiendes hermanita?- comenta Lupa

Leia asiente con pena en su rostro

-Asi que dinos de que hablaste- asiente Lyra

-Bueno….es algo largo asi que siéntense-

Desde principio a fin, Leia le cuenta la verdad a sus hermanas, también la parte que Lemy carga la culpa de la vida lujuriosa de Lincoln. Ahora las chicas ya saben por donde atacar, y no se van a contener.

-CHICOS LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA-grita Lynn

Primero bajan las chicas, todas dirigen la mirada a la puerta de Lemy, ya con un plan en mente. Luego baja Lemy, este estaba ansioso, si lograba reparar ese viejo tocadiscos, fácilmente lo vendería a unos 200 dólares, además de que su plan está yendo en buena dirección. El ansia poder sacarse esas molestias del trasero. Cuando baja ve a todos juntos en el comedor, hasta que se queda mirando a Lily y está también le devuelve la mirada, ambos se sonrojan con una sonrisa. Decide ayudar a Lynn a servir la comida, cuando nota la mirada de sus hermanas en su espalda, sentía que en cualquier momento le clavarían un cuchillo traicioneramente.

Ya con la mesa preparada, todos se sentaron a comer, la clásica Lynnsaña, realmente le hacía recordar a su abuelo.

-Madres, papi, queremos hablar con ustedes- levanta la voz Lyra

No sabe cómo, pero Lemy sentía problemas, tal vez al tener una vida de mierda durante tanto tiempo logro desarrollar un sentido arácnido a estos.

-Nuestro castigo es injusto- aclara Liby -Si Lemy les dijo que nosotras lo tratamos mal, es mas que una mentira, así ustedes se centran en nosotros y no notan que Lemy se escapa algunas noches si que nos demos cuenta-

-Liby, sabemos qué haces y la respuesta es no, hemos visto su actitud con Lemy y no podemos tolerar eso- responde Luan

-VAMOS! - grita Lacy -por que defienden a este perdedor ahora?-

-LACY LOUD!- grita Lynn

-Déjalas mama, me importa una mierda sus vidas- responde Lemy mientras corta un trozo de comida

-Ohh buuu buuu, Lemy quiere llorar por qué piensan que la escuela lo odia por papi- acota Lupa

-Si, eso es bastante tonto- dicen Liena y Loan

…..

_**(Reproducir Tattooed In Reverse -Marilyn Manson)**_

Lemy quedo rígido, incluso mientras cortaba la comida de su plato.

-Leia…. les dijiste…-

La rubia estaba muda, aunque no quería estar castigada, en ese momento sintió que no debió abrir la boca con sus hermanas. Pero no sabia si creer la historia de Lemy, por lo que opto en estar de lado de sus hermanas.

-Lily, puedes llevar a Lizy y Lulu arriba por favor?- decía el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro

Lily en realidad quería quedarse y defender al castaño, pero cuando vio los ojos de este, le dio pánico. Estaba totalmente furioso. Tomo rápidamente a las niñas de sus asientos y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Estaba harto, odiaba esto, odiaba como siempre se ponían en su contra, como siempre ellas tienen que ser lo primero en la familia. Empezó a temblar mientras respiraba profundamente, para evitar romperles la cara a cada una de ellas

-Que? Ya te vas a poner a llorar? - comenta Lupa con una risita

-LUPA! Discúlpate ahora mis….- grito Lucy

_***SPLOORCH***_

Fue interrumpida cuando la bandeja de Lynnsaña aterrizo en la cara de Lupa, tumbándola.

-Mira! Ja, tienes la cara llena de otra cosa que no sea el semen de tu padre Lupa-

Todos quedaron mudos ante la acción y comentario de Lemy.

-QUE CARAJOS HACES IMBECIL? - grita Lyra

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo violinista de cuarta- decía Lemy mientras se remanga los antebrazos de la chaqueta

-LEMY HAYTHAM LOUD! DETENTE AHORA MISMO!- grita Lincoln

-CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA LINCOLN!- le responde el castaño

Todos quedan boquiabiertos

-CREES QUE ESTO ES SOLO UNA RIÑA DE HERMANOS? ESTO ES TODA LA MIERDA QUE TU Y ELLAS PROVOCARON! - le grita mientras señala a sus madres

-NO LE HABLES ASI A PA…..-

-CLAAARO NADIE PUEDE DECIRLE NADA, MIRENME SOY LINCOLN ''ME FOLLO TODO'' LOUD, TENGO UN MONTON DE MUJERES, TENGO 9 ESPOSAS, ME LAS FOLLO, VEO A MIS HIJAS, TAMBIEN ME LAS FOLLO, NO ME BASTA QUIERO MAS MUJERES! ESA MUJER CASADA, AHH QUE LINDO RECUERDO CUANDO ME FOLLE A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE MI SECUNDARIA. QUE ES ESO? QUE ESTAN FURIOSOS CONMIGO? NO IMPORTA MI UNICO HIJO CARGARA CON LA CULPA, TOTAL NO TIENE VAGINA PARA QUE ME LO PUEDA FOLLAR, NO ME SIRVE DE NADA!- el chico temblaba de la furia

Les dirige la mirada a sus hermanas

-HABER CUAL VA A SER SU EXCUSA DE PUTAS ZORRAS? _''PAPI ES UNICO''_, _''NO ERES COMO PAPI''_, _''NO ENTIENDES DE COMO NOS SENTIMOS''_, _''ES ATRACCION NATURAL''. _QUIEREN SABER ALGO? YO TAMBIEN SIENTO ESA PUTA NECESIDAD! ESE DESEO HACIA TODAS LA MUJERES DE ESTA CASA, ESE DESEO DE AMARLAS, DE QUERERLAS, DE PROTEGERLAS- ahora espira agitadamente

-DESDE QUE TENIA 5 AÑOS LAS AME MAS QUE NADIE! Y USTEDES TAMBIEN! PERO ME REEMPLAZARON, ME APARTARON CUANDO PARA MI ERAN LO MAS ESPECIAL DE MI VIDA! SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ME CAMBIARIAN POR LINCOLN, YA ME HUBIERA FOLLADO A MIS MADRES CUANDO TUBE MI PRIMERA ERECCION-la musculatura de Lemy creció, su furia quería ser descargada en sus hermanas, pero se contenía, el nunca las golpearía.

-ME ARROJARON A UN POZO DE AMARGURA, DOLOR Y MISERIA. Y SE CREEN MEJOR QUE YO?- el castaño saca su teléfono y empieza a reproducir un video, era un video de Lincoln en la cama con sus hijas, gemidos y gritos salían de aquel video, el chico lo detiene -Me pregunto….. que tanto afectara a esta familia si publico esto?-

-DAME ESO!- grita Lacy mientras salta hacia Lemy.

El castaño la toma del brazo y la arroja contra la pared, cuando la chica trata de reponerse, ve como un puño va directo hacia su estómago, dejándola sin aire. Cuando varios intentaron acercarse se detuvieron, vieron la expresión de Lemy, parecía que no dudaría en arrancar dientes de un puñetazo.

Todos estaban aterrorizados, ese chico no era Lemy, no era su Lemy. Era rabia pura.

-Que pasa? Donde esta esa altanería que tenían?- les pregunta con una sonrisa, que luego desaparece -Pude haber publicado esto hace ya 3 años, podía salir del pozo donde esta familia me arrojo, tomarlos a todos de la garganta y arrastrarlos a todos conmigo hacia el infierno- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa casi demencial, casi tomado por la locura.

-A pesar de todo lo que me hicieron, no lo hice. Porque hay un leve rescoldo en mi, un rescoldo que me dice que no lo haga, y yo como imbécil que soy me aferro a ese calor porque es una parte muy pequeña de mi…que aun los ama-

La mayoría de las personas del comedor estaban agarrándose el pecho con fuerza, casi clavándose los dedos, les dolía.

-Eso que sienten se llama _dolor_, ese pedazo de carne que me arrebataron ahora está lleno del dolor que me causaron, se lo van a comer y lo van a saborear durante mucho tiempo- diciendo esto último sale del comedor, mira hacia la escalera, piensa en Lily y sale de la casa

Afuera solo hay lluvia, helada, cortante, pero ahora estaba con la cabeza fría.

Piensa en Lily, en Lizy, en Lulu, en Annie, en Hanna, en todos en el club. Y una sonrisa sale de su rostro mientras mira el cielo mientras cae las gotas de lluvia en su rostro. Grita con lo más profundo de su ser, ahora era libre.

-_No, aun no lo eres_\- se decía el mismo, recordó el plan que tenía, como se fue todo a la mierda -_ojalá te ahogues con la polla de papa Leia-_

Saca su teléfono, ve un mensaje de Lily. Opta por llamarla directamente.

-_LEMY! Donde estas? -_

-Ire con unos amigos, estaré bien-

_-Espera!, nosotras… emmm-_

-Escucharon todo verdad?-

_-Si-_

-Pon el altavoz y que me escuchen-

_-Ya esta- _se escuchaba de fondo pequeños sollozos de las niñas

-Lily Lizy Lulu, me escuchan?-

_-Si- _responden las 3

-Deben saber que las amo con toda mi alma, dije que podría haber echo sufrir a esta familia, pero jamás a ustedes, ustedes no se lo merecen-

_-Nosotras también te amamos- _responden las 3 felices por la declaración del castaño

-Como están allá?-

_-Abaja solo hay gritos, tu padr…Lincoln las castigo durante 3 meses. Y creo que Luna acaba de romper en mil pedazos el violín de Lyra-_ decía Lily- _Cuando volveras?-_

-No se, simplemente no quiero estar allí, dormiré en lo de mi amigo, que descansen, y Lily, gracias por esperar para poder estar contigo-

_-Te esperaremos- _decía la rubia mientras se secaba las lagrimas

El castaño corta la llamada mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia apresuradamente, se refugio en un techo de una tintorería para volver llamar por teléfono.

-Vamos contesta-

_-Hola Lem-Lem que pasa?- _era la voz de Annie

-Necesito un lugar para pasar la noche. Mis planes se fueron todos a la mierda-

_-…-_

-Annie?-

-_Ven a mi casa, Spoons Streets 243, departamento 4A-_

-Gracias-

_-Apresúrate, dicen que se acerca una fuerte tormenta-_

Ahora tiene un lugar para pasar la noche. En unos 30 min llega a su destino, estaba todo empapado, toca el timbre y Annie baja en pijamas y pantuflas para abrirle la puerta del edificio.

-Te ves mojado- dice bromeando

-Te ves linda con esas pantuflas de los Minions-

-Entra si no quieres que te deje afuera- le responde con un ligero rubor

El castaño entra y junto a la pelirroja suben por el ascensor. La chica ve su rostro, era peor que el Lemy enojado en el Club. Llegan a la puerta del departamento y entran, el castaño deja su chaqueta colgada y sus botas al lado, Annie le da una toalla. Solo hay silencio mientras se seca.

-Que sucedió?-

-La cague-

-Como?-

-No debi confiar en mis hermanas, bueno, en Leia. Solo empeoraron las cosas, el plan lo hare solo-

-Ok, quieres comer algo?-

-Por favor, y tu mama?-

-Hoy le toco una cena del trabajo, volverá tarde. Asi que estamos solos-

-Perdon por molestarte-

-No pasa nada Lem…- la chica queda muda al ver que Lemy se quita la camisa mojada. Su rostro toma el mismo color que su cabello cuando ve el torso del castaño desnudo. Rápidamente va a la cocina a recalentar algo del refrigerador

-Te deje ropa de mas, espero que te quepa-

Era prendas sueltas por suerte, pantalones cargo, una remera larga y una sudadera. Lemy solo estaba en silencio.

-Hay fideos con salsa- vuelve la chica con un tupper recién salido del microondas

-Soy un estúpido-

La chica lo mira y ve como lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos

-Confió y me hacen esto, siempre en mi contra. Yo que hice? Por que solo yo soy odiado?-

-Lem-

-Acaso estoy mal? Fui un error, solo sirvo para que me usen y me tiren? Yo…..-

El castaño recibió un golpe que le sacudió la mente, al levantar la vista ve como Annie lo miraba con tristeza

-DEJA DE DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES! ELLAS SON LAS QUE ESTAN MAL, NO TU, TARADO!-

Lemy la mira un momento, y comienza a reir.

-DE QUE TE RIES AHORA?-

-De lo tierna que te ves enojada- dice bromeando -tienes razón, siempre la tienes yo debo…-

_**(Reproducir Love is Strange – Mickey & Sylvia)**_

El chico fue silenciado… por un beso profundo de la pelirroja. Este trata de córtalo, ya tiene a Lily, no quiere ser como su padre, debe ser mejor, pero no puede soltar los labios de la chica y termina cediendo a su lengua revoltosa. Están varios minutos intercambiando saliva hasta que se quedan sin aliento, cuando cortan el beso se quedan mirándose los ojos.

-Desde cuando querías hacer esto?- preguntaba el castaño

-Desde que te conocí- responde la chica

-_Maldita sea- _pensaba, al final es un hipócrita. El es igual a su padre.

-Y tu con quien tuviste sexo?-

El chico la mira sorprendido

-Como carajos lo sabes?-

-Tu lengua traviesa te delato- le decía con una sonrisa lujuriosa -con quien fue?-

-…..Con mi tia Lily-

Annie queda en silencio

-Valla te gustan las mayores- le respondia -pero estas seguro que estarás a mi nivel?-

-Ya lo has hecho antes?-

-No, pero me masturbo mucho- decía mientras caminaba hacia un pasillo -ven _lover boy-_

-_Acaso todos en esta ciudad son sexópatas?- _pensaba el chico mientras dejaban el comedor, con la comida sobre la mesa

Cuando Lemy llega al cuarto que tiene la puerta abierta, entra y ve un montón de cosas retro, muchas viejas otras diseñadas en la actualidad. Ve una vieja cassetera que el reparo hace mucho. Annie lo toma del cuello y lo empieza a besar, y cuando el castaño bajo la guardia lo tira sobre la cama, ambos empiezan a tocar, gemir ante el calor del otro, a dejarse llevar por el deseo sexual. Un flashback le volvió al castaño y se detuvo.

-Que pasa? Hice algo mal?- pregunta Annie

-No, es solo que, si hago esto le romperé el corazón a Lily-

-Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y ya sabes quien? Que tu pones el amor antes que el sexo, dime acaso tu tia no esta interesada en que hagas cosas como estas con otras junto con ella?-

Lemy recueda como su tia lo veía cuando varias de sus madres lo coquetean, daba la intención de querer arrastrarlo a un trio con una de ellas. Un pensamiento muy común en su familia

-Yo….. creo que tienes razón, pero no tengo protección y no quiero arruinarte la vida- lo decía con pena

-Que hay del condón que te dio Margaret?-

-Como sabes de eso? Estabas dormida- reprocha el castaño con un rubor por el recuerdo

-Me conto mi mama…. Además de restregarme la foto donde estamos…. Ya sabes-

-Oh jajaja si lo recuerdo… pero el condón lo probé para saber como usarlo y… era pequeño-

Ambos estaban como tomates, uno por decir la verdad y la otra por imaginar a Lemy jr

-Entonces creo que necesitan mi ayuda-

Ambos miran a la puerta de la habitación y ven a Hanna apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, estaba empapada por la lluvia y tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Saben, la cena fue un asco, vuelvo toda mojada y veo que la cena quedo fuera del refri y casi se echa a perder- decía seria y enojada -y me encuentro esto- dice señalando la escena de los chicos

-Yo…. Nosotros no…- decían ambos

-CREEN…que aun me puedo unir a su fiesta?- decía mientras se sacaba su saco y se veía sus pezones parados. Con una sonrisa que hace que nuestro protagonista le tiemblen las piernas.

Fin del Capitulo 10


	11. Capitulo 11 LoserLover

Capitulo 11 _Loser/Lover_

Lily estaba en la habitación de Lulu, cuando subió con sus 2 sobrinas para alejarlas de la pelea familiar, estas se habían zafado y corrieron para volver al comedor. Querían defender a su hermano esta vez, no lo dejarían solo. Las 3 chicas quedaron rígidas ante el insulto de Lemy a la albina y de como les gritaba a toda su familia el odio que les tenía.

Ahora estaban las 3 tiradas en el suelo alfombra de la habitación de Lulu, procesando todo, mientras que se escucha en la planta baja los gritos de las madres y del albino. Lizy estaba acariciando a su lagartija DT con una mirada perdida, Lulu por otra parte estaba leyendo los viejos libros de ciencia de su madre, la tranquilizaba, quería evitar a toda costa querer arrancarles los miembros a sus hermanas. Lily solo miraba su teléfono, en el se veía una foto de Lemy, una foto que le saco cuando este dormía luego de tener relaciones con ella.

-No me voy a quedar asi, me harte- decía la rubia -síganme- les decía a sus sobrinas

Se levanta del suelo, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la puerta de Lemy. Al entrar se puso a buscar en toda la habitación la ayuda que necesita.

_**Mientras tanto abajo….**_

-NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HICISTE MAMA!- lloraba Lyra -TU MISMA ME REGALASTE MI VIOLIN-

-YO QUERIDA?! NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTEDES SE HAYAN CONFABULADO PARA TIRARLE MIERDA A SU UNICO HERMANO! - responde Luna

-Cálmate amor- dice Lincoln y la mueve a un lado, pone una expresión seria y enojada hacia sus hijas -A partir de este dia, estarán castigadas durante 3 meses, sin televisión, sin videojuegos, sin teléfonos, sin salidas, sin clubs, sin trabajos de detectives, sin libros góticos, sin comida chatarra y nada de follar, me oyeron? Y se me llego a enterar de que 1 de ustedes rompe las reglas, les extenderé el castigo 1 mes A TODAS!-

La hijas solo tenían pánico en sus rostros, lo que mas miedo le daban era el no tener nada de papi

-No puedes!- grita Loan

-No soportamos la necesidad, los dolores de cabeza son muy fuertes- llora Liby

-Bueno, su hermano estuvo con esos dolores durante mucho tiempo mas que ustedes, y lo toleró. Deberían escarmentar un poco de eso también para evitar comportarse inadecuadamente en el futuro- responde Lisa

-Eso es mentira, tu misma dijiste que Lemy no tiene esa necesidad. Lo que nos grito fue mentira- decía Liena

-Quieren saberlo?- se escucha la voz de Lily en la escalera. Esta estaba bajando junto con las niñas

-Lily por que las bajas aquí, ellas no es…..- decía Lori

-Atrapa Linc- interrumpe Lily

El albino toma lo que le arrojo su hermana y lo examina. Era el pendrive de Lemy.

-Que lo miren-

-Lily no se si es buena idea- decía Lincoln

-Lincoln si no quieres que tus hijas sigan tratando de mierda a tu único hijo, y que provoquen que el se valla de esta casa y nunca lo vuelvas a ver. ENTONCES REPRODUCE LOS MALDITOS VIDEOS!-

Lily al crecer con 9 hermanas y 1 hermano, pudo tomar lo mejor de todos y ser como un conjunto de personalidades unidas. Era alegre, sencilla y amistosa. Pero cuando la situación lo amerita, tiene un carácter que doblega hasta los mas rudos. En este caso el albino sintió que era mejor no hacerla enojar. Y sintió un poco de curiosidad de como su hijo domo a la rubia.

Prepararon la T.V, conectaron el pendrive y entraron en sus archivos.

-_Mi nombre es Lemy Haytham Loud….-_

_**En otro lugar…**_

-Eh?- lo único que podía decir el castaño al escuchar a la pelirroja milf

-Me parece buena idea mami- respondía Annie con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su madre

-Ustedes comiencen, yo ya vuelvo, debo secarme- decía Hanna mientras desaparecía de la escena

-Eh?- volvió a decir el chico

Annie soltó una risita al ver la expresión de Lemy

-Parece que se te fundió el cerebro ante la oportunidad no Lem-Lem?- decía la chica mientras lo tomaba de vuelta del rostro y comenzó a besarlo de vuelta

Lemy despierta del trance por el beso y empieza procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir mientras se besaba con Annie. 2 voces se hablaban en su mente, eran 2 mini Lemys

_-Me pelee con mis hermanas-_

-Si eso ocurrió-

_-Decidí ir a lo de Annie por que no quería estar en casa-_

_-_Quien quiere dormir bajo el mismo techo que esas zorras?-

-_Empecé a besarme con Annie casi llegando a follar-_

-Seria pura fantasía si no fuera por que soy una abominación con las hormonas a Match 5_-_

_-Llego Hanna y en vez de enojarse, quiere unirse a nosotros-_

_-_Naaaa, habremos fumado hierba antes y vimos cualquier cosa-

-_Tienes razón-_

-Volví chicos- decía Hanna, estaba sin sostén y con unas bragas rojas puestas, su pelo largo le tapaban los pezones perfectamente

-_**Madre de dios- **_dijo Lemy junto a sus 2 versiones en su cabeza

-Oye Lem, no me rompas el pantalón que te preste- dice Annie

El chico mira su entrepierna y ve como su erección estaba a punto de romper la cremallera del pantalón, claro al igual que tener el trasero de Annie frotándolo no ayudaba.

_**(Reproducir Cherry Pie – Warrant)**_

-Yo.. no..- decía el castaño

-Calla de una vez y déjame saborear esto- decía Hanna mientras besaba al castaño

El chico no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente acorralado, y en cuestión de segundos se entrego a la lengua de Hanna mientras que Annie le sacaba la ropa. Cuando le quito el bóxer, un Lemy Jr furioso salió a recibir a la chica.

-Wow…emmm….es mas grande de lo que imagine- decía Annie

-Si quieres cambiamos, no creo que puedas con el- se burla Hanna, mientras que un puente de saliva conecta su boca con la del castaño, este por otro lado, estaba totalmente entregado, en su rostro solo se veía placer además de que no podía reaccionar al jugueteo de las pelirrojas.

-Yo puedo!- dijo Annie un poco enojada -_espero-_ se decía ella misma

Y allí comenzó la noche, la boca de Lemy rotaba entre la boca de Hanna y sus pezones, mientras que Annie estaba constantemente masajeando a Lemy Jr y lamiéndolo, cuando llego la hora de la verdad…

-Espera Annie no tengo condón- apenas podía hablar Lemy, la milf tomaba su boca de rehén todo el tiempo

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en dia, toma hija-

Hanna le da a su hija una caja de condones, estos tienen el tamaño correcto. Annie abre uno y se lo coloca al castaño, y lentamente se va sentado en el. Cuando llego a fondo, tanto Lemy como Annie gimieron a la vez. Unos segundos después la chica toma la iniciativa de moverse, mientras que Hanna ni siquiera deja libre las manos del chico.

Lemy ebrio de placer ni siquiera podía distinguir cual de las 2 chicas estaba sobre el, hasta que sitio un peso sobre su rostro, al poder enfocar su vista tenia la entrepierna de Hanna en su boca, allí empezó su arduo trabajo de complacer a la milf. Le costaba respirar, pero lo aceptaba, quiera agradecer de alguna manera a la mujer por todo lo que hizo por el, quería agradecerles a ambas. Siguieron durante un tiempo en esa posición, se podía oír a ambas mujeres gemir el nombre del chico.

De repente, pudo tomar aire, Hanna salió de encima suyo. Cuando recupero parte de su visión clavo sus ojos en frente suyo, y los abrió como 2 platos.

Durante toda su vida, vio como su familia se entregaba al placer sexual, como varias de sus madres y hermanas se complacían con su padre, varias de ellas tenían ciertos _''fetiches''. _Mama Lori tenia un _Strap On_, esperaba que solo lo usara en sus otras madres aunque seria realmente cómico que lo usara en su padre, Luan era de adorar los _Creampies_, Lucy le gustaba los juegos de rol…..que incluían _violaciones _o _sacrificios_, el ultimo que vio fue el de sus madres Lana y Lola, ya saben, juego de gemelas, etc, las vio besarse durante ese acto. Alli se dio cuenta que sus madres eran abiertas también entre ellas. _-Un paso mas en la decadencia Loud- _se decía el mismo

Quien diría que vería la misma escena… entre Hanna y Annie

-Jejejeje- se reía Hanna -que pasa? Pensaste que los Loud son los únicos con _mentalidad abierta_?-

-Te gusta lo que ves? Lem-Lem?- decía Annie mientras baba le salida de los costados de su boca

El chico solo estaba en silencio

-Lemy?- preguntaba Hanna

El castaño levanto levemente a Annie para que quedara a cierta altura, apoyo la puntas de sus pies en la cama mientras flexionaba sus rodillas, cuando Annie se da cuenta ya era tarde. El castaño empezó a mover rápidamente su cintura arriba y abajo, embistiendo a la chica con una rapidez que esta no la vio venir

-AHHHH,AHHHH,AHHHHH- lo único que podía decir -dios que bueno eres siendo rudo- decía mientras la babeaba del placer

Hanna solo podía ver el acto, mientras se masturbaba de solo verlo.

-DIOS,DIOS,DIOS- ya no podía estar erguida y termino cayendo sobre Lemy, agarrándose de las sabanas -Me vas a partir Lemy!-

-Que pasa _cherry pie?_\- le susurra al oído -demasiado para ti?-

-SI!, ME VENGO!-

-YO TAMBIEN- decía Hanna mientras se masturbaba

-_UUUGHHHH- _lo único que decíael castaño mientras explotaba dentro de la chica

Ambos quedaron agitados, la chica se baja de encima, Lemy se quita el condón, lo ata y lo tira aun lado. Hanna se levanta y se pone frente al chico

-Mi turno- decía mientras abrió un condón nuevo

-Cuando quieras- le desafía el chico

La mujer le coloca el condón y Lemy trata de voltearla para ser el que esta arriba, pero la mujer es rápida y logra tumbarlo de vuelta sobre la cama

-Estas en mis dominios ahora chico, no creas que puedes manejarme- le decía con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Pero ella se baja de encima suyo y se pone en 4 frente a el

-Veamos que me puedes hacer- le reta la Milf mientras le menea el trasero

-_Yeay!- _decía Lemy Jr

El castaño se acerco y penetro lentamente, cuando ya estaba a punto de moverse.

-Caíste- dijo Hanna

-_Ohhh Nooo- _decía Lemy Jr

Hanna lo empuja hacia abajo y se sienta sobre el rudamente, Lemy por un momento sintió que casi perdía a Lemy Jr. Y cuando quería reponerse, la mujer empezó a darle sentones rápidamente

-AHHHH, AHHHH, AHHHHH, debo admitir…. Necesitaba esto- decía mientras babeaba como su hija

El castaño no podía seguirle el ritmo, la perspectiva del trasero de Hanna revotando en su miembro lo excitaba cada vez mas, hasta que tuvo la idea de empezar a manosearla

-SIIIII SIGUE ASI-respondía la mujer

Trata de alzar un poco la cintura para que cada revote llegue mas profundo, efectivamente funciono

-DIOS, CASI LLEGO LEM!-

-No doy mas yo….. UUUUGHHHH- termino acabando junto a la madre también

Hanna se baja y se recuesta del otro lado del castaño y del otro se encontraba Annie tratando de recuperarse

Solo había respiraciones agitadas, mientras que la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana

Lemy ahora estaba mejor, la ira y frustración se fueron. Que par de mujeres maravillosas, al voltear a verlas, estas están agitadas y con los ojos cerrado, mira sus sensuales cuerpos

-Oigan- les llama la atención

Las 2 abre los ojos y lo miran

-Listas para el segundo round?- decía con un sonrisita

Ambas miran la entrepierna y Lemy Jr estaba alzado como un mástil

-Por supuesto- dicen a la vez

Y los gemidos volvieron a la habitación

_**Al día siguiente**_

Lemy y Annie estaban devorando el desayuno, mientras que Hanna tomaba una bolsa de compras

-Ire de compras Annie, Lem te quedas a almorzar?-

-No, tengo cosas que hacer- respondía, había un poco de seriedad en su rostro

-Ok, nos vemos otro dia- decía la mujer

-Adios y gracia…-

Fue interrumpido por un beso de lengua de Hanna, esta lo corta con una sonrisa y se va

-Oye, si sigues asi mama va a hacer que te mudes con nosotros- bromeaba Annie

El castaño de solo pensar eso le causa una leve erección, -_En serio!? Luego de lo de anoche aun quieres mas?- _le decía a su amigo

-Eso suena totalmente agotador- responde, y recibe un leve golpe de la chica en el hombro -Debo irme, tengo que modificar todo mi plan-

-Que harás?-

-Dejare a Chandler y esos brutos para lo ultimo, mañana Lunes empezare el plan contra las zorras de las profesoras. Cuento con tu ayuda?-

-Claro, con la experiencia que tuviste con tu tia y nosotras, se te hará fácil provocarlas-

-Eso espero, adios Annie nos vemos mañana- saluda el castaño con la mano

La chica lo toma del brazo e igual que su madre, le da un beso de lengua, solo que mas largo.

El chico sale del edificio, con su ropa seca y el dia despejado, vuelve para enfrentar el caos de su casa.

Fin del Capitulo 11


	12. Capitulo 12 Reparando lo Dañado

Capitulo 12 Reparando lo Dañado

_-Vamos Lemuel, eres fuerte, no eres un cobarde- _se decía Lemy a el mismo. El estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, dudaba en entrar y encarar a su familia -_vamos- _y dio un paso y abrió la puerta

-Hola hijo- dijo Lincoln, este lo esperaba en el Living

-_Que imbécil eres Lemy Loud-_ se respondió a el mismo. -Buen día- le respondió a su padre y paso al lado suyo yendo a las escaleras.

-Quédate aquí, habrá una reunión familiar- le decía autoritariamente el albino

Lemy dio un bufido y se quedo parado al lado del sillón

-LLEGO LEMY!, BAJEN TODAS DE INMEDIATO-

En un par de segundos bajan de la escalera tanto madres como hijas, Lemy ve a sus hermanas, había angustia en sus rostros -_Je, parece que ciertas personas no tuvieron a Papi anoche- _pensaba el castaño. Ahora estaban todos ubicados, sus madres, padre y tía en frente suyo y las hijas e hijo sentados y alrededor del sofá

-Comencemos, primero Lemy lo sentimos- dijo Lincoln -invadimos tu privacidad- le dijo mientras le tira un objeto.

Lemy lo atrapa y ve que es su pendrive, su cara se transforma a una más penetrante y furiosa

-Ya veo, asi que quieren arreglar los problemas ahora por que vieron mi diaro no? Que padres ejemplares- eso ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo

Los adultos tuvieron que tragarse su orgullo, eso era verdad

-Lem, también les mostramos a las chicas anoche luego de que te fuiste- dice Lily -y fue idea mía-

El castaño solo movió su cabeza negando mientras se masajeaba los ojos, ya quería irse de vuelta

-Chicas, digan lo que tienen que decir- dice Lori

-_Lo sentimos_\- dicen desde Loan hasta Leia

…..

-No- dijo secamente Lemy, eso les dolió a sus hermanas y sorprendió a sus madres

-Es inútil que se disculpen, jamás van a cambiar, pasara el castigo y volverán a ser las malditas perras de siempre. Las pequeñas _putas _de Papi- dijo con odio el castaño

-LEMY!- grita Lincoln

-NI TU PUEDES CAMBIAR, NI MIS MADRES NI SIQUIERA YO!- grita -ni puedo evitar ser igual de mujeriego que tu Lincoln- dice mientras se apoya contra la pared y se deja caer

Todos quedan mudos sorprendidos, Lily estaba petrificada mirando al castaño. Lemy le devuelve la mirada

-Mi amigo….. es en realidad una amiga, me ayudo en muchos problemas y yo a ella, estaba…dolido luego de lo de ayer y me apoyo en que siguiera adelante, y…..ocurrió. Antes no había pasado nada- explicaba el castaño

-Es una chica de tu edad Lemy, tranquilo esas cosas pasan- dice Leni, varias de sus madres asienten a lo que dijo la rubia

-….no fue solo ella- decía avergonzado

-Ohhhh, tenia una hermana? Otra amiga? - preguntaba Lola

-Era su madre-

Lemy vio las caras de sus madres, todas estaban furiosas, pero no con el, pareciera como si les hayan arrebatado algo. Mientras que las hijas estaban boquiabiertas, no podían creer lo que escucharon, acaso Lemy era igual que su padre?

-H….hijo d..dime que no a..cabaste adentro- preguntaba Lincoln, había pánico en su rostro

Eso al chico lo sorprendió, que su padre se preocupe por el era algo que no veía seguido

-No, use condones todo el tiempo- respondió

Lincoln larga un largo suspiro de alivio mientras se sienta en un sofá individual

-NO LO PUEDO CREER!- grita Lily

Todos se sorprenden por el susto del grito, Lemy la mira y se levanta del suelo para confrontarla

-Lo se Lily, me dijiste que me amabas e incluso tuvimos relaciones, y la cague como un idiota. Te entenderé si me odias y…-

-TUVISTE UN TRIO…SIN MI!- se cruza de brazos y se da media vuelta dándole la espalda al castaño mientras hace un pucherito de niño chiquito

….

-Eh?- dijo el castaño, ahora tenia su mente llena de preguntas

El patriarca ahora estaba masajeándose las sienes, no tenia de idea este tipo de reunión familiar

-Yo….. quería que….. bueno…, ser muy especial para ti Lily, pensé que querías que solo estuviera contigo, por eso dije lo que hice anoche no quería mentirte y ser un imbécil infiel- decía apenado

La rubia no resistió y salto encima del castaño, un vez en el suelo le dio un beso de lengua tan caliente que le provoco una leve erección al chico

-No me puedo enojar contigo-

-Oigan podremos ser unos pervertidos incestuosos, pero no tengan relaciones en la sala- recrimina Lincoln

-Aguafiestas- dice Lily mientras que el castaño queda atontado por el beso repentino

-ESPEREN UN MINUTO!- grita Lyra mientras se pone de pie -tia Lily acaso tu y Lemy….?

-Oh!, si sobrinas. Yo estuve mucho tiempo enamorada de Lemy y ayer por la mañana me declare, me dijo que si y tuvimos el sexo mas salvaje como primera vez de ambos- decía la rubia mientras ponía al castaño entre sus pechos. Lemy por otro lado evitaba a toda costa que su erección se volviera mas fuerte

Todas las hijas estaban estupefactas, ahora se sentían peor por molestar de virgen a su hermano

-Por cierto hijo- Luna le llama la atención al castaño -no debes deprimirte por esas cosas, debes saber que esta familia es abierta a estas cosas, somos muchos en una casa y por eso compartimos- le decía con sinceridad en su voz

Lemy queda mudo, su madre tiene razón, pero eso no justifica el por que lo dejaron de lado de eso, la soledad junto con un corazón roto puede hacer que te vuelvas de piel gruesa con todos

-Aunque me molesto mucho que hayas _rockeado_ con la madre de tu amiga- decía enojada -acaso tu madre es muy vieja para _rockear _contigo?- eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono triste

-MAAMAAA!- le grita Lyra

-No me puedes decir nada hija, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo-

_-Acaso mi madre acaba de insinuarme? - _se preguntaba Lemy. Luna le da una leve sonrisa mientras que sus ojos lo miraban de forma lujuriosa -_LO HIZO!-_

-Antes de que se salga de tema esta reunión- llamo la atención Lisa -debo explicarles las razones de todo esto- les decía a los hijos Loud

-Que cosa?- preguntaba Loan

-La razón de nuestra familia- dijo Lincoln

-Hace 21 años, un experimento mío se salió de control. Estaba trabajando en un proyecto que utilizaba hormonas para acelerar el proceso de crecimiento cerebral y muscular para ayudar a personas con problemas mentales o atrofiedad de miembros. En un accidente, termine llenando la vieja casa de sus abuelos con hormonas, y desde su madre Lori hasta Lily se expuso a estas, despertando un gran apetito sexual- Lisa mira a Lemy -haciendo que Lincoln se volviera un mujeriego a gran escala en la secundaria-

Lemy apretó su puño, se trago vario insultos que se dirigían a su padre

-No solo Lincoln, también nosotras, tuvimos problemas con nuestras parejas debido a nuestro insaciable apetito. Hasta que Lori termino despertando el amor oculto hacia su padre, allí una a una fue despertando ese amor también, y decidimos evitar crear problemas a otros y centrarnos entre nosotros- explica Lisa. Toma un control remoto de su bata y aprieta un botón, un holograma enorme se presenta ante ellos.

-La hormona era tan fuerte que se adhirió a nuestro ADN, por lo tanto nuestros hijos tendrán nuestro problema también, solo que les genero los efectos secundarios como de dolores, irritación, enojo, angustia, frustración cuando comiencen la adolescencia, si no se satisface ese deseo los efectos se duplican. Y la única forma de evitar ese dolor era que Lincoln lo apacigüe, ya que era el único que podía hacerlo….-

Lemy sentía que su pecho le dolía, siempre era lo mismo.

-…. ese fue mi error- dijo Lisa con lamento

Las hijas e hijo se sorprenden. Lisa aprieta un botón y se ve 9 códigos genéticos y cada uno tiene la imagen de cada hija Loud

-En perspectiva, todas ustedes tienen el mismo modelo de ADN alterado por la hormona…. Pero Lemy es totalmente distinto- aprieta otro botón y se ve el código genético de Lemy -cuando Lemy nació su código genético era igual al de todas, pero cuando fue creciendo, la hormona en su ADN mutó, haciendo que su mente y cuerpo despierten su adolescencia a la edad de 8 años…..junto con los efectos secundarios-

El castaño ya no aguantaba, todo sus sufrimiento en esta casa es debido a una puta hormona en su sangre

-Que solución, dejar que Lincoln folle a sus hijas para calmar su necesidad- decía con sarcasmo Lemy -que no podias crear algún suero como el que le hiciste a Liena para calmar esos efectos?- retaba a la científica

-No, cree varios, pero todos terminaban degradando el ADN hasta matar a su anfitrión- decía Lisa apenada -y con lo de Lincoln…era por que es mas seguro que cualquier hombre fuera de esta casa-

-No entiendo- dice Liby

-El karma por la vida que teníamos antes de tenerlos nos atrapo mi hijos-dijo Leni

-Ustedes nacieron con esa hormona, nosotros solo nos expusimos, cuando dimos a luz todas nosotras… quedamos totalmente infértiles, incluso Lincoln- decía con pena Lori

Ese fue un golpe duro, incluso para los chicos.

-Y…nosotras también?- preguntaba Liena con miedo

-No, pero sus hijos tendrán peores problemas-

Las hijas Loud estaban shockeadas. Lemy se recostó al lado del sofá, saco su pipa y comenzó a fumar frente a todos

-Oye no fumes aqu…..ESO ES HIERBA?-grita Lacy

-Acabo de enterarme de que, si tengo hijos nacerán peor que los _goonies, _ASI QUE NO ME FASTIDIES!- grita Lemy

-De echo Lemy- interrumpe Lisa -como tu ADN es distinto, mas complejo y desarrollado, eres el único que puede tener hijos sanos, además de que eres increíblemente fértil debido a esto-

El castaño soltó su pipa, le alegraba escuchar que sus hijos serán sanos, pero saber que es muy fértil le puso la piel de gallina. Aun mas cuando recordó el que el acto sexual con Lily lo hizo sin protección.

-MALDITA SEA!, YO…Y LILY…NOSOTROS…-

-Tranquilo Lem, estaba en mis días infértiles, además Lisa me ayudo en eso-

-Debo decir que, obtuve mucho material genético tuyo del cuello uterino de Lily- le decía con una sonrisa Lisa

-Que asco- le respondía el castaño

-También tengo mas datos de ti- le decía Lisa -hice ciertos cálculos…. Y tus hijos no tendrán esos efectos secundarios, por lo que tus hijas jamás necesitaran de ti como tus hermanas necesitaban de Lincoln-

Lemy al saber de eso cae de espaldas, toda se preocuparon, pero al ver la sonrisa en su rostro sabían que el estaba feliz al saber eso

_-Gracias a dios-_ se decía el mismo

-Incluso me atrevo a decir que si tus hermanas tienen hijos de ti estos nacerán fuertes y sanos, y claro sin efectos secundarios-

-_Oh, mierda-_

El chico no noto como sus hermanas lo miraban, el pensar tener hijos de Lemy les dio un ligero sonrojo. Lemy procesaba lentamente la información mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, ahora el futuro del apellido Loud dependía literalmente de sus bolas. Luego recordó la situación de sus padres y pensó en su tía.

-Y la tía Lily? Ella es infértil? - le pregunta a la científica

-No, por suerte la hormona se desarrollo mas tiempo en ella debido a que era un bebe cuando se expuso, por lo que su ADN es casi igual al de tus hermanas- responde Lisa

Lemy da un pequeño suspiro, estaba algo aliviado

-Tranquilo vaquero, ya me quieres embarazar? - le dice Lily burlonamente

Ese comentario hizo que tanto Lemy como sus hermanas se pusieran colorados. Las chicas jamás vieron a la Lily pervertida

-Aunque si quieres no me negare Lem-Lem- dice mientras le da ojos lujuriosos

-NO!- dicen todos los adultos a la vez

-Lemy aun está en la secundaria, tienen derecho a todo pero eviten hacer alguna estupidez- dice Lincoln -eso también va para ustedes- les dice a sus hijas -De acuerdo?-

Todos los hijos, incluso Lily, asienten

-Muy bien, ya se hablo de todo así que se termina esta reun…..-decia Lori

-Un momento- interrumpe Lemy

-Que sucede?-

-Todos vieron mi diario?

-Si- responde todos

-Ok, díganme quien de ustedes entro a mi habitación y rompió mi cámara?-

Todos se miran, los adultos saben que ellos no fueron y miran a sus hijas

-Chicas digan quien fue- dice Lynn

De todas las hijas, 2 levantaron la mano….eran Lizy y Lulu

-Ustedes!? Por que?!- preguntaba incrédulo Lemy

-Uuuhhhmmm….buuenoo…..como habías dejado de hablarnos, nosotras te extrañábamos, así que cuando no estabas, nos metíamos dentro de tu habitación y dormíamos en tu cama- dice Lulu

-Y nos gusta usar tus remeras favoritas mientras dormimos, cuando nos metimos esa vez, tomamos 2 remeras que estaban sobre el escritorio y una se engancho con la cámara y termino en el suelo. Nos dio miedo que te enojaras con nosotras así que no dijimos nada- decía Lizy con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Estas enojado?- pregunta Lulu nerviosa

Lemy da un suspiro, el reconoce que en parte es su culpa. Fue el mismo efecto que Lily

-No, reconozco que es culpa mia, las deje de lado y….un momento, por que usan mis remeras al dormir?-

-No lo ves Lem-Lem? Les gustas- dicen alegremente Leni

El castaño queda duro, mira de reojo a sus hermanitas, estas están ruborizadas mientras lo miran

-Crei que habias dicho que no despertaran ese deseo hasta la adolescencia- decía entre dientes Lemy a Lisa

-Primero, la adolescencia comienza a los 11 años por lo que Lizy ya se encuentra en ella, y segundo lo de ellas no es sexual, es totalmente amoroso-

-_No me jodas!_\- pensaba Lemy. Quedo pensando unos segundos, luego camina, se pone frente a Lizy y Lulu y se arrodilla

-De acuerdo, las entiendo perfectamente. No tengo problema si quieren estar conmigo, pero nada cosas de adultos. De acuerdo?- les pregunta con una sonrisa

Ambas niñas asienten felizmente, su hermano las amaba tanto como ellas a el. Lemy se para devuelta y les dirigen la mirada a los adultos.

-Y se que ustedes quieren mi perdón, también ellas- dice mientras señalan a sus hermanas -pero no es fácil darlo, fueron 6 años que me trague ese dolor, además de otros problemas- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Lincoln

Al albino se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Hijo, se que sufres por mi culpa, no era mi intención el…..-

-Basta por favor- le interrumpe -lo hecho, hecho esta. Y tampoco voy a dejar que se metan en mis problemas-

-Pero Lemy podemos ayudarte en…..- dice Leia

-No, tengo que lidiar esto solo-

-Por que no entregar esos audios que tienes? Puedes evitarte tanto esfuerzo denunciándolos- dice con indiferencia Lupa

-Si hago eso, solo les empeorare sus vidas. Los comprendo, porque el dolor que sintieron es parecido al que yo sufrí-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ese fue un pensamiento muy maduro. Lincoln sabe que a pesar de que su reconciliación con su hijo esta muy lejos, esta orgulloso de que el piense de esa forma, aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que estará planeando su hijo

-De acuerdo, con esto se termina la reunión- dice Lori

Y el grupo familiar se divide, los adultos vuelven a sus tareas, las chicas vuelven a sus castigos y Lemy pasa el medio día jugando con Lizy y Lulu, cuando las pequeñas deciden hacer una siesta, fue el momento donde Lily _jugo_ a las cabalgadas con Lemy…..durante toda la tarde. Llego la cena, comieron sin incidentes, una noche tranquila en en clan Loud.

El castaño luego de cenar se puso a ordenar su habitación, _jugar _con Lily lo dejo bastante cansado.

-Lemy?-

El castaño voltea y ve a Lizy y Lulu en pijamas

-Que sucede chicas?-

-Podemos dormir contigo?-

El chico las mira y asiente con una sonrisa. Ambas chicas se alegran

-Antes de dormir te podemos dar algo?- dice Lizy

-Ok que …..-

Lizy lo interrumpe con un beso inocente, cuando lo corta Lemy se sonroja

-LIZY! Que te dije sobre…-

Lulu lo interrumpe ahora con otro beso

-LULU! Tu también? Ambas es…están…en…-

Y el castaño cae de espalda en su cama, totalmente dormido.

-Jejeje te dije que mi beso adormecedor funcionaria- dice Lulu

-Si, eso fue genial-

Ambas tapan al castaño con sus sabanas, Lulu se recuesta alrededor de la cabeza de este y lo abraza, mientras que Lizy abraza su torso, las chicas se sienten cálidamente genial. Mientras que unos ojos se asoman desde las otras habitaciones, viendo como las 2 niñas eran las consentidas del castaño.

Mañana es Lunes, el comienzo del plan de Lemy. El chico no sabe que asi como su nuevo aspecto y actitud rebelde, cambio muchas cosas en su hogar, también lo haría en su ámbito escolar. Que el apodo de _**CasaLoudva**_ de su padre, tarde o temprano, el demostraría que era digno también.

Fin del Capítulo 12


	13. Capitulo 13 Lunes de Clases (Lado A)

Capitulo 13 La Dura Vida de las Hijas Loud

Ser una hija de algún famoso, no es fácil, la fama, el respeto, la sobreestima son varias de las desventajas de esto. Para las Hijas del clan Loud es aún peor, la fama de sus madres triplican todas las desventajas.

Para Loan, el nunca poder parecer segura, exitosa y confiable como su madre era algo que la atormentaba todo el tiempo. Para Liena el no tener la esvelta figura de su madre la hacia sentir insegura de si misma. Lyra no puede cargar con el peso de una madre que es estrella de rock, aun mas cuando sus gustos son distintos al tuyo. La pobre Liby cargo con la herencia de ser temida por las destructivas bromas de su madre, esto le a costado clientes en su trabajo de detective. Lacy al tener como madre a la gran atleta Lynn Loud Jr, siempre ponen sobre sus hombros las metas y récords de su madre, y nunca reconociendo el suyo. A Lupa le jode que su arte gótico y poemas tenebrosos son mínimos ante el trabajo que su madre hizo a los 15 años. Leia era una chica que si le gustaba ponerse a los hombros los logros de su madre, pero solo camuflaba su inutilidad con altanería, ni siquiera sabia usar el microondas, parece todo lo contrario con el carácter de una líder de las Cookie Cartel, pero era solo la contadora y la consejera, mas de allí no pasaba. Lizy también es de tenerla difícil, muchos de sus amigos subestiman la habilidad de la rubia al hacer documentales y grabaciones, pero todos esperaban que ella es una gran veterinaria o que sabría arreglar todo tipo de cosas al igual que su madre a su edad. Y Lulu esta empezando a sufrir los ojos expectantes de logros de la hija de Lisa Loud, no lo niega, ella ama la ciencia al igual que su madre, pero también le gusta divertirse, ser normal, algo muy difícil para una niña que puede generar brazos con forma de cuchillas o telarañas de su boca, evitar manifestar su mutación fuera de casa es cada vez mas difícil.

Lo único que les hacia valer la pena todo esto, eran 2 personas, para la mayoría de ellas era su padre, el stress de su vida se esfumaba cuando tenían relaciones, era lo mejor según ellas, el les aliviaba los dolores que sufrían. Pero para todas en general, su hermano era una luz de tranquilidad y amor propio, Lemy les hacía querer sus defectos, sus diferencias con sus madres, sus habilidades, por que el las amaba tal como eran….antaña mente.

Cuando el chico comenzó a ignorarlas, ellas comenzaron a necesitar de su padre cada vez mas, incluso a compartirlo. Pero no era lo mismo, ese deseo las irrito, las volvió toscas, mas sencillo, las convirtió en unas _perras_ con el castaño. Odiaban que no les hiciera caso, que pasara mas tiempo fuera de casa que con ellas. Querían que su hermano sufriera de la misma forma que ellas. El deseo se les volvió realidad, pero les golpeo como un camión a 160km/h. El era parte de eso también, pero ellas nunca se dieron cuenta. El estaba para ellas, pero ellas jamás estuvieron para el.

Y ahora la habían cagado a lo grande.

Era Lunes por la mañana, estaban todas las mujeres Loud haciendo la típica fila para el baño, este era mas grande que el que tuvieron los adultos en su infancia. Todas esperaban su turno para las duchas, una puerta se abrió y vieron que Lizy y Lulu salieron de la habitación de Lemy.

-Lizy? Lulu? Que hacen saliendo de la habitación de Lemy?- pregunta Lucy

-Lemy nos dejo dormir con el- decía Lizy alegre

-Queras decir que lo sedaron y luego se metieron a dormir con el- dice Lupa indiferente

Todas las madres dirigen una mirada severa a las pequeñas. Estas solo sonreían nerviosamente.

-Solo para que lo sepan, el ya nos dijo que podíamos dormir con el, luego lo sede- decía Lulu

-Hija, no quiero castigarte de la misma manera que tu otras unidades fraternales, pero si vuelves a usar tus habilidades mutantes irresponsablemente, lo hare- dice Lisa

-Si madre- responde Lulu

Se abre la puerta del baño y todas miran, al momento se sonrojan fuertemente. Era Lemy saliendo de una ducha, solo tenia una toalla en su cintura y se secaba el cabello con una toalla mas pequeña. Al caminar hacia su habitación todas pudieron tener un vistazo del cuerpo bien formado del castaño. El leve sudor en sus abdominales ponían nerviosas a sus hermanas. Mientras que sus madres lo miran hasta que desaparece de su vista al meterse en su habitación.

-No sabia que Lemy estuviera tan…fuerte- decía Lori y se mete al baño

-JA, vieron mis rutinas dan muchos frutos- dice Lynn

-No crees que Lemy pueda ser un gran modelo, Leni?- pregunta Lola

-Ya lo creo Lola, creo que tendre que hacerle medidas nuevas para su ropa- responde la modista

-Ahora imagínense que ese cuerpo les estuviera embistiendo de forma brutal- dice Lily

-LILY!- gritan todas las adultas con un rubor fuerte

No notaban los rostros de las hijas, estaban tan jodidamente aguantando la necesidad. La abstinencia sexual era algo nuevo para ellas, y su hermano acaba de empeorárselo. No se podían sacar su imagen musculosa de su mente.

-Mami es normal que quiera morderle las nalgas a Lemy?- preguntaba Lizy curiosa

-Si querida, incluso yo quiero- responde Lana

-No saco el enorme trasero de Luna, pero si la irresistibilidad de verlo y tocarlo- dice Luan

-OYE!- reta Luna

-Creen que pueda copiar a Lemy y hacerlo un super héroe en mi comic?- dice Lincoln al final de la línea

-Si se entera de que usaste su imagen, te pateara el trasero- dice Lynn

-Creo que me preocupa mas el que pueda hacerlo, a que lo haga- responde el albino

Todas asienten, por ahora había cierta tolerancia de Lemy con su padre, pero ambos aun les faltaba mucho por recorrer para la reconciliación. Luego vuelve el silencio al pasillo.

-Tengo una foto de su trasero desnudo, se parece al meme de Ricardo Milos, quieren verla? - dice Lily

Todas las madres se agrupan alrededor de Lily menos Lincoln, la hijas estaban aguantando, hasta que cedieron y se unieron a ver la foto. Todas se pusieron como tomates al verle las nalgas al castaño. El solo pensar verlo de frente hacia que las hijas se retorcieran de la necesidad. Oyen el ruido de la puerta de Lemy y se separan rápidamente.

-Que hacen?- pregunta el castaño

-Nada- responden todas

El castaño se encoje de hombros y decide bajar. Cuando esta por pisar las escaleras Lisa lo detiene.

-Lemy, antes de que se me olvide, cuando vuelvas de tu actividad escolar, necesito que tu y Lily vengan a mi laboratorio. Tengo que darles algo-

-De acuerdo mama Lisa…..eeehmmm estan bien?-

-Si, por que lo preguntas?-

-La mayoría están coloradas, y a Loan le sangra la nariz-

La rubia se da cuenta y rápidamente se limpia con su sueter.

-No es nada, solo el efecto del frio de la mañana- responde Lynn

-Okeey- y el castaño baja las escaleras

A medida que entran al baño y salen, bajan a la cocina para ver el desayuno listo. Ven al castaño con su café y tostadas y se ponen a desayunar con el. Termina y luego de lavar su taza regresa a las escaleras, mientras intercambia unas miradas silenciosas con sus hermanas.

Ellas reconocen que hicieron mal, pero por ahora no podían hacer nada. Mientras todos estaban por terminar de desayunar, Lemy baja las escaleras, cuando ponen sus ojos encima, quedan boquiabiertos. El castaño tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta negra, amabas bastante pegadas a su cuerpo, unas botas de vestir, una chaqueta Marrón y su bandana sigue atada a su cuello. Lupa logra ver una cadena con una cruz invertida junto con la bandana, recuerda que ella se lo regalo cuando el chico cumplió 6 años, ese recuerdo le da cierta alegría.

-Me marcho- dice el castaño

-Espera! No iras con nosotros?- dice Liena

-No, lo siento, tengo que hablar con alguien primero. Nos vemos mas tarde- les da una sonrisa y se marcha

_-Mas tarde- _pensaban todas a la vez mientras largan un suspiro.

Los adultos ven la escena y comparten una mirada preocupados. La hijas terminan de desayunar, se levantan, toman sus cosas y salen para ir a sus respectivos institutos. A excepción de Loan que no estudia, pero para su inconveniencia, Lori agrego a su castigo el llevar a sus hermanas en la Vanzilla. Muchos videojuegos de carreras le ayudaron a conseguir su licencia.

Ya dentro de la camioneta se ponen en marcha, en el camino ven a Lemy doblar en una esquina y encontrarse con una chica, al centrar su visión, ven que es una pelirroja con pelo corto y un estilo steampunk.

-Quien ese esa chica?- pregunta Lizy

-No se pero me molesta verla- dice Leia

-Según recuerdo, la amiga de Lemy se llama Annie- dice Liby

-Que sucedió con la de cabello plateado?- pregunta Liena

-Lemy la alejo, parece que la chica prefirió su banda, en vez de ir por el- dice Lacy

-Mejor centrémonos en la escuela, de acuerdo?- dice Lyra

-De acuerdo- responden todas

La monstruosa Van llega a la puerta de la entrada de las instituciones, al fondo de la izquierda se encuentra la universidad, del otro lado del campo de deportes esta la secundaria y a su lado la primaria, todas se bajan se despiden de Loan y se separan en sus respectivos caminos.

Liena y Lyra fueron a la universidad. Liby, Lacy y Lupa fueron a la secundaria. Y Leia, Lizy y Lulu a la primaria. Allí se reencontraron con sus amigos y comienzan su jornada.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de las chicas ya tenían un día de mierda, la abstinencia de sexo en la mayoría de ellas les provocaba desconcentración durante clases. Siendo regañadas o incluso humilladas por su despistada presencia.

-Esto es una mierda- dice Lupa

-Controla tu lengua Lupa- reta Lyra

-Metete un tus asuntos _perra-_

Ambas se miran con odio, un carraspeo de Liby las advierte, el director McBride de la secundaria y primaria se encontraba en la cafetería, junto con la directora de la universidad. Una pelea y están fritas. Se calman y siguen con sus almuerzos.

-Así la pasaba Lemy todo el tiempo?- comenta Liena triste

-Lo he visto muchas veces antes durante los almuerzos, y si Liena, la mayoría muy golpeado- dice Lulu

-Donde esta?- pregunta Lacy

-Esta en las mesas individuales, en la esquina cerca de la salida- dice Lizy

Todas voltean a ver, se encontraba solo comiendo el asqueroso almuerzo de la cafetería.

-Donde esta su amiguita esa?- dice Leia con sarcasmo

-No esta, tal vez no son de juntarse- dice Liena

-Tuvieron sexo, deben hablarse en algún momento- dice Lupa

-Tal vez…..solo sea eso, sexo del momento. Tal vez no sean amigos muy profundos- dice Lacy, tenia un poco de esperanza en su voz

-No creo, pienso que también la mantiene lejos por…Oh mierda- dice Liby

-Que?-

-Matones y Chandler, están yendo con Lemy-

Todas voltean a ver.

-LOUD! CONMIGO AHORA!- grita Chandler llamando la atención de todos

Ven como varios atletas arrastran a Lemy fuera de la cafetería, mientras que Chandler se detiene a hablar con McBride. Las chicas empiezan a mirar con rabia al profesor de educación física. Luego notan como unos de los atletas se acerca a ellas, era la estrella de Chandler, Richard.

-Hola Lace!, como esta mi porrista numero 1?-

-Hola Rich, bien por suerte- contestaba conteniendo muchos insultos

-Bien primor, espero que tu grupo de porristas me apoyen en el gran juego en 2 semanas-

-Si, lo se….. ehhmm oye Rich, me dices que hizo el estúpido de mi hermano?-

-Aajjj, esa sabandija golpeo a unos de los mediocampistas, lo acusa de hablar mal de ti, puedes creerlo? Que fracasado jajajajaja-

El pobre chico no sabia que la mayoría de ellas tenían intenciones de borrarle la cara de niño bonito de un golpe, incluso Lacy.

-Te dejo, necesito seguir entrenando. Chicas- y se va guiñándole un ojo a las demás chicas Loud

Cuando ya estaba lejos, todas largaron una carcajada excepto Lacy.

-Dios que petulante- dice Leia

-Ya lo creo, tiene el ego por las nubes- acota Lyra

-Lacy? Que te ocurre estas callada- pregunta Liena

-….Lemy me defendió?- dijo con una voz apagada

La mesa quedo en silencio

-Lo hizo- dijo Lizy -Lo conocemos, el dijo también que no pelearía para evitar que lo expulsen. Si golpearía a alguien, seria por eso-

-Tiene razón, no encuentro otra lógica- acompaña Lulu

En ese momento Leia saca un teléfono con tapa y comienza a textear

-LEIA! De donde sacaste eso? Estas castigada- dice Lyra

-Si ninguna dice nada, estaremos bien- dice indiferente -y ustedes no digan nada y les dare galletas con chips de chocolate- soborna a Lizy y Lulu

-Creí que mama Lola te quito tu móvil- dice Lizy

Leia queda muda unos segundos.

-Me lo dio Lemy, por emergencias-

-Y que haces?- pregunta Lupa

-Llamo a mis oídos en los rumores escolares- dice con una sonrisa

Y en unos segundos aparece Kimberly, se detiene frente a ella y hace una reverencia militar.

-Que necesitas Leia?-

-Kim, sabes de las peleas de mi hermano dentro y fuera de la escuela con los matones. Sabes el por que?-

-OHHHH siiiii, nunca lo vi pelear en vivo, pero dicen que es duro de tumbar. La mayoría de las veces que pelea es con gente que comenta mal de ustedes o de sus madres-

El grupo queda callado

-Que dicen?- pregunta Liby

-Creo que la ultima vez fue con unos universitarios, según dijo una de las chicas emo de la clase 1A, fue por que hicieron un chiste sobre el peso de tu hermana Liena-

La rubia se sentía mal, no es la primera vez que se burlan de su aspecto regordete. Lyra le ponía una mano en su espalda para consolarla.

-Pero supe que Lemy le metió un rodillazo en su estómago y luego lo golpeo con una charola de la cafetería-

-El hizo eso….por mi?- pregunta Liena

-Sipi, aunque según muchos se pone como loco cuando dicen algo sobre su madre Luna- decía con una sonrisa -Jamás supe si peleo alguna vez porque lo hayan insultado a el. Necesitas algo más Leia?-

-No- decía seria -Puedes irte-

Y la chica energética se va corriendo del lugar. La hora del almuerzo termina, ahora tienen una perspectiva muy diferente de su hermano. Lizy y Lulu tratan de consolarlas, pero sus intentos son en vano.

-_Odio los Lunes-_ piensan todas a la vez mientras marchan a sus aulas de vuelta.

Las horas pasan y la jornada de estudio llega a su fin. Loan las pasa a buscar, notan que ella tampoco tuvo un buen dia. Sus madres le dejaron a cargo todas las tareas del hogar, incluso las compras, puede que tenga algo de paranoia, pero odiaba ir a comprar y hablar con gente fuera de su ámbito gamer. Esperan por su hermano, pero no hay rastros de el, optan por marcharse sin el de vuelta. Durante el viaje sus hermanas le cuentan a Loan lo que sucedió en la cafetería y de los rumores del porque el castaño vive peleándose. Al llegar ya estaban sus madres de vuelta, por lo que ni oportunidad de mirar un poco de T.V podían. Tenían que soportar este tipo de dia, por 3 meses. De solo pensar en eso ya las desanimo bastante y mientras esperan la cena, se tumban en el sofá todas juntas.

El sonido de la puerta les llama la atención, era Lemy. Pero su aspecto era muy diferente, estaba todo golpeado, y con su ropa toda sucia. Pareciera que lo arrastraron por un campo entero. El también las mira y ve sus caras.

-Como odio los Lunes, y ustedes?- dice mientras entra y sube por las escaleras

Definitivamente fue un dia de mierda para todos los hijos Loud.

Fin del capitulo 13


	14. Capitulo 14 Lunes de Clases (Lado B)

Capitulo 14 Lunes de Clases (Lado B)

Un fuerte sonido invadió la habitación de Lemy, era su despertador, el ruido era tan irritante que el chico apenas lo oye lo apaga, larga un largo bostezo, siente un agarre en su cabeza y en su torso, al mirar ve que eran sus hermanitas durmiendo, sus caras angelicales le hicieron dar una sonrisa. Luego recordó lo que le hicieron antes de desmayarse, ahora las mira con una mirada seria, las toma de las mejillas y las aprieta. Las chicas largan un ligero gruñido por el dolor mientras se refriegan en el para seguir durmiendo.

-Les dije que no haríamos nada de adultos, están en problemas por lo que hicieron anoche-

-Mmmmhhhaaaaa, solo fue un beso inocente- dice Lizy mientras bostezaba

-Nos das un beso de buenos días?- dice Lulu somnolienta mientras estira sus brazos y formando un pico de pato con su boca esperando al castaño

El chico se ruboriza un poco, y les da un escarmiento apretándoles las mejillas de vuelta, amabas gimen de dolor y se refriegan en la cama. El castaño se levanta, para su plan de hoy, debía madrugar, tomo su toalla mientras salía de su habitación. Apenas se levanto y repasaba su plan como si fuera un examen, al comienzo del dia escolar, tenia a Jordan, luego del almuerzo tenia a Christina, y la dia siguiente tendría a Cookie, tenia que ser muy precavido para evitar que sospechen. Como aun es temprano, no había fila para el baño, entra y deja que el agua caliente de la ducha le despeje el sueño, le costaba admitir, pero con el cabello corto se le hacia fácil lavarlo, además de que gastaria poco shampoo. Empezó a recordar cuando una vez por error uso el shampoo especial de mama Lola y Leia, su hermana le cobro dinero por la cantidad usada, maldita tacaña, pero su madre solo re rio y le dijo que no había problema. Era extraño, ya que muchas veces Lola se peleaba con el resto de sus madres y tia por que usaron sus cosas, incluso con sus hermanas, pero con el y su padre era muy diferente.

Mientras se bañaba comenzó a recordar también que sus madres hacían lo mismo, todas se comportaban amables con el cuando cometía algún error, claro para las travesuras que hacia si recibía castigos y sermones.

Su rostro enrojeció al pensar lo que hizo a los 6 años, su madre había tenido un largo concierto y estaba agotada, a la mujer no le importo dormir en ropa interior y una camisa ligera…..en el living. El se sentía extrañamente atraído por el trasero redondo y pecoso de su madre, el estar expuesto lo llamaba mas, se acerco lentamente y cuando tenia el _''botin''_ frente suyo, lo toca con un dedo, su madre largo un pequeño gemido, eso lo alerto pero sabia que no se despertaría por nada, decidido escalar mas y apretó esas carnes con una mano, se sentía genial, pero soltó al instante cuando oyó un largo gemido de la castaña. Cuando paso el peligro, el chico empezó a sentir algo extraño en sus pantalones, para ser exactos, en su entrepierna, esto le dio miedo y salió corriendo a su habitación, por suerte en unos minutos esa sensación se fue.

-Putas hormonas- dijo para evitar pensar en aquello. Para su desgracia, el recuerdo le provocó una erección.

-OH NO, NO LO HARAS!- dice mientras toma la ducha extensible, se apunta a la entrepierna y abre el agua fría. -AHHHHHH- dio un pequeño grito mientras el agua helada le baja la erección.

Cuando el peligro paso, tomo su toalla y salió de la ducha. El chico estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que olvido su ropa limpia en su habitación, dio un suspiro y puso su toalla alrededor de su cintura, toma una toalla mas pequeña y sale del baño.

_-Bien hoy me toca hacer el desayuno, si me organizo podre hacerlo todo rápido e irme antes, debo juntarme con Annie antes de la hora de entrada, me dijo que llevara su cámara y yo llevare mi grabadora. Aquí voy perras- _pensaba el chico, sin darse cuenta que salió casi desnudo del baño y toda su familia estaba en el pasillo haciendo fila.

Al llegar a su habitación, se viste con ropa limpia, algo simple para poder estar en su casa y hacer el desayuno tranquilo. Al salir ve a todas las mujeres en una especie de ronda alrededor de Lily.

-Que hacen?- pregunta el castaño

-Nada- responden todas

El castaño se encoje de hombros y decide bajar. Cuando esta por pisar las escaleras Lisa lo detiene.

-Lemy, antes de que se me olvide, cuando vuelvas de tu actividad escolar, necesito que tu y Lily vengan a mi laboratorio. Tengo que darles algo-

-De acuerdo mama Lisa…..eeehmmm estan bien?-

-Si, por que lo preguntas?-

-La mayoría están coloradas, y a Loan le sangra la nariz-

La rubia se da cuenta y rápidamente se limpia con su sueter.

-No es nada, solo el efecto del frio de la mañana- responde Lynn

-Okeey- y el castaño baja las escaleras

Llega a la cocina y se pone las manos en la obra, recarga la cafetera con agua y la enciende, pone a tostar un paquete entero de pan en rodajas, cuando termina con el pan, empieza a exprimir naranjas mientras el café se hacia, saca del refrigerador mermeladas y mantequilla y las coloca con el pan en la mesa grande, luego trae una jarra grande de jugo, y cuando se termino de preparar el café, apaga la cafetera. Listo un desayuno para un regimiento, se sienta en unos de los costados de la mesa y comienza a tomar su café del dia.

De a poco su familia baja por las escaleras y se ponen a desayunar con el, cuando el termino, lavo su taza y sabio por las escaleras, mientras intercambia unas miradas con sus hermanas. Una vez dentro de su habitación larga un gran suspiro, lo que estaba por hacer era lo que mas odia en el mundo, su mente le decía que no pero tenia que hacerlo por el plan, el debía convertirse en el ser que mas odia…los _metrosexuales._ Por suerte al tener de madres a una de las modistas mas famosas y a la modelo que la llaman la mujer mas candente del mundo, le da cierta idea de vestimenta. Se coloca una camiseta negra nueva, pantalones de mezclilla, una botas de vestir y una vieja chaqueta Marrón. Se daba asco mientras se miraba al espejo, pero sentía que le faltaba algo.

_-Veamos, según mama Leni los chicos que se visten así les gusta presumir, entonces me falta algo de metal como Plata u Oro-_

El chico recuerda que la única cadena que tuvo en su vida se la regalo la peliblanca, al sacarla del cajón la mira, muchos recuerdos se le vienen a la mente, tiempos en donde sus hermanas y el se llevaban bien, ve que la cruz de la cadena esta invertida, duda en llevársela, luego recuerda su origen y legado familiar.

_-De que me preocupo? Si hay un infierno, tengo todos los números para la ida- _y se coloca la cadena, la Plata junto con su bandana en el cuello hacen un combinación explosiva. Conforme, toma su mochila y baja, para irse. Al pasar por la puerta de Leia, recuerda todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, esa niña era un malcriada traidora…pero si le ocurría algo que el no podía detener? Eso lo carcomía, entro en su habitación tomo un viejo teléfono con tapa escribe una nota y deja ambas cosas sobre la cama de la rubia. _-Solo para emergencias-_ le dejo escrito, pero sabia que su hermana lo utilizaría en otras cosas. Tal vez el es débil con sus hermanas pequeñas después de todo. Baja por las escaleras y camina hacia la puerta.

-Me marcho- le dice a su familia mientras estos desayunan aun

-Espera! No iras con nosotros?- dice Liena

-No, lo siento tengo que hablar con alguien primero. Nos vemos mas tarde- les da una sonrisa y se marcha.

Mientras camina por la vereda piensa en esa oferta de sus hermanas de ir a la secundaria con ellas, _-Ahora quieren pasar tiempo conmigo? Pues que se jodan!- _le daba lastima por Lizy y Lulu, pero podía recuperar el tiempo con ellas mas tarde. Al llegar a una esquina dobla y se encuentra con Annie. La pelirroja estaba totalmente despreocupada de la vida, pero al ver al castaño su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa junto con un gran sonrojo.

-Wow…..ehhmmm no sabia que te ibas a tomar en serio lo de seducir a las profesoras- decía mientras evitaba mirarlo.

-Tengo que dar con todo, vámonos no quiero llegar tarde, te explico lo que voy a hacer hoy- dijo, al caminar un poco abre un poco las piernas y se reacomoda el pantalón -realmente odio esta ropa, me aprieta el maldito trasero- decía con enojo.

-Aja- decía la pelirroja detrás de el, la pobre chica no podía sacar su vista del trasero del castaño, _-tal vez le tome una foto mas tarde-_ pensaba.

-Veras hoy tengo a Jordan y Cristina, mis notas esta regulares con ellas, pero intentaran bajármelas de alguna manera, cuando termine su clase le pediré con clemencia que me ayude, _que necesito aprobar de cualquier manera posible_, de esa forma las tentare. Aunque no se note dentro de la chaqueta tengo una grabadora pequeña, grabara a la perfección lo que digan, mientras que tu grabaras con tu videocámara desde los ductos de ventilación. Me podrás hacer ese favor Annie?-

-Claro, cuenta conmigo.-

-Gracias, estamos por llegar es mejor que no me vean contigo, te avisare cuando debes venir a grabar, de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, Suerte!- dijo la pelirroja mientras se marchaba, pero antes se quedo mirando al castaño mientras se marchaba, el chico paso cerca de una frutería, la dueña era una mujer joven con una gran sonrisa, al ver al castaño la mujer fijo su mirada en el y no vio por donde caminaba, termino tropezando con su propio cajón de naranjas.

_-Sera que los hombres Loud son irresistibles con cualquier mujer?- _pensaba.

A medida que Lemy llegaba a los terrenos de la secundaria, mas chicos de su edad aparecían, muchos hablando entre ellos, días normales de juventud. El castaño estaba sorprendido, antes cuando estaba por llegar al sitio, miradas acusadoras e insultos en voz baja le llegaban, pero ahora nadie lo miraba.

_-Sera que no me reconocen por la vestimenta? El corte de cabello?-_

Lo que el chico no se daba cuenta, era que varias chicas, de la secundaria incluso de la universidad, se le quedaban viendo. Entro en el edificio y decidido ir al baño antes de entrar al aula, al entrar e ir a liberar su vejiga, oye a un chico hablando con alguien por teléfono.

-Ya te digo hombre!, es porrista Lacy es candente!-

Lemy queda escuchando desde los urinales.

-Ya se los rumores sobre ella, solo digo que debe chuparla como los dioses, lastima esos dientes de castor. Jajaja-

El castaño sube su cremallera y camina hacia los lavamanos, el adolescente estaba fumando allí. Uno de los idiotas de Chandler.

-Quieres saber algo hermano? Pude espiarla y tomarle fotos sus muslos pecosos son lo maximo, quieres que te pase las fotos?-

Lemy se lava las manos y se seca con las toallas de papel.

-Por que debería preocuparme por su hermano? Si cada vez que llega aquí, el lugar estalla de risas e insultos y aun no e escuchado nada. Además a Richard les gustaran estas…-

-_Ejem-_ tose el castaño al lado del atleta

-Espera….que quieres idiota? No ves que estoy ocupado?-

Lemy solo le responde con una sonrisa. En su mano había un bollo de papel higiénico.

El sujeto queda atónito ante el chico, hasta que ve esa bandana bastante conocida.

-Oh-

Minutos mas tarde, Lemy sale del baño caminando tranquilamente hacia su aula. Dentro de uno de los gabinetes de los inodoros se encontraba el atleta, noqueado, con la nariz rota, la mejilla hinchada, el bollo de papel metido en su boca, mientras que su celular se encontraba totalmente destruido y sumergido dentro del inodoro.

Dentro del aula 105, se encontraban todos los alumnos, menos uno, todos charlaban entre ellos, hasta que entra Jordan por la puerta.

-Buen dia Clase, espero que hayan tenido un fin de semana interesante-

-Buenos días profesora- responde todos a la vez

-Empecemos con los presentes: Abigail?

-Presente-

-Alexander?-

-Presente-

-Lemuel?-

Solo hay silencio.

-Parece que no hay nadie _especial _hoy, será una clase normal después de todo- dice Jordan con malicia.

Todos los chicos en el aula estallan de risa. Hasta que nuestro castaño llega a la puerta.

-Lemuel, presente profesora- dice con un toque de rabia en su voz.

Todas las personas del lugar quedan boquiabiertas al ver a Lemy, incluso Jordan. El castaño pasa frente suya.

-Buenos días,_ profesora-_ eso ultimo lo dice con todo el aire seductor posible. El ligero sonrojo de Jordan le indica que dio en el blanco.

Durante toda la mañana Lemy notaba como su cambio de aspecto llamo la atención a todos, que Jordan lo mirara a cada rato, le indicaba que su plan estaba en buen camino, le molestaba las miradas de las hipócritas de sus compañeras y los celos de sus compañeros.

_-Tal vez, fui demasiado- _pensaba

-LOUD!- grita Jordan

Lemy la mira sorprendido.

-Si sigues mirando a la nada, no quiero quejas de tus notas bajas. Tendrás un negativo por tu comportamiento distraído-

-Lo siento- decía entre dientes, _-Eso, muerde el sebo perra- _a la vez pensaba.

Cuando esta por llegar la hora del almuerzo, Lemy mensajea a Annie sin que Jordan se de cuenta, al sonar de la campana todos los adolescentes salen disparados hacia la cafetería, uno a uno los alumnos salen del aula 105, cuando solo queda Lemy y Jordan, este se acerca hacia ella.

-Profesora, puedo hablar con usted? En privado-

La mujer lo mira de reojo, mientras leía unos papeles.

-De acuerdo, espero que sea muy importante- dice mientras se levanta y cierra la puerta del aula, dejándolos a los 2 solos.

-Yo… se que no tengo las mejores notas y…y no demuestro mucho empeño en clase. Por favor n…..no quiero llevar notas malas a mi casa s..ss..si?- el castaño finge estar desesperado.

La mujer al oírlo, su ego crece a tamaños grandes, tenia al hijo del hombre que la uso como objeto sexual en el pasado, en su mano, pero asi como crece el ego, crece la tentación al poder.

-Tus notas son muy bajas Loud, si sigues asi, te hare repetir el año-

-N…NO! Por favor! Hare lo que sea! N…No quiero que mi familia se entere de esto, estoy muy mal con ellos, no quiero causarles problemas- mira hacia el costado fingiendo decepción, nota un ligero destello en la rendija de ventilación de los ductos, _-Ahí estas Annie-_ pensaba, -Hare lo que sea profesora Jordan, cualquier cosa para evitar malas notas, limpiar, ayudar, lo que usted me pida-

La mujer muerde ligeramente su labio inferior, cayo en la trampa del castaño.

-Vale te tomo la palabra, ven acompáñame- dice mientras se aleja de la visión de la ventanilla de la puerta, lo último que quería era que los descubrieran.

Cuando el castaño la sigue por detrás, este aprieta un costado de su chaqueta, ahora su grabadora estaba encendida. Jordan lo guía hasta el armario del aula, para suerte del castaño, la ventilación también tiene una rendija allí.

-Ok, que debo hacer? Limpiar los pupit…-

La mujer lo calla con un beso de lengua salvaje, incluso Lemy no se lo esperaba. Esta estaba tan desesperada por hacerlo que lo acorralo contra la pared mientras que con su lengua exploraba furiosamente la boca del castaño. El chico se esforzaba furiosamente no ceder ante sus impulsos, tenía que parecer débil. Jordan corta el beso y lo sienta en el suelo, ella se apresura y cierra la puerta del armario, levanta la parte baja de su vestido ejecutivo y se baja las bragas, luego acorrala la cabeza del castaño entre su parte íntima y la pared.

-Hazme sentir bien….y no te hare repetir el año-

_-No me esperaba esto-_ pensaba Lemy mientras se aceraba lentamente hacia su objetivo.

Con las pocas veces que el castaño tuvo sexo, este aprendió que las mujeres son extremadamente sensibles cuando uno les practica sexo oral. Durante esos largos minutos, Jordan no podía creer lo que ocurría, este chico la estaba llegando a su límite….con solo su lengua. Sus piernas le temblaban, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada, hasta llego a tomar la cabeza del castaño con una de sus manos y acariciarle la cabellera con pasión. Cuando llego a su punto, lanzo un gemido contenido mientras su espalda se arqueaba por los impulsos de su orgasmo. Cuando se aparto vio al castaño sentado respirando agitadamente, vio el gran bulto en su pantalón y dudo en seguir, pero no tenia tiempo, debía ir a dar clase a la primaria en 20 min. Tomo unos pañuelos descartables, se limpio sus partes, se subió las bragas y se acomodó el vestido.

-Límpiate y vete a almorzar, felicidades ahora tienes buenas notas- sale del armario y se marcha del aula.

Lemy que tirado en suelo y se levanta, se limpia con un trapo seco del armario y le da una mirada a la rejilla.

-Grabaste?-

-Si, pero ahora estoy toda mojada-

-Lo siento, no sabia que haría eso-

-No te preocupes, iré al baño ahora, te veré mas tarde con Cristina- y se marcha por los ductos.

_-Una menos, quedan 2-_ pensaba mientras se marchaba hacia la cafetería.

Al llegar ve todos los lugares ocupados, tomo una charola y fue a por el asqueroso almuerzo que siempre sirven en la cafetería. Se sienta en una de las mesas individuales y almuerza algo, clava su vista en sus hermanas a lo lejos, vio que miraban algo con seriedad, que estarán viendo?

-LOUD! CONMIGO AHORA!- la potente voz de Chandler le dio una sorpresa, varios de sus atletas lo toman de los hombros y brazos y lo sacan de la cafetería, pero antes logra ver como el director McBride se pone a discutir con el profesor de educación física.

Cuando llegan a un estadio techado de Basquetbol, lo arrojan al suelo, este se recompone y se levanta rápidamente.

-Te crees chistoso Loud?- dice uno de los atletas

-Golpear a uno de nuestros mediocampistas, creo que no has aprendido monstruo- dice otro

Al instante llega Chandler, camina rápidamente hacia Lemy y lo mira fijamente.

-Yo se que tu lo hiciste Loud, y cuando pruebe que tu lesionaste a uno de nuestros jugadores estrella, puedes despedirte de tus estudios aquí, por que hare que te expulsen-

-Yo no hice nada y culparme por todo lo malo que les ocurre, eso no mejorara sus vidas _profesor-_

Chandler lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados, el chico que encontraron noqueado en el baño no logra recordar quien lo ataco, y tampoco pueden investigar mucho, ya que el chico fumaba ilegalmente dentro del baño. Era una acusación inútil, Lemy jamás aceptaría que fue el.

-Un problema mas y te vas- se da media vuelta y se marcha -abominación- dice en voz baja, pero el castaño lo oyó.

No podían tocarlo dentro de la escuela, pero el castaño sabia que si daba un paso fuera del edificio, todos los imbéciles subdesarrollados saltarían sobre el. Solo larga un suspiro y sale del estadio justo para que suene la campana. Ahora tendría que lidiar con Cristina y su clase de Lenguaje. Camina hacia su casillero y al llegar ve que esta todo manchado y escrito. _''Abominación'', ''Monstruo'', ''Loser'', _entre otros insultos mas, pero los ignora, toma sus libros y marcha hacia su clase, antes de entrar larga un suspiro y entra. Sus compañeros eran los mismos que de la clase anterior, por lo que esperaba que Cristina se sorprendería como Jordan, jamás lo hizo, la mujer estaba estoica.

_-Mierda, acaso ella se dio cuenta de mi plan?-_

El chico estaba preocupado, durante toda la clase, la profesora no lo ataco en ningún momento, era solo una clase normal. Cuando estaba por terminar la clase e irse a casa, el móvil del castaño vibro. Era Annie.

_-Lem, estoy en la ventilación del aula 108 de Cristina, veo que no ocurrió nada, que hago? -_

_-No lo se. Se habrá dado cuenta de mi plan?-_

_-No lo creo, te habría expuesto con el director de antemano para evitar problemas-_

La campana suena y todos comienzan a irse a casa. Lemy empieza a empacar sus libros y a leer su móvil cuando….

-LOUD! No te vayas aún. Tenemos que hablar sobre tus pésimas notas y trabajos prácticos-

_-Bingo-_ pensó el castaño y la pelirroja a la vez.

Al igual que Jordan, Cristina guio al castaño al armario de su aula, y al entrar empujo al chico al suelo, cuando este levanto su vista pudo ver bajo la falda de Cristina…esta no tenia bragas.

-Jordan me conto que estas desesperado por aprobar- decía mientras se quitaba su falda -Veamos si puedo aprobar tu examen oral- dijo y se sentó en el rostro del castaño.

Cristina era una mujer con piernas anchas, y gran trasero, por lo que le dificultaba la respiración al chico, además de ser mas brusca, le gustaba domar al castaño como un juguete. Incluso fue más lejos y empezó a apretar fuertemente la entrepierna del chico. Luego de unos minutos de juegos y manoseos, Cristina llego a su orgasmo, al levantarse, el chico ahora estaba todo empapado de sudor y jugos.

-Jordan tenia razón, eres realmente bueno en esto. Pero necesitaras hacer mas que eso para aprobar- se acomoda la falda y abre la puerta -Hasta luego Lemuel- y se va.

Lemy ahora estaba totalmente cansado, se tenia que resistir en darles la follada de sus vidas a esas zorras, lidiar con Chandler y sus musculitos. Fue un día largo, pero con buenos frutos. Su móvil vibra de vuelta.

_-Ya lo grabe todo, me tengo que ir, mama llegara tarde del trabajo y tengo que preparar la cena-_

_-Ok gracias Annie-_

_-De nada. Otro día te ayudo con tu amigo __-_

-Luego de lo que paso, llega esta chica y empeora las cosas. Bueno al menos quiere terminar lo que empezaron- dijo mientras se levanta y se va.

Al salir del aula, los pasillos están casi vacíos, toma su mochila del casillero, guarda la grabadora dentro y sale por la puerta de entrada.

-Al fin sales perdedor. Listo para otra paliza? -

El chico solo suspira, no puede pelear dentro de los terrenos de la escuela, pero estos descerebrados si puede golpearlo. _Fuck this Shit._

-Vamos, acabemos con esto de una vez- dice mientras se quita la chaqueta y la cadena de su cuello.

_**30 min después**_

Luego de la paliza, el castaño caminaba todo golpeado y sucio hacia su casa, por suerte no atacaron su mochila ni su cadena. Cuando va llegando logra ver la van de la familia, por lo que sus hermanas ya estaban en casa también. Al abrir la puerta ve a todas sus hermanas tiradas en el sofá, con caras deprimidas y agotadas.

-Como odio los Lunes, y ustedes?- dice mientras entra y sube por las escaleras. Cuando entra a su habitación, se cambia de ropa, camina hacia el baño para asearse y curarse los golpes, luego baja, ve a sus hermanas aun tiradas en el sillón. Piensa en su día largo y decide ir a sentarse junto con ellas. El único espacio que había era entre Lyra y Lupa, parece que tuvieron un pequeña pelea antes. Al sentarse todas quedan sorprendidas que interactúe con ellas de vuelta. Lyra duda un poco, pero decide hablarle.

-H….hola Lem, como te fue hoy?-

El chico solo suspira.

-Un día largo, no preguntes-

-De acuerdo- dice tristemente

_***TUPFF***_

La castaña se sorprende, Lemy cayó sobre su regazo, esta se puso colorada al instante mientras que sus hermanas la miraban de envidia.

-L…..LEMY! Q…qque haces? -

El castaño solo le responde con un ronquido.

Todas lo miran y sonríen cálidamente, Lyra se acomoda como para que todas se acerquen a el mientras duerme, y en unos segundos se quedan dormidas juntas con el chico, como lo hacían hace mucho tiempo.

Lincoln aparece desde la cocina ir a su habitación y ve la escena, se acerca en puntillas de pie y toma una foto y se va.

_-Esta foto la voy a enmarcar- _pensaba.


	15. Capitulo 15 Experimentacion de Campo

Capitulo 15

Lemy se sentía extrañamente cómodo, a la vez que cálido, esta suavidad que sentía en su rostro no era la de su almohada de siempre, pero se sentía genial. A la vez sentía un dulce aroma, le atraía como moscas a la miel. También sentía como su torso tenia un calor agradable, sea donde sea, el lugar donde estaba durmiendo era lo mejor.

_-Lemy-_

Reconocía esa voz, era su hermosa rubia Lily.

_-Leeemyyyy-_

Juro notar que su llamado tenía cierta pizca de algo…..enojo quizás?

-_LEMY!-_

Y el castaño se despertó,_ -Demonios, me dormí profundamente-_ pensaba mientras se despabilaba. Al enfocar su vista, vio que tenia a varias de sus madres y a su tia frente de el, sus madres tenían una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros, como si disfrutaran la vista, cuando fijo sus ojos en su tia, el escalofrió reapareció en su cuerpo, tenia una cara de malos amigos mientras tenia los brazos cruzados.

-Otra vez, te diviertes sin mi?- dice la rubia con un tono serio

-Eh?-

_-Mmmmhhhh-_ se escucha un largo gemido leve

El chico rueda su cabeza lentamente y ve que tiene sobre el a Lyra, luego de procesar un rato, se da cuenta que se durmió sobre los muslos de la castaña y que el aroma dulce que sentía era la piel expuesta del estomago de esta. Luego siente varios movimientos en su torso, lentamente baja la vista, Lupa y Lacy están aferradas a su torso, Lacy tiene una cara tierna mientras babea sobre la camisa del chico, pero Lupa está fuertemente abrazada a los abdominales de este, la albina metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de este solo para sentir su piel, detrás de ellas ve a Lizy y Lulu aferradas a sus piernas, Lemy ya estaba perdiendo la cordura, _-Acaso yo?...- _, pensaba a la vez que trataba de cerrar sus puños, pero cosas suaves evitaban que lo haga. Logra escuchar varios gemidos alrededor de su _''zona de siesta''_, al buscar sus brazos ve que el izquierdo esta fuertemente agarrado por Liena y Loan, la cosa suave que apretó termino siendo el pecho de la gamer, ambas no entraban en el sofá por lo que se durmieron en el suelo al lado de este, ver que lo que apretó era unos de los senos de Loan, Lemy rápidamente desvía la mirada, y ve que su brazo derecho esta estirado hacia atrás donde Liby y Leia estaban aferradas a el. Ninguna de las 2 tenia pechos redundantes como Loan y Liena, pero el castaño nota que lo que apretó fue una de las nalgas de Liby, esta esta extrañamente disfrutando eso, mientras expresaba una sonrisa mientras dormía.

-Vas a seguir?- dijo secamente Lily

El castaño voltea a verla rápidamente, ni siquiera el sabe como termino asi.

-Yoo…no se c….como..-

-Luan, dame la corneta- dijo la rubia mientras extendía su brazo hacia la comediante.

-Enseguida- dice Luan, y le entrega una corneta de aire comprimido.

-No….nononononono- decía el castaño en voz baja

Y un gran estruendo suena en el living, todas se despabilan por el sonido, mientras que largan un bostezo a la vez que abren los ojos. Cuando se despiertan definitivamente miran como tomaban al castaño de todos lados y lo abrazaban como un oso de peluche. Quedan rígidas mientras ven al castaño mirándolas.

-Emmm…me pueden soltar ahora?- dice con un poco de pena.

En un transcurso de 5 segundos, los jóvenes Loud hicieron un desastre en la sala. Rompiendo cualquier récord de sus padres. Lacy fue la primera en reaccionar, soltó el torso del chico y salto hacia atrás con la agilidad de un gato, cayendo sobre una mesa de cristal, volviéndola añicos. Lulu al escuchar el ruido del cristal rompiéndose salto por el susto y termino clavando varias de sus garras mutantes en el techo, quedando colgada. Lizy toda avergonzada suelta la pierna del castaño y trata de salir de encima, pero con el desastre que ocurría, termino pisándole las piernas al chico por accidente, luego salta para salir del sofá y cae sobre el borde la mesa de café, la mesa voltea y aplasta los pies de Loan y Liena, ambas saltan en 1 pie por el dolor, Lupa se levanta lentamente sin dejar de mirar los abdominales del chico, la pobre no logra ver que Loan saltando en 1 pie se tropieza con Lizy en el suelo y le termina dando un codazo en el estomago a la albina, sacándola del sofá. Lyra miraba totalmente sonrojada a Lemy, luego levanta la vista y ve que Liena estaba por caerle encima por saltar en 1 pie, trata levantarse, pero la rubia cae con fuerza y ambas se dan un cabezazo y caen al costado. Liby y Leia ven que sus hermanas mayores estaban por caerles encima y se movieron rápidamente, pero al hacerlo le logran dar varias patadas a Lemy en la cabeza, Leia salta por impulso, y logra caer sobre la mesita con velador que se encontraba al lado del sofá. Liby no tuvo tanta suerte, sus hermanas caen sobre ella, pero antes logra agarrase del respaldar del sofá, y las 3 hacen que el mueble se voltee hacia atrás, mandando a Lemy al suelo y arrojándole el sofá encima.

Cuando el ruido seso, el resto de las madres y Lincoln aparecieron de la cocina, logrando ver el desastre, y las caras ingenuas de las mujeres que ya estaban presentes. En unos segundos de quejidos de las niñas y la ayuda de los padres logran ponerse de pie. Lemy voltea el sofá y logra apenas levantarse, mientras le da una mirada de enojo a todas inclusive a Lily.

-Bien alguien me puede decir que acaba de ocurrir?- dice Lori a las demás

Un crujido en el techo alerta a todos y ven que Lulu se desprendió del techo, estaba cayendo sobre los cristales rotos pero justo Lemy logra atraparla. Todos suspiran de alivio.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Lemy mientras dejaba a su hermanita en el suelo.

Un segundo crujido ocurre y se ve como un pedazo del techo cae sobre la cabeza de Lemy, este da medio giro y se desmaya por el golpe.

-LEMY!- gritan todos al unisonó.

_**2 hora después**_

Lemy vuelve a despertarse, esta vez no se sentía nada cómodo, dormía en algo suave, pero incomodo, al abrir los ojos ve que se encuentra en el laboratorio de Lisa.

_-__Acaso fue todo un sueño?-_ pensaba a la vez que se tocaba la cabeza, un gran dolor punzante le llego a su cabeza, eso respondía que no lo fue.

-Despertaste-

Al oír una voz voltea y ve a Lisa en su escritorio, escribiendo en su computadora.

-Que paso? -

-Luego del desastre que causaron las chicas al despertarse contigo en el sofá, un pedazo de yeso del techo cayo directamente sobre tu cráneo, no tuviste fisuras ni daño cerebral pero nos diste un susto- dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Lo siento-

-No deberías disculparte- dice Lisa mientras interrumpe su escritura, -las chicas y Lily deberían disculparse- se levanta y camina hacia el castaño

-Es que Lily pensó que la estaba engañan…-

-No pensaba eso- le interrumpe mientras le revisa el golpe en su cabeza -Lemy, ella ya te había dicho que no le molesta que hagas esas cosas con otras mujeres, somos como unas parejas abiertas, si?- le dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza levemente mientras le da una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño se sonroja y evita mirarla, Lisa nota esto y una de sus sonrisas perturbadoras empiezan a aparecer en su rostro. De repente unos cuantos golpes invaden el lugar, era la puerta de entrada al laboratorio.

_-__Vamos Lisa! Déjame entrar! -_

Se escucha por un intercomunicador, era Lily.

_-Fue mi culpa, déjame verlo si? Por favor-_

Lisa mira a Lemy, el chico le asiente la cabeza y esta va y aprieta un botón al lado de la puerta y esta se abre a un costado. Lily que estaba apoyada contra esta, se cae dentro del laboratorio, cuando Lemy la ve, se da cuenta que estuvo llorando y ahora tenia toda la cara rímel. Esta ve que el chico estaba despierto y se tapa la cara.

-MALDITA SEA! ¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABA DESPIERTO! ME VIO TODA FEA-

-Por que no me preguntaste, además considere divertido verte sufrir por ello- dijo la científica

-Maldita tetas de búfalo- y la rubia le da un golpe a los bustos

Lemy no sabia que hacer, el ver la escena lo ponía mas nervioso._ -Que es esto? Una condenada comedia de anime barato? - _pensaba mientras evitaba ver rebotar el busto de la científica. Luego de limpiarse la cara, Lily procedió a abrazar al chico mientras que se disculpaba. Lemy sonreía y le respondió que no fue nada, solo un simple accidente. La rubia, ahora alegre, procedió a seguir abrazando al chico, mientras que Lemy miraba a Lisa escribiendo en su computadora de vuelta.

-Quieres cenar Lemy?- pregunto Lily

-Si, los demás ya cenaron?-

-Si, fue una cena en silencio. Fue algo incomodo- respondió la rubia

-Tomen- dice Lisa mientras le da unos pequeños botes con píldoras.

-Que son?- pregunta Lemy

-Píldoras de control natal, son para ambos, deben tomarlas 1 vez al dia, preferentemente que sea exactamente cada 24 hs para que sea mayor efecto. Ahora podrán tener relaciones sin problemas, aunque claro con nosotras no tendrás problemas- y le da una mirada picara a Lemy.

El castaño se sonroja, pero a la vez piensa, recuerda sus pensamientos que tuvo esta mañana, sobre sus madres. Su extraño comportamiento con el, sus formas de acosarlo, etc.

-Mama Lisa?-

-Si?-

-Antes de irme. Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-

-Claro, que necesitas?-

-Por que quieren que tenga relaciones con ustedes?-

El silencio llega al laboratorio

-Digo, entiendo que mis hermanas necesitaban de…. Lincoln- dice con un tono serio -Pero ustedes ya están casadas con el, para que me necesitan? Por que quieren que yo haga_ eso_ con ustedes?-

Lisa esta petrificada mirando el monitor, no hacia ni un ruido. Lemy buscando respuestas mira a Lily y esta evita la mirada sonrojada. Lisa se para de la silla, camina hacia unos monitores y los inspecciona, en ellos están todas las hijas Loud durmiendo, en otros monitores se ve a Lincoln, teniendo un poco de acción con Lucy, Lynn y Lori. Luego de ver los monitores camina hacia la puerta del laboratorio y la cierra. Toma una silla y se sienta frente a Lemy, cuando el chico logra verla, estaba totalmente sonrojada, Lemy jamás la vio de esa forma, temía de haber echo una pregunta inadecuada.

-La razón de eso, es por que nos gusta hacerlo-

….…..

-Eh?-

-Veras Lemuel, somos adultas, tenemos nuestras necesidades, si? Desde antes de el accidente de las hormonas, el gen Loud era bastante…..revoltoso. Un ejemplo son tus abuelos, sin hormonas, fueron mas allá y tuvieron 11 hijos sin detenerse-

Lemy estaba incrédulo ante la confesión de Lisa.

-Si, lo que tenemos con tu padre es amor puro, pero también queremos divertirnos, y lamentablemente, Lincoln no esta disponible todo el tiempo por lo que tratamos de recurrir…a ti- dice Lisa dando su típica sonrisa nerviosa.

Lemy tenia una mirada inexpresiva, literalmente su familia estaba jodida.

-Si necesitaban _''diversión''_, por que no ir con otros hombres asi como Lincoln hace con otras mujeres?-

-Sobre eso….- dice Lily

-Bueno, a pesar de que todas la adultas Loud somos diferentes, todas a la vez tenemos el fetiche sexual del _''hombre muy joven''_-

…

-Ósea que …..técnicamente son pedófilas-

-Bueno…no estás del todo equivocado-

Lemy se imagino una escena muy típica. Era el sentado en el sofá, mientras que todas las adultas Loud estaban detrás de el. _-Maldita sea- _pensó.

-Si no te sientes a gusto, no te obligaremos si?- decía seria Lisa -Lo ultimo que queremos es lastimarte de vuelta-

Ahora el castaño se sentía mal, nunca pensaría mal de sus madres, y jamás les haría daño. Pero esto era nuevo para el. Lily ve su expresión y ve a Lisa, y una vieja idea resurge en su mente. Camina y se pone de frente a Lemy.

-Lem, se que esto es nuevo para ti, si quieres seguir y ser parte de esto, prometo estar contigo y hacerte sentir bien, si?- y le da un sonrisa cálida

Lemy la mira, y sabe que ella no miente. De todas maneras, no podría decirle que no a Lily, su cara de angelito no lo dejaba.

-De acuerdo- le responde a Lily -Pero que hago?-

-Tomate tu píldora-

Lemy obedece y toma una, al igual que Lily.

-Y ahora?-

Lily camina hacia Lisa y se pone de costado como para que Lemy las vea ambas. Muy pocas veces se puede resaltar los fetiches de nuestro protagonista…..pero el ver a 2 mujeres besarse, era tan efectivo como el viagra. Jamás pensaría que Lily haría eso con Lisa, la científica tampoco lo esperaba, cuando la rubia corto el beso Lisa le encaro.

-LILY?! QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE?-

-Shhhhh- dice mientras le pone un dedo en sus labios -mira, esta funcionando- y señala a Lemy

Ambas miran al castaño y este ya tenia una erección bastante furiosa.

_-TRAIDOR!- _retaba el castaño a Lemy Jr. De repente 2 sombras cubrieron al castaño, al levantar la vista vio a las 2 mujeres mirándolo lujuriosamente, casi como 2 demonios.

-Comenzamos?- dice Lily

Ambas mujeres movieron al castaño y lo pusieron sobre una mesa de examen medico, allí la rubia procedio a besarlo furiosamente, acasi sin dejarlo respirar. Mientras la científica se dedicaba a besar y lamer cada parte del torso de Lemy, su curiosidad científica la llamaba a inspeccionar cada milímetro del chico. _-Bravo Lynn, has convertido a Lemy en el espécimen perfecto- _pensaba mientras veía los músculos del chico.

…..

_-AAAAHHCHOOOO-_ se escucho a Lynn por los monitores de Lisa.

….

Comparado con su día con las maestras, ahora el castaño no se contendría, le devolvió el beso salvaje a Lily mientras metía sus manos debajo de su camisa, y empezó a masajear los senos de la rubia. Lily quería gemir pero Lemy no la dejaba apartarse, hasta que no resistió y corto el beso para quitarse la ropa. En ese momento Lemy se quita la camisa también dándole una vista a la científica, esta tenia sus pezones erectos remarcados en su suéter verde. La castaña empieza a bajarle los pantalones a Lemy.

-Si voy a hacer esto….te puedo pedir algo?- dice Lemy a Lisa

-Lo que quieras- dice con una sonrisa

-Quítate todo menos el suéter-

Ambas mujeres se quedan viendo al chico.

-Eres un pervertido Lemuel- dice Lily burlonamente

-De acuerdo- dice Lisa mientras se quita el resto de su ropa.

Lily se sube a la camilla y se sienta en el rostro del castaño, este con un poco de esa experiencia, empieza a lamer todo el interior de la rubia con pasión. Lisa termina de quitarle los pantalones a Lemy y comienza a bajarle los bóxer y logra ver el miembro del castaño.

_-De tal palo…- _pensaba mientras comenzaba a lamerlo.

…..

_-AAAAHHCHOOOO- _se escucho esta vez a Lincoln en los monitores.

_-Lincoln creo que hay que comprar aislante térmico, tu habitación es muy fría- _dice Lori

…..

Lemy no quería aceptarlo, pero esto de los tríos le estaba empezando a gustar, cuando fue pasando el tiempo, el ritmo de las caderas de Lily empezó a acelerar, eso le indicaba al castaño que estaba por venirse, a la vez que Lisa aumentaba también el ritmo, y en unos minutos de frenesí. Ambos terminan acabando, Lemy saborea el sabor dulce que la rubia le dejo en la boca, cuando esta se levanta y ve a Lisa, sintió que acababa de ver los mas excitante en su vida. Lisa estaba cubierta de su semilla, tanto su rostro y sus gafas, como sus tetas tapadas por el suéter. Esto le dio una erección mas furiosa.

La científica terminaba de tragar parte de la semilla del chico, mientras tomaba un poco con sus dedos y lo frotaba, casi como analizándolos.

-Debo admitir Lemuel- dice seriamente -tu liquido seminal es bastante espeso a pesar de las constantes relaciones sexuales que has tenido, además de que su sabor es muy tolerable-

-Emmmmm, acabas de testear mi….-

-Si, mañana te daré una nueva dieta a base de proteínas alcalinas y azucares-

-Oye, estoy de acuerdo con esto del sexo, pero modificar mi alimentación para que mi semen tenga mejor calidad, creo que no-

La científica lo mira seriamente, levanta un poco su suéter y con brusquedad, inserta el miembro del chico entre sus tetas.

-UUUUHHHHFFFF- dijo Lemy al sentir los senos aplastando su miembro.

Y en un segundo la castaña empieza a masturbarlo rápidamente con sus senos, el chico abrió sus ojos como 2 platos, esa sensación jamás la sintió. Luego siente que Lily se sienta detrás suyo y comienza a lamerle el cuello mientras aplastaba sus pechos en su espalda.

-E…..eso…n..no…s…se v-vale- lo único que puede decir mientras ambas mujeres lo volvían loco

-Vas a hacerme caso Lemuel? - dijo Lisa mientras aceleraba mas el bombeo -O acaso debo obligarte a hacerlo?-

-Y-yo…-

-Si?-

-N….no…. AGUANTO MAS!-

-Entonces hazlo-

Y en un ultimo bombeo, Lemy eyacula todo lo que puede entre las tetas de la castaña. Hasta que se recuesta rendido.

-Voy a tomar eso como un _''Si''_\- dice mientras se levanta y se mueve hacia el escritorio.

-Uhhhmmm Lisa….-

-Ahora no Lily, estoy buscando esa dieta, ya la había prescrito anteriormen..TE! AHHHHHHH- grito la científica, pues Lemy la tomo por la espalda y la penetro salvajemente.

-Te lo advertí, después de la segunda vez que eyacule, este chico…-

La castaña se da vuelta y lo ve, Lemy tenia una sonrisa lujuriosa, a la vez que su cuerpo parece tonificarse.

-Vamos, que tal si comenzamos de una vez?- decía el castaño, mientras la ponía en 4 tomando su brazo derecho, ahora estaba totalmente ido.

-Oigan no me dejen atrás- dice Lily mientras se acerca para besar a la castaña.

Y durante toda la noche la científica tuvo su primera experiencia de campo de Lemy. El pobre chico no se había dado cuenta que hizo un pacto con el diablo, si hacia eso con una de las madres…tendría que hacer lo mismo con todas.


	16. Capitulo 16 Sentimientos y Reencuentros

Capitulo 16

Había un silencio tranquilo en el laboratorio de Lisa, en el medio de la oscuridad, se podía ver a Lemy siendo abrazado por Lisa y Lily. Al momento suena una alarma en la computadora, los 3 se quejan del sonido, la científica se levanta y apaga la alarma, Lemy se despabila unos segundos y logra ver que no esta en su habitación, al girar su vista ve a Lily desnuda a su lado, se queda mirándola, su belleza al desnudo lo dejaba siempre perplejo.

-Buenos días-

Lemy voltea nuevamente y ve a Lisa de la misma manera que Lily, ahora el castaño se ruboriza recordando lo que hizo la noche anterior.

-Vamos Lily levántate- dice Lisa mientras sacude a la rubia, esta le responde con un quejido y se da vuelta para seguir durmiendo, Lisa suspira y mira a Lemy -Debo decir que me sorprendiste anoche, y aunque tengo ganas de algo matutino al igual que tu _amigo_, tengo que rechazar la oferta, debes tener toda tus energías para la escuela- dice la científica mientras lo mueve fuera del laboratorio, le da su ropa, un beso en la mejilla -te veremos en el desayuno- y cierra la puerta.

Lemy quedo varios segundos shockeado, dio un suspiro y fue a su habitación para tomar su ropa limpia y darse una ducha. Por suerte hoy no le tocaba hacer el desayuno.

Minutos más tarde sale del baño, vestido con ropa normal, varias personas de su familia que se encontraban haciendo una fila fuera de este lo bombardean con preguntas sobre su estado luego del golpe de anoche. El castaño solo responde que está bien junto con una sonrisa, nota muy preocupada a Lulu y le da una caricia en su cabeza junto con un beso en la frente, eso la tranquiliza bastante. Baja las escaleras y se topa con Lyra haciendo el desayuno, ambos se quedan mirándose unos minutos, Lyra recuerda ese sentimiento de tener a Lemy recostado en su regazo, ese sentimiento la reconfortaba mucho…..hasta incluso desplazo los efectos secundarios de las hormonas en ella.

-M….me alegra verte bien, como estas?- pregunta la castaña

-Bien, solo fue un golpe, estoy acostumbrado-

-Oh…..bueno, siéntate ya estoy terminando de preparar el desayuno-

El castaño hace caso y se sienta en una punta de la mesa. Parece que solo el sabe preparar el desayuno rápidamente, de a poco más la familia baja desde las escaleras y se unen a la mesa, cuando estaban la mayoría, comenzaron a repartir el desayuno. Las ultimas en bajar fueron Lisa y Lily.

-Vaya que tardaron, una noche bastante ajetreada no? - les dice Lori

-Yo diría que fue una noche _larga y movida-_ responde Lily mientras miraba de reojo a Lemy

_-Maldita sea, ya tan temprano con las insinuaciones? - _pensó el castaño

-Hermanos, pueden seguirme a la cocina por un momento? Quiero hablarles sobre algo- dice Lisa

Los adultos se retiran de la mesa y la siguen a la cocina, los hijos siguen desayunando tranquilamente excepto Lemy, él se encuentra nervioso, ya sabe de lo que hablara Lisa.

-QUE TU QUE?!- gritaron todas las adultas Loud desde la cocina.

Las hijas miraron hacia el lugar, ese grito les dio un susto. Lemy temblaba tanto que ni siquiera podía levantar la taza de café.

_-Mierda, mierda, mierda- _pensaba

Al segundo Luna apareció en el comedor, su cara demostraba enojo, camina hacia Lemy, lo toma desde la oreja y lo arrastra hacia la cocina, al llegar lo deja junto con Lisa y Lily, mientras que los demás los rodeaban.

-Muy bien jovencito, di lo que ocurrió anoche- dice Luna con rigidez en su rostro.

Lemy da un suspiro y la mira al rostro.

-Lisa, Lily y yo tuvimos…..relaciones anoche, luego de que despertara del golpe- dijo sonrojado.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, acaso uso drogas en ti? Algún afrodisiaco? - dice Lola

-N…no, fue todo natural, bueno nos dio esas píldoras para control natal, pero acepte hacerlo antes de tomarlas- dice extrañado Lemy

Todas a excepción de Lisa y Lily suspiran derrotadas.

-Que sucede? Pensé que estarían enojadas conmigo-

-No lo están, solo que están resignadas por perder una apuesta- dice Lisa con un sonrisa -Eso me recuerda, paguen- y extiende la mano.

Todas sacan unos billetes de 50 dólares y se lo entregan a la científica. Lemy las mira con una cara de decepción.

-Bien, dinos….- dice Lola -que te hizo querer tener relaciones con la nerd?- Lisa le da una mirada desafiante.

-Bueno lo primero fue, que sé que ustedes quieren hacer lo que Lincoln hace con sus hijas- dice mientras se respalda contra la pared -incluso tu madre- y le da una mirada seria a Luna.

Todas miran enojadas a Lisa, esta se encoje de hombros con indiferencia.

-El pregunto, yo solo le dije la verdad-

-Si, la verdad, es bastante shockeante saber que los adultos de la casa tienen a la pedofilia en la sangre-

-No cuestiones nuestras perversiones muchacho- dice Lynn

-Lo que sea, lo que ocurrió anoche, solo paso por el momento, y claro por ella- dice Lemy mientras señala a Lily.

La rubia le responde sacándole la lengua.

-Aunque me sorprende que tu no hayas dicho nada- ahora mira a Lincoln

-Bueno, lo dije antes somos una pareja abierta-

-Si ya lo sé, tu duermes con cualquier mujer que se te cruce, mientras que dejas que tus esposas/hermanas usen a tu hijo de consolador humano- se nota sarcasmo en su voz

-Controla tu lengua chico, puede que haya cometido errores contigo, pero sigo siendo tu padre y tu sigues siendo mi hijo, respeta eso- dice serio Lincoln

-No comiences con esa charla, bien que me usaste de trueque para follar como un malnacido. Para eso si te soy útil verdad?-

-LEMUEL LOUD!-

-SI ME QUIERESE CALLAR VEN Y OBLIGAME _LINCOLN-_ dijo el castaño con cierto rencor en su voz, sus manos empezaron a apretar con fuerza. Ambos estaban en silencio mirándose, las mujeres no querían meterse, ese conflicto entre los hombres de la casa les dio escalofríos. Lincoln desvía la mirada derrotado.

-Eso pensé- dice el castaño y se vuelve al comedor para seguir desayunando -hagan lo que quieran, siempre lo hicieron-

Los adultos se miran algo deprimidos, Lincoln solo podía ver a su hijo alejarse mientras daba una expresión triste.

Lemy al llegar al comedor ve que sus hermanas espiaban la conversación, les da una mirada y se vuelve a sentar en la mesa, hoy tiene cosas mejores que hacer. Hoy tiene a Cookie durante la mañana, debía planear como tentarla al igual que las otras 2, el cansancio de ayer y la noche que tuvo no le dio tiempo de planear con delicadeza el día. Obviamente ella sabría lo que Jordan y Cristina hicieron, por lo que tendrá que ser cuidadoso con lo que hará. Los adultos vuelven al comedor y reanudan el desayuno. Las miradas de sus hermanas no le importaban al castaño, pero algo le decía que las miradas de Lizy y Lulu eran algo diferente.

-Vale, que les sucede? - dice Lemy mirándolas

-Dormiste con mi madre, pero te molesta que te bese, tú que crees?- dice Lulu

-Yo…-

-Es injusto- interrumpe Lizy

-Miren, solo quiero…..-

-No somos lindas para ti?- dicen ambas con expresiones tristes.

Sus madres las miran con pena, pero sus expresiones cambiaron al instante cuando Lemy golpea la mesa.

-No vuelvan a decir eso! Son especiales para mi, las amo mas que anda solo que yo….-

El un silencio expectante llego a la casa, todos estaban mirando al castaño, esperando su respuesta.

-…..no se que hacer- dice con pena y un sonrojo -solo tuve experiencia con mujeres de mi edad o mayores, pero con ustedes es muy distinto, yo no quiero cometer un error y lastimarlas. Son mis pequeños tesoros, quiero que sea algo que se de lentamente, yo aun no me siento listo con eso de besarlas y eso- decía mientras les daba una sonrisa cálida, el no se refería al sexo, si no el dar besos y actuar como pareja. Sin duda alguna quería evitar ser como su padre, que todo con el sea solo follar.

Las 2 chicas se volvieron tomates con las palabras del castaño, las madres miran la escena orgullosa, Lincoln solo lo mira, sus hermanas estaban en silencio envidiando a las menores. Un ruido de una silla sorprende a todos, Leia se para al instante, su rostro solo miraba hacia abajo, pero sus puños temblaban de enojo.

-Hija que te suced….-

Todos quedan mirando a la chica, esta estaba llorando, el rímel se le caía como cascada de sus ojos, mientras que sus labios temblaban tristemente.

-Por que? Yo también quería ese tipo amor, yo también quería que mi primera vez fuera especial, por que…..- a este punto la rubia solo lloraba.

Se refriega sus ojos con su ropa de escuela, se notaba en sus suspiros que ahora estaba enojada.

-TU Y TUS MALDITAS HORMONAS, CIENTIFICA DE CUARTA!- le grita a Lisa y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Ahora solo hay un silencio incomodo en la mesa, a los segundos Lizy sigue a su hermana al segundo piso. Todos deciden terminar el desayuno, Lemy noto la mirada de angustia de la científica.

_-Bueno, no todo debe ser un lecho de rosas supongo- _pensaba mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Leia se encontraba llorando sobre su cama, su cabeza le dolía como el demonio por los efectos secundarios de las hormonas, pero lo que mas le dolía era su pecho. Ver ese amor de Lemy les daba a Lizy y Lulu le carcomía por dentro, también deseaba ese amor, siempre lo deseo. Muchos recuerdos le inundan la mente, cuando una vez Lemy se quedó toda la tarde jugando con ella a la fiesta de te, cuando solía peinarla mientras se sentaba en el regazo del castaño, cuando la dejaba dormir con el por las pesadillas. Todos esos recuerdos le apretaban el pecho hasta el punto de dejarla sin aire. Unos golpes en la puerta llaman su atención.

-Leia? Soy Lizy, puedo pasar? -

-Si- responde mientras se tapa con las sabanas de su cama.

Lizy entra, cierra la puerta, camina hacia la cama de Leia y se sienta.

-Quieres hablar?-

-No-

-Vamos Leia, te conozco muy bien, solo tu y yo tenemos ese lazo de gemelas, no nacimos de la misma madre, pero entre nosotras somos tan unidas como nuestras mamas, puedes decírmelo-

Leia queda en silencio, se destapa y se queda mirando a Lizy.

-Estar con Lemy te volvió mas madura-

-Jeje, creo que aprendí un poco también de Lulu-

-Yo…no se que me pasa-

-Que sucede? -

-Siento envidia de ti y Lulu, por el trato que tiene Lemy con ustedes, pero también se que yo merezco que me ignore, pero por que me duele tanto que lo haga?-

Lizy la mira unos segundos, se para frente a ella y le empieza a apretar los cachetes fuertemente. Cuando Leia se liberó, estaba por decir una fuerte grosería.

-Acaso no lo ves Leia?!-

-….-

-Al igual que Lulu, Lily y yo, estas enamorada de Lemy, BOBA! -

La rubia la mira incrédula.

-Yo? No puedo…- luego comenzó a unir cabos, esa envidia a las mas cercanas a Lemy, el querer que sea igual de amoroso con ella, el que le duela el pecho al saber que el jamás será asi con ella -…..dios tienes razón, amo a Lemy!-

-HIIIIIII- chilla de la emoción Lizy -que harás ahora Lei…..-

Pero antes de que hablara fue tomada desde los hombros.

-Tienes que decírmelo Lizy-

-Que cosa?-

-COMO QUE COSA?- y comienza a sacudirla -COMO HICISTE PARA EVITAR EL DOLOR DE LOS ESFECTOS DE LA ESTUPIDA HORMONA!?-

-Yo no se-

-POR FAVOR!- ahora comenzaba a llorar -no aguanto mas el dolor, jamás buscaste a papi para frenar esa necesidad, como soportaste esa maldita molestia?-

-Bueno…..te mentiría si te digiera que no tengo esa necesidad, lo que me di cuenta, fue que al pasar tiempo con Lemy en vez de ir a lo directo con papa como ustedes hicieron, creo que te tranquiliza mas-

-….yo no entiendo-

-Yo comencé a tener esa necesidad al igual que tu, pero me gustaba pasar el tiempo con Lemy, era amable y también pensé que nos necesitaba, cuando reía y jugaba con el, me di cuenta que esa necesidad desaparecía. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de el, cuando comenzó, ya sabes, a ignorarnos, no podía pensar en ir con papa, por que solo tenia a Lemy en mi mente-

Leia la miraba estática, su hermano mayor era la cura de todo esto? El simplemente pasar el tiempo con el, hacia que ese dolor desaparezca? Sin sexo ni nada?

-Y que hiciste para soportar ese tiempo?-

Lizy se sonroja fuertemente, mira a todos lados, camina hacia su cama y busca algo debajo de su almohada y vuelve con Leia. Le muestra una camiseta, una de las camisetas de Lemy.

-Yo la usaba cuando tenia los dolores, me calmaba bastante, pero es mejor abrazar a Lemy en realidad- y se la entrega

Leia apenas toma la prenda de ropa, duda que este limpia. Pero al tenerla cerca de su rostro, logra identificar cierto aroma, ese aroma que la encanto anoche al dormirse en el sofa, sentía el aroma de Lemy, como si la abrazara. Estaba tan absuelta en esa sensación que luego se dio cuenta, el dolor en su cabeza se calmó, pero el de su pecho aún estaba allí.

-El dolor de cabeza se fue, pero aun me duele el pecho-

-Bueno eso es por que quieres estar con Lemy-

-Pero…..-

-Si vas a decir _que hay de papi _me voy a enfadar Leia-

-…..-

-Mira, mama Lisa lo dijo, no sienten amor de pareja, es atracción sexual. Si lo piensas, tiene sentido, acaso piensas que papa seguirá haciendo esto hasta que sea viejo?-

-Yo….-

-No digas nada- se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta -te presto la camisa esta noche, y si quieres hacer las pases con Lemy y hacer que te ame al igual que nosotras, avísame, te ayudaremos aunque no lo creas- y se marcha

Leia se queda mirando la puerta en silencio, mira la camiseta y solo se centra en olerla mientras se recuesta de vuelta, hoy tendría mucho en que pensar, y apenas comienza el dia.

Pasaron los minutos y todos los hijos ya estaban en el living para ir a sus respectivos institutos, Lemy al igual que el día anterior, se vistió de forma elegante y provocadora, solo que esta vez si viajaría con sus hermanas. Se subieron todos a la van, el castaño toma el asiento del acompañante del conductor y abre muy grande sus ojos al ver que Loan se disponía a conducir.

-Espera, tu vas a conducir?!-

-Si, es parte de mi castigo- dice apenada -tengo licencia desde hace unos meses y tuve notas altas-

-Wow, eso es impresionante-

Ahora Loan estaba con una gran presión, el alago de Lemy la volvió a poner nerviosa, junto con su apariencia de _playboy._ A duras penas logra su misión y llega al área de los institutos, uno a uno los hijos bajan y se despiden de la rubia, cuando Loan clava su vista en un chico que se acerca a Lyra y Liena a saludarlas, queda helada, casi como si su mente se anulara al instante. El ultimo en bajar era Lemy, al estar por bajarse, logra ver a Loan, estaba aterrada mirando a un lado, esta comenzaba a dar respiraciones agitadas, eso era signo de ataque de pánico, ¿pero por que?

-LOAN! Que te ocurre?-

-Nada! Me voy tengo mas cosas que hacer, adiós cuídate!- saca al castaño del vehículo y se marcha a toda velocidad.

Lemy queda duro viendo como la Van desaparecía de su vista, miro hacia donde miraba Loan y ve a un chico hablado con Liena y Lyra, lo reconoce, es uno de los _chicos populares_ de la universidad. El muchacho ve que parece ser muy amable y gentil, pero sabe que detrás de toda sonrisa siempre hay algo oculto. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su móvil, era un mensaje de Annie.

_-Lem, estas preparado para lo de hoy?-_

_-Si, tuve una noche bastante movida, pero logre planear algo, seguiré mejorando mientras pasa el tiempo en clase, no te preocupes-_

_-De acuerdo, vamos a por la ultima zorra!-_

El chico camina hacia el aula de Cocina, durante el trayecto intercambia miradas con muchas personas, miradas de odio con los hombres atletas y populares, mientras que con la mayoría de las chicas y profesoras solo había cierto sonrojo y miradas evitadas. Estaba cerca del aula, solo tenia que doblar en el esquina y….*_**PLAFF***_, un golpe seco lo desestabiliza un poco, había chocado con alguien, esta persona era una chica, la pobre del golpe cae al suelo y se refriega la cabeza por el golpe. Lemy reacciona y le ofrece una mano.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa y no vi por donde caminaba- dijo la chica mientras acepta la ayuda.

-No hay problema, esta esquina es muy traicione…..- y queda mudo, esa voz la reconocía de algún lado, hacia eco en su cabeza, cuando vio detalladamente a la chica, su corazón empezó a latir como un solo de batería en pleno recital de rock. Cabello corto y rubio casi platinado, shorts de mezclilla, una camiseta sin mangas de color naranja, un par de piercings azules en su ceja izquierda y una camisa a cuadrillas atada a su cintura, esa chica era totalmente diferente a la que recuerda hace tiempo, era esa chica que alguna vez estuvo enamorado.

-LINA!?-

-Si, la misma, acaso te conozco?- decía mientras se paraba y se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa, al mirar al castaño se sonroja un poco, era un chico bastante lindo, que demonios es un chico _sexy_ pensaba.

-…..-

-Tierra a extraño, acaso te enamoraste de mi por el golpe? Jajaja como una comedia barataaa….- su voz fue lentamente apagada, cuando su vista se enfoco en la bandana que el chico portaba en su cuello, esa prenda de ropa la conocía cualquiera en la secundaria incluso en la primaria y universidad. Levanto lentamente su vista y ambos se miraron a los ojos, el estaba firme y tranquilo, mientras que ella ahora estaba con un rubor profundo, sus piernas le temblaban un poco.

-L….Lem…..Lemy?-

El castaño solo acento con la cabeza. La campana de comienzo de la clase sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, rápidamente Lemy la evita y sigue su camino.

-Es bueno verte bien- le logra decir a la rubia antes de darle la espalda. Esta rápidamente lo detiene tomándolo del brazo.

-Espera! Yo….emmm….. quieres que luego nos juntemos a almorzar algo?-

-… tal vez, pero te puedo causar problemas con tu banda recuerdas?-

Hace tiempo atrás, cuando ya en los años de comienzo de la secundaria de Lemy, su vida se esta haciendo imposible dentro y fuera de su casa, sus únicas relaciones de amistad empezaban a ser afectadas por la impopularidad del castaño. Lina empezaba a tener problemas con su banda de rock, a pesar de que ella lo formo, sus compañeros cuestionaban su relación de amistad con Lemy, incluso el chico del que estaba de novia dentro de la banda. El castaño noto esto, y le dolía la frustración de la rubia. Cuando decidió cortar su relación de amistad con ella, esta no lo tomo muy bien.

_-Genial! Sabes que? No te necesito, ni los consejos que me das para tocar ni tus mantenimientos electrónicos!- _

Fue muy dura, incluso cruel, pero realmente le dolía el perder a su mejor amigo, mas que un amigo era su igual, la entendía, la aconsejaba, Lemy le daba todo lo que su novio no hacia. Paso el tiempo, dudaba si eligió bien en no seguir a Lemy y seguir con su banda. Eligio mal.

Resulta que el ego de rockero le afecto a su novio, y este empezó a salir cada vez mas con chicas, dejando a Lina de lado. Cuando lo vio besarse con otra chica, decidió darle un buen fin a su banda. Estrellando la guitarra de su exnovio en los demás instrumentos y luego darle un buen derechazo. Era un chica ruda, pero tenia sentimientos, luego de lo ocurrido, se encerró en su habitación durante 4 días, las suplicas de su madre Sam parecían no hacerle efecto, hasta que en el 5to dia, sale de su habitación, ya no usaba el gorro de lana y la camisa de mangas, se destiño el mechón de cabello que tenia de azul al igual que su madre y se coloco esos piercings en su rostro. Ella cambió, pero por su error perdió a la única persona que la apoyaba, desde ese día solo observaba a Lemy desde lejos, pensaba en hablarle y recomponer las cosas, pero su cobardía siempre ganaba.

Ahora que lo tenia frente a ella, no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad.

-No me interesan, solo quiero hablar contigo-

Lemy duda un poco, pero al final acepta, aun es débil con ciertas mujeres.

-De acuerdo, te veré durante el almuerzo-

Y se separan, Lemy marchaba serio hacia el aula mientras que Lina solo tenia una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. A cierta distancia, una mujer castaña de pelo largo los miro durante toda la escena, era la profesora de cocina Cookie. Tenia una mirada seria, sabia como lucia el castaño ahora, Jordan y Cristina se lo habían avisado, pero se centraba en ver a la chica con la que hablaba Lemy.

_-Lina Sharp- _pensó _-a si que sigues los pasos de tu madre eh? Pobre chiquilla- _y se dirigió hacia el aula para dar clases.

Algo que Lemy no sabia, era que las profesoras sabían un secreto, el secreto que los adultos de la familia Loud evitan decirles a sus hijos. Si pensaban que la tormenta pasó, déjenme decirles, que estamos en el _**ojo del huracán**_.

Fin del capitulo 16

…**.**

**Estoy de vuelta mis amigos, perdonen por el retraso, estaba muy ajetreado por los estudios, pero eh vuelto y en forma de fichas. Espero que les halla gustado el cap. De yapa les voy a responder varias preguntas que han dejado en las Reviews:**

**J0nas Nagera: mas que respuesta es una aclaración, Lisa al explicar lo de las hormonas, quería decir que Lori fue la primera en despertar esa afecto hacia Lincoln, me exprese mal y se entendió eso jaja. En esta historia Lynn Loud Sr jamás cometió un acto sexual con sus hijas.**

**TehGale: La razón de las actitudes de vírgenes de las chicas hacia Lemy son provocadas por que jamás lo habían echo con el, son pervertidas si pero su concepto de amor esta errado. Se podría decir que se están enamorando por primera vez quizás? ****; )**

**El solitario: Me as pillado, me inspire en el fanfic de The BS Life of Lemy Loud de Flagg, yo lo lei completo antes de que lo borrara, por suerte lo esta re subiendo, allí ocurre lo mismo que aquí, todo lo provoca Lisa con un experimento.**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMUN: La razón por la que los hijos Loud se empezaron a llevar mal fue mutua, las chicas a medida que crecían necesitaban de ''apoyo paternal'' mientras que Lemy se alejaba de cada una al notar eso. Cuando Lemy supo lo que hacían las 4 mayores con su padre, comenzó a ignorarlas por que se sentía traicionado, y así sucesivamente con cada una de ellas.**

**Lisa no se siente culpable? CLARO QUE SI! Prácticamente fue un error de ella el pensar que Lemy estaba bien, pero recuerden: ''no importa que seas la persona mas inteligente del mundo, ERRAR ES HUMANO'' y Lisa lo es. Aunque termino compensado al protagonista XD**

**Eso es todo, aunque no lo crean, estoy muy espectante de los comentarios, me encanta leerlos a la vez que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, tambien estaré al tanto de sus dudas, incluso de las personas que leean este fic en ingles. Me despido**

**PD: Puto el que lea.**


	17. Capitulo 17 De Buen Corazon

Capitulo 17

-Buenos días clase- dijo Cookie mientras entraba al aula.

-Buenos días profesora- contestan todos a la vez

-Antes de que preparen los útiles, debemos movernos a la cafetería, hoy prepararemos nosotros el almuerzo para toda la escuela-

_-Maldición!- _pensó el castaño, en la cafetería los ductos tienen purificadores y seria peligroso que Annie se moviera por allí, además de que estarían ocupados durante toda la clase y el almuerzo con Lina se pasaría a otro día….quizás. Disimuladamente le manda un mensaje a la pelirroja sobre el inconveniente _-veré como me las arreglo solo-_

Luego de moverse, e instalarse en la cocina de la cafetería, Cookie se dispone a leer.

-Bien hoy tenemos que hacer el menú completo; de almuerzo Chili con y sin carne, hamburguesas con ensalada y de postre mini wafles. Tenemos todos los ingredientes, cada uno de ustedes debe hacer chili o hamburguesas, ustedes deciden, además del postre-

-Disculpe profesora, por que tenemos que hacer el almuerzo para todos? - pregunto una chica

-Verán, la cocinera enfermo y su reemplazo ni respondió a su llamada, así que aprovechamos esta oportunidad para que cocinen y a la vez los evaluare, será como un examen sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a Lemy.

_-Hija de Puta! -_

-Ahora pónganse los delantales y no olviden la higiene durante el trabajo, tu Loud quítate tu bandana, podrías contaminar la comida-

Sus compañeros estallan de la risa, mientras el rechina los dientes de furia, pero se preparó para esto.

-No se preocupe profesora, se que siempre me observa por mi bandana, así que esta lavada y limpia para su _útil clase de cocina- _eso ultimo lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz. Cookie solo podía mirarlo con desprecio.

-Comiencen a cocinar de una vez-

Lemy toma su mochila, toma una bandana negra de cocinero, tenía tipo runas emparchadas en ella, la contempla un rato, luego se la coloca y pone las manos en obra. Esa bandana se la regalo su abuelo y abuela, mientras cortaba los ingredientes, comienza a recordar cuando se la regalaron.

…

_-Recuerda Lemy, la mejor comida es la que se disfruta tanto comiéndola como haciéndola. Yo algunas veces bailo mientras corto los vegetales- _era la voz de Lynn Sr, el y un pequeño Lemy se encontraban en el restaurante del cocinero.

_-Jejeje eso es raro abuelo!-_

_-Dices eso, pero cortas los vegetales mientras tratas de dar un ritmo de música, como tu madre-_

_-No es verdad- _decía el castaño riéndose

_-Si es verdad, mira esto es un regalo de la abuela y mío, cuando te toque cocinar úsalo, veras que cocinaras la comida mas deliciosa del lugar!- _dice Lynn mientras le entrega la bandana de cocina _-la abuela le cosió esas runas mágicas que tanto te gustan-_

_-Me encanta! Son lo mejor Abuelo!-_

.

.

.

Ahora se encontraba picando las cebollas, se esforzaba en no llorar, no por la cebolla si no por el hermoso recuerdo. Tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tarareaba _Centerfold_ y le daba ritmo con el cuchillo y los ligeros taps de sus botas, sus hombros y cadera bailaban mientras cantaba aquella canción en su mente. Ni siquiera se percató de que tenía la atención de todos en la cocina, Cookie podría haber echo que se calle, pero junto con las chicas de la clase estaban hipnóticas por el movimiento de caderas del castaño. Pasaban la hora y el horario del almuerzo se acercaba, pusieron en línea a todas las ollas y sartenes con comida, así que cuando los hambrientos alumnos lleguen, elijan de quien comer. Allí es donde Lemy perdía, ya que nadie comería algo de él, se burlaban de su cocina como _muerte por envenenamiento_. Definitivamente hoy tendría una nota baja.

Sonó el timbre y las manadas llegaron a la cafetería, cuando vieron a los alumnos de cocina se detuvieron donde comienza la fila.

-Muy bien chicos! Ustedes probaran la comida de mis alumnos, así poder evaluarlos, que disfruten la comida- y así se abrió la cafetería.

Las personas pasaban y tomaban porciones de la comida de sus compañeros, pero la del castaño pasaban de largo, daban ligeras risas de burlas. Lemy agacha su cabeza y se apoya en la mesada. Cookie veía con una sonrisa la escena.

_-Hoy va a ser un día de mierd…-_

-Me sirves una porción doble de chili con carne por favor? -

El castaño levanta la vista, era Liena con una sonrisa, detrás de ella estaban sus hermanas. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-De acuerdo, con postre? -

-Si-

El castaño sirve su comida, y una a una reciben su almuerzo.

-Ahhggg Chili? ¿En serio? Esta comida me va a caer pesada- se queja Leia

-Si dices eso, entonces no querrás Wafles con tu almuerzo-

-Es un sacrificio que debo hacer- dice la rubia mientras toma rápidamente el postre

Se sentía algo agradable, ese gesto de sus hermanas de ayudarlo, se aseguraría de agradecerles luego. Luego de la rubia aparecen sus amigas de las Cookie Cartel, Lemy por instinto le sirve su comida.

-Espera! Yo quiero del chili…..-protesta Marsha.

-Te serví del que no tiene carne, no te preocupes-

-…como sabes que no como carne?-

-Eres india al igual que Gordon, jamás lo vi comer carne, asi que intuí que tampoco lo haces-

-Oh….ya veo, bueno gracias- y se marcha con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

El toparse con Lina de vuelta le recordó a su amigo, aún no sabe cómo podría volver a hablarle sin que este le diera un golpe por idiota, tal vez se lo merecería.

-Rápido esclavo, dame una porción de chili sin carne- dice Annie con una sonrisa

-Ya va, ya va- responde con desgana, evitando reírse. Ve que también están los gamberros del Club. Termina de servir a todos y de reojo mira a Cookie, esta estaba furiosa. _-Trágate eso perra- _pensaba.

-Quiero del chili con carne, dude- dijo una voz femenina desconocida

Ese _dude_, junto con ese acento británico, le recordó a su madre, al ver a la chica, vio que era una de esas universitarias, tenia el cabello atado y con un estilo rockero, shorts de mezclilla y un top con flamas dibujadas, su ombligo estaba descubierto y tenía bastante busto.

-C..claro- respondió el chico, mientras le servía la comida notaba que la chica lo miraba.

-Eso es todo, disculpa acaso te conozco? -

-Tu eres el hermanito de Lyra verdad? -

-Si-

-Vaya que eres endemoniadamente alto, soy amiga de Lyra, mi nombre es Terry-

-Oh ya veo, bueno es un gusto-

-Lo mismo digo, cuídate pequeño _búfalo-_ y se marcha mientras le guiña un ojo y le saca la lengua con expresión de rock.

Lemy se queda viéndola, le recuerda a alguien, pero no sabe a quién.

-Veo que no podrás almorzar conmigo hoy eh? -

Lina se coloca frente a el.

-Lo siento, no sabía que haríamos esto-

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras señalaba el chili sin carne -si quieres podemos charlar a la salida de clases-

-Estaré ocupado- nota una expresión triste en la rubia -pero mañana podre almorzar si quieres-

-Me parece genial- responde la rubia con una sonrisa -Ah! Terry espérame!- y se marcha

_-Se…conocen?-_

-Двойная порция чили кон карне-

Lemy volvió a mirar en frente, vio una chica pelirroja de cabello largo, tiene un aspecto rudo, junto con un gorro de invierno ruso.

-Disculpa?-

-Porción doble de chili con carne…..por favor-

-De acuerdo….-

Al servirle, la chica se marcha, Lemy noto una mirada seria de esa chica.

_-Que día más extraño-_

-Veo que tu comida está siendo muy popular Loud-

Esa voz si la reconocía, era el director McBride, el hombre tenía el mismo cabello de su infancia, pero un poco más peinado, ahora tenía un bigote y estaba vestido con un traje gris y con corbata a rayas. Al verse, el hombre le da una sonrisa amistosa.

-Solo es chili director, nada fuera de lo normal-

-Bueno díselo a ellos- dice mientras señala hacia el comedor.

Las personas que comían de su comida estaban eufóricas, devorando el plato con hambre y rapidez. Cuando enfocaron su vista en las Louds, estaban peleándose por la comida, haciendo un ligero barullo. Clyde daba una risita mientras que Lemy se masajeaba los ojos.

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con este alumno Clyde-

Al lado del director se encontraba una mujer de cabello semi largo y oscuro. Vestida de traje, tenia cierta apariencia gótica, su piel blanca y rostro serio se le hacían llamativos.

-Jejejeje, es Lemuel Haytham Loud, primo de varias alumnas tuyas y mías. Lemuel te presento a la directora de la Universidad, su nombre es…-

-Dime Haiku- interrumpe la mujer -déjame decirte que te pareces mucho a tu madre y tio-

-…..u..usted los conoce?-

-Si, es mas, soy amiga de Lucy y Lincoln cuando estábamos en la primaria hasta la secundaria-

_-OOOOHHHHH MIERDA! OTRA MAS QUE ME ODIA-_

-Y por lo que veo, tienes grandes expectativas y cualidades, esperare ansiosamente que entres en mi universidad-

-Siiiiii…veremos- y les sirve la comida

La mujer levanta una ceja, al segundo entiende la situación.

-Hablo muy en serio niño, eh echado un vistazo los alumnos que pueden llegar a ganarse una beca, y créeme que estas en buen camino- dice mientras le da una sonrisa

Lemy queda algo mudo, era la primera vez que un profesor, que no fuera el director, era amable con él.

-Lastima que tienes profesores de _mal calibre-_ agrega la mujer, mientras miraba a Cookie

-Lo pensare….gracias-

-De nada, ahora almorcemos, señor director- dijo mientras empujaba al Clyde, este se despedía de Lemy y seguía su camino.

_-Que carajos? Es la primera vez que me pasa esto con una profesora- _luego ve que Clyde y Haiku están extrañamente unidos al caminar _-OHHHH_ _ahora entiendo, bueno no me tendré que preocupar en mi futuro universitario- _pensaba mientras servía más de su comida a otras personas.

Del otro lado de la cafetería se encontraban las Loud, todas habían devorado su comida, incluso llegaron a robarse algo una de la otra.

-Debo admitir, eso fue delicioso- decía Liby

-Lo fue! Lemy debería cocinar más en casa- dice Liena

-…..emmm chicas, él lo hace, bueno lo hacía- decía Lizy

-QUEEE!?-

-Si, la mayoría de las veces que la tia Lynn intenta cocinar, Lemy la distrae con un reto de ejercicios y cocina el- dice Lulu

-Pero como jamás lo supimos?-

-…por que pensaban que fue papa-

Ahora su hora de almuerzo se amargo, cada día estaban peor, su dependencia y obsesión por su padre las volvían ciegas con su hermano, aun cuando el sigue haciendo mas por ellas. Todas estaban melancólicas, excepto por Lupa, esta estaba extrañamente mirando a alguien fijamente.

-Lupa? Estas bien?-

-No, además de saber que somos una mierda de hermanas, tengo en frente mía a esa amiga de Lemy-

Todas la chicas voltean y clavan su vista en Annie, esta estaba comiendo junto al grupo del club, estos notan las miradas de las Loud y se enmudecen. Annie voltea eh intercambia miradas con ellas.

-Sucede algo?- pregunta la chica

-Puedes venir un momento? Queremos saber de ti y Lemy- pregunta Lyra

Annie se encoje de hombros, se levanta y se sienta junto a ellas.

-Bien que quieren saber?-

-Que eres de nuestro hermano?- pregunta Liby

-Amiga, pero en secreto. Ya saben cómo es Lemy, no quiere que las personas que aprecia les afecte los rumores sobre su apellido-

-De que hablas? - otra voz suena detrás de ellas. Era Lina, siguiendo a Terry, termino escuchando algo sobre el castaño que termino llamándole la atención.

Annie solo la miraba curiosamente, mientras que las hermanas Loud solo la observaban detenidamente, hasta que la reconocieron, era la antigua amiga de Lemy, en esos instantes se enfurecieron con la rubia, incluso Lizy y Lulu cuestionaban el cómo la chica prefirió su banda antes de su amigo.

-Vaya, vaya, no tienes una banda a la cual molestar con tu desafinada voz?- dice Leia

-Cuidado con lo que dices pequeño troll-

-Creo que ya no pertenece a esa banda- comenta Annie

-Espera, me conoces? -

-No, pero Lemy me hablo de ti-

-…el…..lo hizo? Espera, que eres de el?-

-Eso no te incumbe, estamos hablando con ella primero así que vete- dice Lacy

-Soy amiga de el- dice Annie

-Oh…..ya veo- dice algo triste Lina -a que te referías con los rumores sobre Lemy?-

-Bueno…..el…-

-Dude Lina creí que me acompañarías en el almuer…Lyra?- se une Terry en la conversación

-Terry? Que haces con ella?-

-Es una amiga, su mama y la mía son amigas desde hace tiempo, que hacen? -

-Nada que te incumba- responde Leia

-Leia! discúlpala es así de irrespetuosa- dice Lyra

-Genial más personas, queríamos hablar tranquilamente con esta zorr….- dice Lacy hasta que el ruido de una multitud llama la atención de todas.

Al acercarse notan que uno de los deportistas de la secundaria se quería pelear con la chica pelirroja de gorro ruso. Los compañeros comienzan a hacer una ronda alrededor de ella mientras que el otro la ínsita a pelear.

-Vamos rusky, crees que voy a pasar por alto que me trabaste las piernas mientras caminaba?-

-Yo no hice nada, tu caminabas como idiota mientras le mirabas el trasero a una de tus porristas-

La multitud comienza a reírse y a tachar de pervertido al sujeto. Este se enfada y comienza moverse como un boxeador mientras se acerca a la chica.

-Vamos solo vas a hablar imitación de rusa? O es que no puedes ocasionarle mas problemas a tu madre enferma?- dice con malicia y una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica solo aprieta sus puños de furia…mientras que su rostro expresa dolor y angustia. El infeliz aprovecho su distracción y le envió un golpe que se dirigía al rostro de la rusa.

-USTEDES 2 DETENGANSE INMEDIATAMEN…..- gritaba Clyde mientras Haiku lo seguía.

_***CLANG***_

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- **grito el deportista mientras se agarraba la mano con dolor.

Toda la cafetería se enmudeció cuando vieron a Lemy frente a la rusa, paro el golpe de aquel imbécil con una de las charolas de acero inoxidable de la cocina, no sabia el por que lo hizo, pero al escuchar lo de la madre de la chica y su expresión de dolor en su rostro le decía que no era algo de que burlarse.

-Maldito bastardo hijo de puta!- gritaba el chico mientras se masajeaba la mano por el dolor

-MUY BIEN YA BASTA! RAMIREZ NO SOPORTARE TU ACTITUD DE DELINCUENTE, A MI OFICINA AHORA! -grito Clyde de vuelta -LOUD! Agradezco que quieras ayudar, pero esa no es la manera, pasare por alto esto. Hazme un favor y devuelve esa charola a la cocina-

-Ven Laika, hablemos tranquilamente-dice Haiku mientras toma a la pelirroja de los hombros y la lleva fuera de la cafetería.

-Maldita puta, ojala pilles también el cáncer de tu madre- dijo el deportista.

Ese comentario hizo que la chica se pusiera rígida, ya había pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro. Haiku se dio vuelta para reprenderlo, pero….

-Hey Ramirez, se me olvidaba! AQUÍ TIENES TU POSTRE! - grito Lemy mientras le daba un buen charolazo en el rostro al deportista, tumbándole un par de dientes.

-_UUUUUUUHHHHHHHH- _gimió la cafetería entera.

-LOUD AHORA TU TAMBIEN IRAS A MI OFICINA Y DEVUELVE ESA CHAROLA!-

-Dudo que sea útil teniendo el rostro de un imbécil grabado en ella- responde el castaño mirando la abolladura en el metal.

Clyde se limito a darle una mirada furiosa, Lemy en respuesta levanta las manos como un detenido, deja la charola en la cocina y sale del lugar acompañado por el director, mientras que los compañeros del deportista llevaban al noqueado a la enfermería. Mientras la multitud se disipaba, las Loud y las acompañantes estaban boquiabiertas por lo ocurrido.

-De acuerdo…eso fue muy rudo- comento Lina

-Y cool, oye Lyra, Lemy esta soltero? Parece de mi tipo- dice Terry, ganándose la mirada una mirada seria de todas -Que?-

_**Mientras tanto en la oficina del director**_

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE HALLAS ECHO ESO! ME ESTAS PRECIONANDO A QUE TE EXPULSE LOUD!-

-Usted vio lo que ese hijo de perra intento hacer! Acaso va a dejar pasar lo que dijo de la madre de aquella chica?-

-Por supuesto que no! Se le va a castigar como se debe, el estrellarle una bandeja metálica en su rostro no es un castigo ejemplar!- da un suspiro y se sienta en su silla, comienza a masajear sus sienes -Me estas llevando a un limite Lemuel, no quiero expulsarte, pero me estas empujando a que lo haga-

-Pues debería hacerlo, o es que no lo hace por que es el mejor amigo de mi padre?-

-Tu padre no tiene nada que ver con esto- responde seriamente

-Por si no lo noto, todo esto es por el! La razón por lo que peleo, el porque me molestan, todo!-

-Puede que el motivo si, pero no tu infelicidad, tu eliges si pelear o no, el dar el primer golpe nunca da buenos resultados, solo los empeora- apoya sus codos en su escritorio -estarás haciendo servicio como castigo, limpiaras la cocina y la cafetería y a partir de mañana despídete de tus recreos por 2 meses, si ocasionas un problema mas se acabó, última advertencia-

Lemy se da vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Y Lemuel….lo que hiciste por aquella chica fue muy dulce, evita expresarte por medio de tus puños de acuerdo?-

-…..de acuerdo-

-Puedes marcharte-

Al salir se topa con la directora Haiku, esta le da una mirada junto con una pequeña sonrisa, luego entra a la oficina y comienzan a hablar sobre Ramírez. El castaño dirigió su camino hacia la cafetería de vuelta, mientras muchas personas lo observaban, se limito a ignorarlas, al entrar a la cocina se vuelve a topar con Cookie, esta tenia sus brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba desde arriba.

-Solo causas problemas Loud, limpia la cocina y no rompas nada me oíste?-

-Si, _profesora_\- y comienza a lavar las ollas y utensilios utilizados.

Sin saber que Cookie tiene planes distintos para el comparados a Jordan y Cristina, hoy se aseguraría de hacer del castaño su pequeño _esclavo._

Fin del capitulo 17


	18. Capitulo 18 Un Antiguo Amor

Capitulo 18

_-Maldita sea- _se decía a si mismo Lemy, Cookie no solo lo castigo limpiando la cocina de la cafetería, si no todos los utensilios utilizados por el y sus compañeros de clase durante la jornada. Las ollas y cacerolas llenas de restos de comida, algunos quemados otros con extraño olor -_como puede aprobar a estos imbéciles?! ni si quieran tienen un leve concepto de limpieza!-_

-Cuando termines Loud ve al aula, tengo que hablar contigo- decía Cookie mientras se marchaba de la cocina, meneando el trasero con el propósito de que el castaño la mirara.

-De acuerdo- contesto.

Al terminar de limpiar, logra recordar algo, su grabadora aun esta en su mochila en al aula. Mientras caminaba, planeaba llegar entrar y de manera cuidadosa encender la grabadora, estaría corto de chantaje, pero con lo que reunió de Jordan y Cristina seria lo suficiente. Al entrar al aula ve a Cookie sentada sobre su escritorio, esperándolo con una leve sonrisa que le da cierto escalofrió al chico, camina hacia su mochila y al abrirla….-_No esta!-_

-Buscabas esto? -

Se gira lentamente y ve su grabadora en manos de Cookie.

-Mierda-

Al segundo la puerta se abre y entran Jordan y Cristina, al verlo dan la misma sonrisa que Cookie. Cierran la puerta y caminan con triunfo hacia su compañera.

-Sabía que estabas bastante cooperativo con nosotras, así que querías chantajearnos verdad? - dice Jordan

-Muy tonto de tu parte Loud, pero acepto que fue un buen plan. Parece que está en tu sangre- comenta Cristina

-Nos quedaremos con esto, me gusto eso de que seas obediente como el perro mugroso que eres, a partir de hoy serás así todo el tiempo, y si te niegas, bueno alguien será acusado de ser un pervertido. Muchas alumnas que conozco le gustaran dar el primer grito en contra tuya- Sonríe Cookie -aunque antes de que esta charla termine aquí, me harás el mismo favorcito que le hiciste a mis amigas-

El castaño tenía su vista al suelo, no lloraba, no sentía enojo, solamente estaba paciente a su celular, 2 vibraciones bastaron para sentir un alivio grande y una satisfacción enorme.

-Crees que voy a tocar a una puta como tu?-

La sorpresa de las profesoras y la sonrisa tranquila de Lemy daban vibraciones en el aire. Era una tensión enorme.

-Claro lo hice con las otras 2 putas, pero jamás lo volveré a hacer, ya tengo lo que necesitaba- sacaba su móvil, buscaba algo y lo reproduce.

_-Hazme sentir bien….y no te hare repetir el año- _era la voz de Jordan, y en unos toques de en su móvil, se reproducía todas la grabaciones de Annie. Dentro del ducto de ventilación se veía a la pelirroja terminado de enviar los videos al castaño. -Ahora es tu turno vaquero- dice mientras se marcha por la ventilación.

Las profesoras estaban estáticas en su lugar, no esperaban que el chico tuviera toda esa evidencia.

-Y de postre también tengo esto- y comienza a reproducir la grabación de ellas con Chandler, ahora estaban heladas. -No necesito tener a una gran abogada como tía, para saber que esto es mucha evidencia- dice con un tono frio -Y con un chasquido, puedo arruinarles la vida- ahora daba miedo su mirada.

-Si haces eso, diremos que nos tuviste una trampa, también te tacharan de pervertido-

-No me importa si me hundo con tal de que paguen por todo lo que pase-

-E-espera por favor- dice temblorosa Jordan -no podemos arreglar esto?-

-….arreglar esto? ¡¿ARREGLAR ESTO?!- grita Lemy -USTEDES Y EL RESTO DE ESOS PROFESORES ME HICIERON IMPOSIBLE MI VIDA ESTUDIANTIL! ¡SOLO POR QUE ODIAN A MI ESTUPIDO PADRE! ¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE PAGAR POR LO QUE HIZO EL?!-

Las mujeres estaban algo asustadas, jamás habían visto al chico hecho una fiera salvaje.

-Debería publicar esto y que arda todo…pero, se que no puedo hacerlo- dijo con pena -no puedo arruinar una vida simplemente, y menos si estuvo involucrado el imbécil peliblanco-.

Las profesoras a pesar de su actitud, comenzaron a sentir culpa y pena por ellas mismas. ¿Si tuvieran la oportunidad de destrozar al chico lo harían, pero por culpa de su padre? Ahora se dan cuenta de lo infantiles que fueron, de cómo casi arruinan a un chico que no tenia nada que ver con sus problemas. Rompieron ese deber de maestro de ser la guía de aquellos retoños.

-No hare nada con esto, con la promesa de que me dejaran en paz lo que quede de mis años de secundaria. Quiero una clase normal, sin juzgar a nadie. Puede que no lo crean pero muchos las odian por lo altaneras que son, tomen mi consejo y cambien- y camina hacia la puerta el timbre de cambio de hora suena y antes de que cerrara la puerta dice algo que es tapado por el ruido de los chicos saliendo de sus respectivas aulas y se marcha adentrándose en la muchedumbre, dejando a las profesoras con pánico y miedo en sus rostros por lo ultimo que dijo el muchacho:

_**-Ni una palabra a Chandler, yo mismo destrozare a ese bastardo-**_

…

Cerca de las gradas del campo de fútbol, se encontraba nuestra pelirroja Annie, viendo que hay de interesante en Facebook en su móvil, cuando un leve golpeteo en las viejas maderas de las gradas le llama la atención, era Lemy.

-Valla que eres rápido, lograste bajarle los humos a esas 3?-

-Si, ya no serán las mismas. Les di tiempo a que lo pensaran hasta que terminara el dia, pero conociéndolas, dejaran de ser tan perras-

-ESE ES MI LEMY! Jajajaja ya mismo les diré a los demás que lo lograste con esas 3- decía mientras mensajeaba por su móvil al grupo del club

El castaño solo la miraba, parte de su plan se cumplió gracias a ella, se sentía suertudo en tenerla de amiga. Camina hacia ella hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Lem-Lem? Que suced…-

Lemy solo la calla con un beso, dejaba que su lengua explicara todo y tomara la iniciativa con la pelirroja. Esta estaba sorprendida y al segundo estaba totalmente rendida a aquel beso. Luego de unos minutos el castaño lo corta y observa la cara de Annie, estaba congelada en su lugar sorprendida.

-Hiciste tanto por mi, no sabes como te lo agradezco Anabeth-

-Bah bah bah-

-Debo irme, tengo ir a clases. Hablamos luego- y le da una sonrisa ligera mientras se marcha.

A los pocos segundos la pelirroja se deja caer al pasto, y comienza a dar pataletas mientras se tapa la cara con la capucha de su sudadera.

El resto de la jornada estudiantil, se podría decir que Lemy lo disfrutaba. Un gran peso se quitó de sus espaldas, y lo notaba al ver que varios de los seguidores de esas 3 dejaban de tenerlo de blanco. Salvo por lo ocurrido en la cafetería, hoy será un gran cambio en su vida. Una ligera bolita de papel golpea su rostro, al mirar quien se la tiro nota que fue Lina, la rubia le hace gestos de tonto alucinando, obviamente se refería a el, estaba divagando hace rato en la clase de Literatura. Al observar a la chica riéndose de el de forma tierna, le recuerda esos viejos sentimientos hacia ella, esos tiempos ella tenía novio y en ningún momento se le cruzo por la cabeza tratar de enamorarla, no era de esos roba-novias. Una nota llega a su pupitre de Lina

_-Tenemos un recreo luego de esta aburrida clase, quieres hablar en la terraza como en los viejos tiempos? -_

Lemy le contesta asintiendo la cabeza. Unos minutos más tarde, la campana suena, ambos adolescentes utilizan la escalera a la terraza sin que el conserje los atrape. Al llegar se suben al techo de la escalera y observan como la luz de la tarde da a cada rincón del campus.

-Hace cuanto no hacíamos esto- comenta la rubia

-Si….bastante-

-…..perdón- dice Lina con una expresión de pena.

-Uh? Por que?-

-Te deje a un lado, te insulte cuando dijiste que no querías andar mas conmigo. Eso no hace un amigo, debí haberte seguido cuando te querías marchar-

-….No fue tu culpa, lo hice apropósito-

-Espera…QUE?-

-Yo te aleje apropósito Lina, al igual que Gordon-

-Por que hiciste eso?! También con Gordon? Creí que dejaron de ser amigos por que discutieron-

-Por favor Lina deja de ser tan malditamente inocente! Todas las personas que me rodean terminan sufriendo de bulling o siendo acosados por los malditos rumores sobre mi apellido- dice con enfado -_o al menos eso creí-_ eso lo pensó.

-Lem eso no es cierto-

-Estabas a punto de que te echaran de tu banda por mi. Y no lo niegues-

-Si, casi me echan….ojala lo hubieran hecho en ese momento-

El castaño la mira intrigado, ahora la rubia estaba rechinando sus dientes de enojo, es incomoda un poco a Lemy.

-Se que me arrepentiré pero….¿Por que?-

-El imbécil de mi EX-NOVIO me engañaba con la chica del teclado, toda la banda lo cubría, creí que eran mis amigos pero no- eso ultimo lo dijo con tristeza.

-Yo….lo siento. Escuche que se habían separado, pero jamás el por que-

-Ya no importa, fui una tonta….y tu también por creer que somos infelices por ser tus amigos-

-Si…..lo se-

Y un largo silencio llego a la terraza, pero en el se podía ver esos sentimientos en el aire.

-Sabes siempre me gustaste, tal vez esa sea una razón mas por lo que hice- dijo el castaño rompiendo el ambiente.

La rubia lo mira con ojos bien abiertos.

-Desde cuando?-

-Creo que desde la primera vez que te conocí, aun tenias ese viejo look de antes- dice riéndose un poco.

-Oh, bueno no se que decir- ahora estaba algo colorada.

-Di lo primero que se te crucé y si no tienes nada que decir entonces no digas nada- dijo con sinceridad el castaño -como una confesión al viento-

-Cuando estaba de novia, quería que mi novio sea igual de atento y considerado al igual que tu-

Ahora el castaño estaba ruborizado.

-Pero creo que me mentía a mi misma, yo quería que tu lo fueras-

-…-

-Quieres intentar….-

-No, lo siento es que…-

-Tienes a alguien verdad?-

-…..Si- Lily apareció en la mente del chico, al igual de esa relación abierta de su familia. Podía llegar a volver florecer esos sentimientos por Lina, pero aquel secreto familiar le impedían seguir. -No es algo serio pero….-

-No es serio? A que te refieres?-

-Ahhh…emmm….es como una relación abierta-

La rubia frunce el ceño, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que dijo el chico.

-Vaya, emmm asi que eres todo un galán. Es aquella chica pelirroja que hablaba con tus primas?-

-No, esa chica que defendí nunca la cono….espera que?-

-La pelirroja que estaba con tus primas, creo que se llama Annie-

La chica ve como cada segundo que ve al castaño, este se ponía cada vez mas pálido.

-Lem? Estas bien? Estas como pálido-

-Si! Si estoy bien, y no, no es ella. Es una amiga….bueno aunque si paso algo con ella. Pero quiero saber, oíste algo de esa conversación?-

-No mucho, solo le preste atención a que nos alejaste por temor a los rumores-

-_MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! ¿Que mas hablaron las chicas? Por favor Annie dime que no dijiste nada importante!- _pensaba el chico.

-Y? quien es esa chica especial? -

-Uh? O emm, no la conoces-

-Vamos Lem, dímelo. Es de Secundaria?-

-No-

-Si es de la Primaria llamare a la policía-

-NO SOY PEDOFILO!- le grita enfadado, aunque recordaba como Lizy y Lulu lo besaron -_Soy lo peor- _pensaba.

-Que es una universitaria? - dice bromeando la rubia, el castaño solo queda en un silencio delatador. Lina lo mira con ojos bien abiertos -NO LO PUEDO CREER! Te gustan las mayores? -

-No! Digo si, digo, SOLO SE DIO DE ACUERDO?-

-Vale no te enojes- dice riéndose la rubia.

Quedan en silencio de vuelta, Lemy mirando como el campo de deportes están las porristas practicando junto con esos idiotas sin cerebro. Mientras que Lina lo observa de reojo, pensativa si hacer lo que tenia en mente, u olvidarse por completo de lo que sentía en aquel momento. Termino haciendo lo primero, se para y se coloca frente a Lemy.

-Lina? Que sucede?-

La chica se arrodilla frente a el, su cara estaba sonrojada y en unos segundos une sus labios con los de Lemy, el castaño sorprendido en un momento pensó en apartarla pero esa sensación, ese aroma a mujer lo embriago. Estuvieron varios minutos intercambiando saliva, cuando terminan sin aliento cortan ese beso. Quedan mirándose unos instantes y solo la campana del fin de recreo los despiertan de aquel transe.

-Si estas enojado, lo siento. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Nunca cambies Lemy, siempre se ese chico gentil y amable que siempre fuiste- y se marcha de la terraza dejando estático al castaño.

El chico se para su cara era una mezcla de alegría, euforia y excitación. Mientras que en su mente, la culpa le recordaba que Lina jamás debe saber el secreto de su familia y si se acercaba de esa manera a ella, tarde o temprano se enteraría. Dio un largo suspiro y regreso a clases.

Mientras la ultimas horas de clases llegaban a su fin, Lemy se sentía completado, satisfecho, fue un día turbulento, pero rindió frutos, aun mas de lo que esperaba. Al sonar la campana de fin de clases, guardo sus cosas tranquilamente y se marchó. Hoy sus hermanas salían mas temprano de la escuela por horarios distintos, por lo que volvió escuchando música a su casa. Conecto sus auriculares a su móvil y puso a reproducir un poco de _**Queen**_, mientras recordaba a su abuelo bailar mientras tarareaba camino a su hogar. A mitad del camino recordó el beso de Lina, ahora se encontraba indeciso, no sabia que hacer en ese momento. Termino decidiendo discutirlo con Lily mas tarde, tal vez le daría una solución… o lo empeoraría sugiriendo un trio.

Llega a su casa y abre la puerta, para su sorpresa hay silencio en todo el domicilio.

-Hola?-

-Hola hijo. Como estas?- responde Luna asomándose desde el comedor.

-Hola ma. Emmm donde están todos?-

-Bueno, Lori tuvo un problema en su oficina y se llevo a Loan para que la ayude. Leni y Lola recibieron una llamada de una marca de moda elegante y salieron disparadas a comprar telas y accesorios con Liena y Leia a rastras. Luan tiene una fiesta de cumpleaños y se llevo a Liby. Lynn esta en un entramiento especial para una competición y se llevo a Lacy como burro de carga. Lucy esta en su local y se llevo a Lupa para que la ayude. Lana se fue a comprar para la cena junto con tu padre, Lizy y Lyra. Lisa esta en el bunker con Lulu, parece que desarrollo nuevos poderes mutantes o algo asi. Y Lily me mensajeo, se quedo en la universidad para una trabajo en equipo, vendrá mas tarde-

-Oh ya veo-

-Yo por ahora estoy libre, asi que tenemos la casa solo para nosotros-

-Bueno, me ire a mi habitación- respondio el castaño mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Sabes, estaba pensado. Quieres pasar una rato con tu madre?-

Ese comentario basto para ponerlo nervioso. Era un rato normal o era uno de esos _''Momentos''_ que tenía su rara familia.

-Ya sabes pasar un momento madre e hijo- decía con una sonrisa que el castaño conocía bastante bien, era esa extraña sonrisa que sus madres le daban de vez en cuando, que solo significaban una cosa.

_-Mierda- _pensó mientras el sudor comenzaba a bajar por su frente.

Fin del Capitulo 18


	19. Capitulo 19 Edipo y Yocasta

Capitulo 19

La presa y el depredador, una ley muy fundamental en la naturaleza. Se aplica en los carnívoros y los herbívoros, los arácnidos y los insectos, los reptiles y los anfibios… la MILF y el Shota.

Lemy comenzaba a sudar, no lo quería admitir, pero tarde o temprano, luego de su noche salvaje con Lisa, llegaria el momento en que su madre iría tras el. No negaba que su madre era sexi, pero esos rescoldos de desprecio a su padre también están originados de manera vaga con Luna. No es un rencor como el que tiene hacia Lincoln pero es algo basado en la ''tendencia familiar''.

-Lo siento ma, tengo algo de tarea- le responde a Luna con una sonrisa empática.

La sonrisa de Luna comenzó a transformarse en una expresión triste, como si no esperara esa respuesta de su hijo.

-Oh, bueno, guardare los instrumentos de vuelta, tengo un nuevo Bajo que quería probar-

Lemy se detiene a mitad de la escalera. El creía que ella quería… tal vez malentendió las intenciones de su madre.

-Oh, uhhmm, bueno puedo dejarlo para mas tarde, total no es tarea para mañana, además puedo pedirle ayuda a Lulu luego-

El castaño vio los enormes ojos color café de su madre mirándolos como un cachorro, odiaba que las mujeres Loud hicieran eso, era débil a ese encanto adorable.

-De acuerdo!, te veo en unos minutos en la Sala de Ensayo, _Love- _y se marcha del living, dejándole a Lemy una agradable vista del voluptuoso trasero, inmediatamente el castaño corre a su habitación.

_**Minutos más tarde**_

Ya con una ropa cómoda, Lemy se dirigía tranquilamente a la Sala de Ensayos de su madre. Con tantos adultos profesionales, la casa Loud está bien equipada para sus respectivos trabajos. Una pequeña pero bien armada oficina para Lori, un taller de costura y modelaje para Leni y Lola, un depósito para los artículos de Luan y Lucy y un pequeño Gimnasio para Lynn, Lana tiene el Garaje armado para su pasatiempo de mecánica, pero ahora es también utilizado por Lemy para reparar artefactos que no caben en su habitación. Sin darse cuenta llego a la Sala, una habitación bien aislada acústicamente para las prácticas de Luna al crear sus canciones.

Usualmente es Lyra quien, a rastras, ayuda en las composiciones musicales de su madre, mientras que Lemy regula si los cables y parlantes funcionan adecuadamente. Tiempo atrás evito que su madre gastara 1000 dólares en un parlante nuevo, al revisar el defectuoso noto que solo era una mala soldadura interna, luego de ese momento se convirtió en el Técnico Oficial del Rock, nombre tonto puesto por su madre, pero que recuerda con una sonrisa.

-Ven _Love_, mira esta belleza-

La voz de su madre lo despierta de su transe, y queda hipnotizado por el Bajo que su madre tiene en sus manos, un color Negro Mate, con un mástil bien pulido y cuerdas color bronce, nada fuera de lo normal, pero ya con experiencia de un Lutier, sabe que esas piezas son de buena calidad.

-Te gusta? Fue un regalo de un fabricante artesanal, casi no pesa nada mira- y le entrega el Bajo. El móvil de Luna suena, al ver quien era, esta se disculpa y sale de la Sala, dejando al castaño solo con el bajo.

Lemy siente la textura de la madera, y un hormigueo en su columna hace que conecte el instrumento al parlante mas grande y haga un movimiento con sus dedos, como si tratara de recordar unos acordes de una canción perfecta para este Bajo. Dando un tono relajado comenzó a tocar _**Come Together**_ de los Beatles, el dulce sonido lo envolvía en su mente, cuando termino de tocar, sintió una mirada detrás suya, Luna lo estuvo viendo tocar todo el tiempo.

-Lo siento ma, no me resistí a probarlo-

-No digas tonterías _Love, _ven ahora rockiemos juntos- respondía Luna mientras conectaba una guitarra.

En unos instantes, la Sala se lleno de música, canciones tanto de Rock como Punk, envolvían al dueto. Ya pasando casi 45 min sin parar, ambos caen recostados sobre un sofá sin respaldo. Lemy tenia una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, observando el instrumento en sus manos, realmente extrañaba hacer música con su madre. El castaño no nota como Luna poco a poco se acerca hacia el, y cuando ya la tiene justo a su lado, conectan miradas. Lemy nota los ojos hambrientos de Luna, como se muerde el labio inferior mientras lo observa.

_-IDIOTA!-_ se dijo el mismo al notar que el practicar con su madre era una trampa para estar ambos a solas.

Luna acerca sus labios hacia Lemy, cada segundo se le hacía lento al castaño, con su mente en blanco solo observaba como ese deseo se aproximaba a el. Y ….. rápidamente se saca la correa de seguridad del Bajo y se mueve del sofá, mientras mira como su madre lo mira asombrada.

-_Love_ que sucede? -

-Como no lo supieras! - respondió furiosamente

-T-tranquilo Lemy, yo crei que…-

-Creíste que? Que quería hacerlo contigo?-

La rockera cambio rápidamente a una expresión herida. Lemy se da cuenta y trata de tranquilizarse, a pesar de estar enojado no quiere herir a su madre.

-Supongo que no soy de tu agrado para eso eh?- respondió Luna con voz baja.

-Yo…-

-Esta bien Lem, cada persona tiene sus gustos y…-

-PUEDEN DEJAR DE REALCIONAR CADA PROBLEMA CON EL SEXO?!- dice Lemy impaciente, dejando a Luna sorprendida.

-Eres una mujer candente pero….-

Lemy se vuelve a sentar en el sofá, comienza a frotar sus manos ansiosamente, en su mente tenia todas la palabras para decirle a Luna, pero su boca se negaba a decirlas.

-…de todas mis madres, fuiste la que mas me hirió-

Ambos quedan en silencio, Lemy evitando ver a su madre a los ojos, mientras que Luna lo miraba con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-No es el mejor ejemplo, pero bueno, es el único que se me ocurre. Mira a Lincoln, el se podría decir que estuvo cuando mis hermanas lo _''necesitaban''_, pero estuvo. Ellas estaban mal, el las ayudo, se que todas se guiaron por esos análisis clínicos de Lisa y entiendo pero…..-

-No estuve allí para ti- responde Luna

-Mas allá de que Lisa es una genio, donde tenias ese instinto maternal? Vi que ayudabas a Lyra con esas cosas de tratar de controlarse, pero y yo? Si, supe arreglármelas solo, aguantando todo ese puto dolor, y ahora quieres que yo….-

Lemy larga un suspiro, no se atreve a voltear y ver a su madre. De repente siente que ella se sienta detrás suyo, dejándolo a el sentado entre sus piernas, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Lo que si lo tomo por sorpresa fue el sentir como su madre lo abrazaba desde su espalda.

-Entiendo Lem, si me dejaras explicarte el porqué, te agradecería _love-_

-Ok- responde con un leve suspiro.

Luna lo suelta de aquel abrazo y comienza a acariciar su cabello corto cariñosamente.

-Desde que naciste, siempre fuiste muy maduro para ser el único niño de la casa. Recuerdo la primera vez que anduviste en bicicleta, cuando te caíste todas nos preocupamos, fue una caída fea y tu solo te paraste, te limpiaste la tierra de tu ropa y te volviste a subir tu solo-

-Si recuerdo esa bicicleta- responde Lemy con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ni siquiera lloraste, es mas, casi nunca te vi llorar por lastimarte. Siempre curabas tus pequeños raspones en las rodillas tu solo, o curabas a Lacy. Yo sentía que…no me necesitabas como madre-

Lemy queda anonadado por aquella confesión.

-Lyra, ella es tan dependiente de lo que piensan los demás, si siempre estoy ayudándola es por que termina frustrándose con todo lo que le sale mal. Pero estuve mal en pensar que eras auto suficiente, obviamente necesitabas de alguien que te ayudara y ninguno de tus padres estuvo contigo en esos momentos de dolor. Lo siento hijo- y vuelve a abrazarlo con mas fuerza.

Lemy siente ese calor del cuerpo de su madre junto con unas pequeñas humedades, nota que esta llorando sobre su espalda.

-Y con respecto a que ninguna de nosotras se acerco a ti….también es mi culpa-

-A que te refieres? -

-….-

Lemy se voltea para mirarla, Luna evita verlo mirando a un lado con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Mama que hiciste? -

-Bueno, sucedió cuando nos dimos cuenta que tenemos el fetiche que te explico Lisa, recuerdas?-

Lemy asiente.

-Cuando note que cada día eras un hombre, cuando tenias 9 años, casi pierdo el control y…..-

-….Y?-

-….casi te violo- responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lemy la mira nervioso y cuando se disponía a levantarse, Luna lo vuelve a abrazar rápidamente.

-ESPERA! Déjame explicarme, recuerdas que un dia de las madres nos habías regalado algo a cada una de nosotras? Era algo hecho por ti con amor-

-Si, lo recuerdo-

-Bueno cuando te tenia en mi regazo mientras tocabas la guitarra, me tente a abalanzarme sobre ti ese día, pero no pude. Eras mi pequeño búfalo y no quería herirte y mucho menos asustarte. Por eso desde ese dia, confié en los diagnósticos de Lisa para saber cuando podrías estar listo-

-Oh, bueno te agradezco que pusieras ese sentimiento protector ante tu necesidad. Lo mismo ocurrió con mis demás madres?-

-No, ellas si estaban dispuestas a ir por ti. Pero digamos que las convencí de que no intentara hacerte algo- decía mientras tronaba sus manos de forma amenazadora.

Lemy se sentía un poco mejor, tal vez nunca se le acercaron como quería que lo hagan, pero su madre antepuso su bienestar antes de la necesidad sexual de las mujeres Loud, tal vez lo dejo un poco de lado, pero su madre siempre pensó en el. Luna lo toma de los hombros y lo mira con seriedad.

-Te prometo Lem, que compensaremos cada segundo que no estuvimos contigo, eres mi pequeño búfalo y siempre lo serás-

La sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla volvió al chico, acompañado de un rubor ligero.

-Que dices? -

Lemy vuelve a ver los ojos, ese fuego tentador en su madre volvió, se sentía algo inseguro aun. Pero Luna le quito esa sensación con un beso, el castaño se deja llevar al ritmo de la rockera, cuando se quedan sin aliento cortan aquel beso.

-Nada mal _love-_ se vuelve a sentar detrás de Lemy -Veamos cuanto puedes soportar-

Lentamente comienza a acariciar al castaño, tantea su cuerpo metiendo su mano debajo de la remera, mientras masajea con la otra la entrepierna. Lemy comienza a agitarse, a pesar de las experiencias que tuvo antes, aun tiene ese complejo de niño pequeño con su madre. Mientras que Luna observa con una completa satisfacción el rostro excitado del chico. Cuando nota que el bulto en su entrepierna esta completamente duro, procede a liberarlo. Su rostro cambia drásticamente al ver el tamaño del miembro, incluso se podría decir que la intimido un poco.

-Sabes Lem, creo que cuando te masturbas, no creo que lo hicieras bien-

-Eh?- responde agitadamente -Uhhg!- jimio de sorpresa, Luna le comienza a acariciar con un dedo la punta del glande.

-Con este tamaño, debe costarte masturbarte adecuadamente-

-Yo…..ehmm…uso ambas manos-

-Déjame adivinar, una en la punta asi- coloca su mano izquierda en la cabeza -y la otra trabaja abajo- y con la derecha toma el miembro.

-_sI AsI lO hAgO- _responde dificultosamente

Mientras Luna se encontraba masturbando a Lemy, este apenas podía hacer algo, solo se podía aferrar con fuerza a los muslos pecosos de la rockera. Poco a poco comienza a babear por la intensidad del ''trabajo'', de a poco comienza a tensarse.

-Espera…..y-yo….-

-Mmh?-

-Detente e-estoy a pun…..punto de…-

-Dilo apropiadamente- dice con una sonrisa picara Luna

-Mami estoy por correrme- dice frustrado

-Jijiji- ríe y lo suelta, dejándolo extasiado, este comienza a respirar con normalidad.

Luna se para y se coloca frente a el, y se quita los vaqueros que tenia puesto, Lemy la observa detenidamente, esos mulos y trasero que lo tentaron cuando era pequeño se encontraban frente a el, una ligera tanga purpura que combinaba con la remera ligera de Luna le decía que ella planeaba que la viera de esa manera.

-Sabes Lem, al principio no creía mucho en lo que nos contaron Lisa y Lily-

-Eh? Sobre que?-

-Sobre el _**Devil's Horn**_ que tienes de entrepierna-

-Oh jeje si es algo grande-responde con lastima

-Algo? Jijiji- rie mientras se acerca cara a cara -A tu edad, tu padre la tenia mas pequeña. No se que te damos de comer, pero si sigues así tendré que regalar Vaselina a mis futuras yernas-

-MAMA!- grita apenado Lemy -Un momento…..futuras yernas?-

-Claro esa chica Annie, es algo tuyo?-

-No, es una amiga íntima-

-No importa, la contare como yerna. Dime tienes mas chicas que estés interesado? -

-Claro que n….….-

El mismo se interrumpe con el recuerdo del beso de Lina, inmediata mente se vuelve igual que un tomate mientras que Luna se rie a carcajadas por la cara del chico.

-Tomare eso como un si. Pero bueno…- se quita la ropa interior y comienza a ubicarse para sentarse sobre el _Horn _de Lemy -….debo aprovecharte mientras puedo, no crees?-

Lemy solo asiente con la cabeza, de a poco Luna introduce en su interior el miembro de Lemy, de a poco el castaño sentía como el estrecho lugar le daba ligeros pulsos eléctricos a su cerebro, mientras que Luna trataba de adaptarse a el tamaño, el pene de Lincoln es mas grande comparado al de Lemy, pero la forma curva de el _Horn_ hace que las paredes en su interior tengan mas fricción. Si el chico de por si el tamaño era brutal, de adulto dividiría a cualquier mujer por la mitad.

-Listo para rockear?- dice con un pequeño hilo de saliva

-Por supuesto- responde ansioso Lemy

Y a un ritmo lento, Luna comienza a cabalgar sobre el chico. Cada sentón sacudía el sofa entero, las respiraciones y gemidos comenzaban a hacerse cada vez mas fuertes. Al ver a Luna sobre el, Lemy nota que no llevaba brasier, y rápidamente se abalanza para levantarle la remera a la rockera y comenzar a chuparle los pezones. Esta sorprendida, pero a la vez impactada por el trabajito que Lemy le hace a su par de amigas, lo toma del cabello y lo acerca mas a sus pechos.

-S-sigues siendo m-mi bebe- decía mientras lo miraba con deseo.

Lemy por su parte le da un ligero mordisco al pezón, haciendo que la rockera diera un gran gemido de placer. A la vez que sube el ritmo, los gemidos de ambos se vuelven mas fuertes, hasta el punto de que ya no les importa nada y comienzan a gritar. ¿Por que preocuparse? Están en una Sala preparada acústicamente. La respiración agitada de Lemy junto con el agarre firme al trasero de Luna le indican a la rockera que el chico esta llegando a su limite.

-Hazlo Lem, tienes permiso-

Y en un ultimo sentón, Luna recibe toda la descarga, el cerebro de ambos hacen un corto-circuito debido al placer, y a los pocos segundos quedan tumbados sobre el sofá.

-Nada mal _Love- _dice Luna mientras se reacomoda el cabello.

Un tono de llamada inunda la Sala, el móvil de Luna vuelve a sonar, esta se para y contesta.

-Hola?-

_-Lu soy Lily, todo bien por allá?-_

-Hey Lil, si esta todo bien aquí- responde mientras mira de reojo al castaño recostado en el sofá.

_-Bueno, hoy tardare en llegar, tuvimos un inconveniente con el trabajo y no podre ayudar en la cena-_

-No te preocupes, le diré a los demás. Y oye Lily, tenias razón, Lemy es bastante grande-

_-….LO HICISTE?!-_

-Shhh no grites, Lisa y tu tenían razón, casi me vuelvo loca hace un momento-

_-Hace un momento? Espera, Luna llame mientras lo hacían?-_

-Naaaa, llamaste cuando terminamos el primer encuentro-

_-…. emmm Lu, recuerdas lo que dije sobre como se vuelve Lemy luego de acabar 1 vez?-_

La rockera trata de recordar, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Lemy la toma y levanta, y la pone espalda contra la pared, solo que ahora ella esta en el aire, el castaño puso sus piernas en sus hombros mientras la toma desde el trasero.

-OYE! Por qué tu….- reprochaba la castaña.

Su voz se apago al ver a Lemy totalmente desnudo, músculos bien formados, demostrando ser capaz de levantarla con facilidad, tenia su bandana aun puesta, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el enorme y resucitado pene de Lemy, totalmente rojo.

-Hey Lil, creo que ya lo recuerdo- dice temerosa Luna

_-Bueno ten cuidado, Lisa llego a la conclusión que despierta todo ese deseo sexual reprimido por años. Que raro no? Bueno no le puse el apodo de __**Devil's Horn**__ por nada. Me tengo que ir cuídate Luna!-_

Y la llamada finaliza, Lemy toma el teléfono de las manos de su madre y lo arroja sobre el sofá. Luego la mira con una sonrisa presumida.

-Es hora de rockear mas fuerte, no lo crees _mami_? -

Luna solo traga saliva, y en una gran embestida, Lemy le hizo recapacitar. Tal vez debería comprar Vaselina para ella.

Fin del Capitulo 19

_**Y bueno llego el momento que esperaba toda Latinoamerica unida (Si no capta la referencia, vea Te lo Resumo asi no mas en Youtube). Lamento que hallan esperado mucho el cap anterior, estuve apretado de agenda por los estudios. Pero volvi fresco como una lechuga.**_

_**Respondiendo a las Reviews: No, no conozco a Inkheart pero si lei sus historias, al igual que todos espero que vuelva.**_

_**El contendido de este cap costo un poco, asi que estaré al tanto de los comentarios si les gusto. **_

_**Saludos**_


	20. Capitulo 20 Be a Man

Capitulo 20

La tarde comenzaba a acariciar a la casa Loud, y cada uno de los adultos con sus respectivas hijas volvían para preparar la cena. Los adultos estaban en la cocina, unos preparaban la cena tranquilamente mientras que otros charlaban entre ellos sobre su día. Mientras que las niñas estaban mirando alguna que otra serie por televisión, lo único que tienen permitido por su castigo. Al poco tiempo baja Luna desde las escaleras, sacándose el cabello y estirándose por el cansancio.

-Como están niñas? Como les fue?- pregunta

-Cansadas- responden todas a la vez

La castaña decide dejarlas mirar la televisión y se dirige a la cocina.

-Miren quien apareció- dice Lola con sarcasmo -Otra vez tus practicas hasta sudar?-

-Si, se podría decir que si-

-Luna, has visto a Lemy?- pregunta Lincoln

-Se está duchando. Y como les fue en su dia chicas? - y se une a la conversación de los adultos.

_**Mientras tanto en el baño**_

Lemy se encontraba en transe, sentía la lluvia de la regadera golpear su rostro, pero su mente estaba inundada por ese momento _madre e hijo_ que tuvo con Luna. Se sentía extraño en su ser, quería sentirse culpable, pero no sentía ningún arrepentimiento, antaña mente deseaba hacerlo con su madre, pero ahora esta con dudas en su cabeza. Cierra el agua, envuelve su cintura con una toalla y sale de la ducha, queda un rato mirándose al espejo.

-Yo….lo hice, me folle a mi madre- se decía el mismo -No puedo creer todo lo que me esta pasando-

-Problemas en el paraíso?-

Suena una voz detrás de el, era Lily que se coló al baño sin el permiso del castaño.

-Lily yo….-

-Se lo que hiciste- lo calla poniéndole el dedo índice en sus labios -Dime, te gusto _niñito de mama?- _se burla con una sonrisa picara

Lemy solo le da una mueca.

-Que tienes vaquero?-

-Siento que abrí la caja de pandora-

-De hecho si lo hiciste, cuando llegue hace unos minutos, Luna le presumía a todas que tu le hiciste ver las estrellas al follartela contra la pared. Ahora las demás te arrinconaran como un pequeño ratoncito-

-Ay,la puta madre!-

-Pobre Lemuel, no me digas que no puedes lidiar con toda la _atención _femenina- le dice mientras le hace pequeños rulos con el cabello húmedo del castaño.

-Ese no es el problema, no quiero dejarte de lado solo por que ellas quieren que pase el tiempo con ellas-

-_Ohhhhhh _que tierno, acaso quieres consentirme?-

-De hecho si-

-…..eh?-

-Tu fuiste la primera en amarme, si voy a estar asi de _ocupado_ todo el tiempo, prefiero pasar mas de ese tiempo contigo-

-…..eh?- la rubia apenas podía hablar, estaba colorada como un tomate

-Mañana quieres salir algún lado? Tomar un helado o comer, ya sabes, pasar el tiempo nosotros 2 solos-

Ahora Lily estaba de color rojo vivo, comenzó a revolver su cabello y dar pequeños zapatazos al suelo, como un berrinche.

-NO ES JUSTO! VENGO A MOLESTARTE Y ME SALES CON ESTO! SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY LA MAYOR AQUÍ! TIENES QUE SER UN SEXI MADURO AHORA!?-

Lemy se sonroja un poco, pero también se siente un poco ofendido.

-Oye! Solo estoy siendo since…ahhhh- Lily lo interrumpe apretándole las mejillas

-Mañana no puedo! Tengo varios trabajos de la Universidad-

Termina de molestar al castaño, se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, levantando su nariz como si estuviera ofendida. Lemy la ve, quería hacerla sentir especial, pero parece que ella todavía no se adapta a que el sea amoroso con ella. Una idea se le cruzo por la mente, una idea que venia planeado hace rato para la rubia, si ahora seria un hombre en esta casa, debe actuar como uno…..

-Hey _Lirio hermoso-_

Lily se da vuelta molesta, su rostro cambia al de uno sorprendida, ojos bien abiertos y con la boca casi babeando. Lemy dejo caer la toalla de su cintura, mostrando que tenia una enorme erección, hacia un poco de esfuerzo y lograba que los músculos de brazos, pecho y abdomen se marquen, le daba a la rubia la misma mirada que el le hizo a Lisa y Luna, una mirada de depredador.

-Sabes…- decía mientras se acercaba a ella -…..podre haber hecho que mi madre vea estrellas- la toma de la cintura y le aprieta el trasero con una mano mientras que con la otra le acomodaba el cabello -Dime, quieres que a ti te haga ver el Universo, mi Lirio Hermoso?-

-….-

Lily estaba en shock, sus piernas le temblaban mientras que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía.

-_Me moje- _lo único que logro decir su mente.

_**Volvemos a la cocina**_

-NO PUEDO CREERLO!- grita Lola

Todas las adultas Loud protestaban, a excepción de Lisa y Luna, que tenían un aire de ganadoras. Cuando llego Lily hace unos minutos, la tención en la cocina aumento, luego de felicitar a Luna, la rubia se dispuso a molestar a Lemy al respecto. Lincoln solo se limitaba a evitar reírse de las actitudes de niñas chiquitas de sus esposas, recordando como fue sus primeras veces con ellas hace años.

-No se preocupen hermanas, solo tienen que ser como siempre, Lemy me dijo que nos prefiere asi-

-A que te refieres?- pregunta Luan

_**Unas Horas Antes**_

Luego del momento tenso entre madre e hijo, Lemy se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá, recuperando el aliento mientras Luna limpiaba un poco el desastre que hicieron el la Sala.

-Hijo, que piensas hacer?-

-Sobre que?- responde medio dormido

-Sabes que ahora las demás irán por ti, si les pides algo especial lo harán por ti-

-…. naahh-

-Eh?-

-Prefiero que sean como son, tampoco quiero que sea todo el tiempo sexo, quiero que sea todo como antes-

Luna quedo en dudas pero dejo de preguntar, sin embargo no la limito a arrastrar al castaño a bañarse con ella.

_**Volviendo al presente**_

-Que quiso decir con _''todo como antes''_?-

-Se refiere a antes de la necesidad- responde Lincoln

Todas lo miran extrañadas.

-Ya saben, cuando ayudaba a Lori con su trabajo, a Leni y Lola con el modelaje, con Luna tocando música, ayudando a Luan con sus chistes y ensayos, entrenando con Lynn, buscando artefactos y libros raros para Lucy, reparando cosas con Lana y siendo ayudante de laboratorio con Lisa- comenzó a revolver el Estofado en la hornalla -Lemy quiere volver a hacer todo eso, no quiere que solo este con ustedes por el sexo-

Todas estaban asombradas de que el albino notara todo eso.

-Wow Linc, no sabíamos que veias todo eso y sabias lo que quería Lemy- dice Lori

-Siempre lo supe….creo que lo que nunca hice es hacerle notar lo orgulloso que estoy de ello- eso ultimo lo dijo con melancolía.

Las chicas se miran entre ellas con preocupación, querían ayudar, pero esto es algo que padre e hijo deben resolver a su manera. Los adultos no notan que sus hijas los espiaron todo el tiempo, cuando termino aquella conversación, volvieron al living.

-No bromeaban con querer arrimársele a Lemy- decía Liena

-Yo no puedo creer que mi madre siempre quiso hacer eso- decía Lyra un poco shockeada

-Creen que Lemy aun nos odie?- pregunto Loan

Esa pregunta las dejo en silencio.

-Lo dudo- dice Lulu

-Como dices?-

-Lemy no es de odiar, bueno es muy rencoroso con las personas que son idiotas y arrogantes, pero no con la familia. Puede estar enojado, pero no creo que las odie-

Las chicas comienzan a pensar, mientras que Leia se miraba con Lizy, recordando aquella conversación que tuvieron esta mañana. Poco a poco, Leia ganaba confianza en hablar con Lemy, pero al pensar que decirle se le nublaba la mente. Luego de la cena, hablaría con Lizy, tal vez ella y Lulu la ayuden.

-CHICOS LA CENA ESTA LISTA- grita Lincoln desde la cocina

Y la chicas se levantan del sofa y caminan a ayudar a preparar la mesa. Mientras que en el baño, Lemy se vestia listo para bajar.

-Lo que quería decir con esto Lily, es que ahora sere mas decidido con esto. Pero tu seras lo primero para mi si?-

-uhh uff v-vale- dijo sin aliento la rubia

-Ok, necesitas ayuda?- dijo con una sonrisa

La rubia se encontraba recostada a penas sobre la tapa del inodoro, con una mano se sostenía mientras que con la otra se tapaba los ojos, estaba toda sudada, su top estaba corrido liberando uno de los pechos, sus pezones estaban duros. Pero lo mas destacable era que de la cintura para abajo estaba desnuda, estaba de puntillas mientras que de su vagina se escurría la semilla del castaño.

-n-no, estoy bien- apenas se puede parar, sus piernas le tambaleaban -dejame limpiarme y bajare. Dios, como lo hiciste?-

-Que cosa?-

-Se supone que estuviste como un toro con Luna, deberías estar agotado, si embargo me follaste como un condenado y ni estas cansado-

-Yo…no lo se. Quieres continuar luego de cenar?-

-No, estoy cansada. Luego de comer dormiré como un oso-

-Ok- se acerca y le da un pequeño beso -Te amo Lily- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y-yo tambien Lem- le responde

El castaño sale del baño dejando a la rubia con su intimidad. Procede bajando las escaleras, al entrar al comedor, un silencio incomodo se presenta, tanto sus hermanas como sus madres se quedan mirándolo. Comienza a colocar los platos y cubiertos junto con sus hermanas.

-Dejen de mirarme asi, no fijan que cosas como estas no ocurren seguido aquí- exclama enojado.

-Si, pero es extraño que tu estés involucrado- dice Lupa indiferente

-Aun asi, es molesto-

-No peleen, todos siéntense ya comenzaremos a servir la comida- dice Lori desde la cocina

De a poco los adultos se pasan los platos con comida, a los minutos Lily se une. Tanto Lemy como la rubia se miran, el castaño le da una sonrisita junto con un pequeño guiño, Lily volvió a ponerse colorada. Apresurada se sienta junto a Lisa, y durante la cena le susurraba al oído de la científica mientras lo miraba, Lisa le daba a Lemy una mirada discreta a la vez que tocaba su menton, analizando lo que le decía Lily. Lemy no veía esto, pero varias de sus hermanas si, en especial Lupa.

-Bien niños díganme, como les fue hoy?-

-Limpie toda la casa, además de lavar la ropa como me pidieron- dijo Loan -después mama me arrastro a su aburrida oficina-

-Es parte de tu castigo jovencita- recrimina Lori

-Ya lo se!- rezongo mientras revolvía el caldo de su estofado -Aunque fue divertido ayudarte en la demanda que le hicieron a esa empresa embustera de línea de internet- comenta un poco alegre -Su servicio era una porquería, me hizo perder varias partidas y desconexiones de mis streams-

-Ves- dice Lori con orgullo -Si salieras mas de tu cueva, podrías ayudarme en casos como ese-

-Ni hablar- contesta secamente Loan

Lori estaba a punto de retar a Loan pero Lincoln la interrumpe hablándole a las demás chicas. Lemy ignoraba la situación, pero un zumbido en su bolsillo llama si atención, al sacar su móvil ve que era Annie. Abre el chat y ve a la pelirroja junto con varias de las chicas del Club, estaban brindando con latas de gaseosa, parece que estaba en una pijamada en su casa.

-LEMY!-

-Eh?-

-Queria saber como fue tu dia- pregunta Lincoln con un poco de nerviosismo

El castaño le respondería con un simple _Bien,_ pero al ver la foto y el mensaje de Annie. Lo deja un poco estoico.

_-__**Brindamos por tu Victoria con las perras Lem-Lem. Vas 3 de 4, tu puedes!-**_

Una ligera sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

-Muy bien por suerte- le responde el castaño

-Oh, y se puede saber por que?- pregunta un poco mas interesado Lincoln.

-Tengo buenas notas, además me quite un par de problemas de encima- responde con una sonrisa mientras mira a su padre.

Lincoln sonríe ante el buen humor de su hijo, siente que dio un pequeño paso en la conciliación con el…..Lastima que no duro mucho.

-Le tiro varios dientes a un sujeto en la cafetería- dijo Lupa con indiferencia

-….-

-COMO?!- gritaron todos los adultos a la vez

_-Oh mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo- _pensó el castaño

-Salto en defensa de una pelirroja universitaria, quizás una de tus novias salidas de la nada?-

-Nop, no la conozco, pero si tuviera una madre con cáncer como esa chica, creo que seria bastante justificado haber estampado la charola de acero en su rostro-

-BIEN HECHO!- gritan Luna, Lynn y Lana, ganándose una mirada de enojo de sus hermanas, mientras que Lincoln y Lori quedan con preguntas en su mente

-Además, por que te metes? Crei que Lupa Loud le importaba una mierda la vida de los demás-

-Me importa una mierda la vida de esa chica, solo me molesta que de la nada seas alguien diferente-

Lemy para de comer y deja su cuchara dentro del estofado, mira a Lupa y ambos intercambian una mirada seria.

-Lupa, deja de pelear en la mesa, te recuerdo que estas cas…- decía Lucy

-No- interrumpe Lemy -Déjala continuar mama Lucy. A que te refieres hermana?-

-De un momento a otro, pasaste de ser un niño torpe a un hombre. Pero pasar de un virgen a una copia de papá? Eso me molesta mas-

Una vena de enojo se comienza a formar en el cuello del castaño, de todos los insultos posibles, ese es el peor que le puedes dar a Lemy.

-Oh quizás yo ya era un hombre desde hace mucho, solo que tenías la cara cubierta de ''_porqueria_'', y ahora que te la sacaste de encima, notas la diferencia- contesto con sarcasmo

La albina comienza a dar esa mirada de indiferencia, junto a sus extrañas pupilas amarillas y sus colmillos asomándose de a poco, era una alerta para cualquiera con sentido común. _**Estas entrando en terreno peligroso.**_

-Vaya, el tener relaciones mas seguido te da carácter. Que actúes como un hombre, no te convierte en uno. Crees que te volverás uno defendiendo a cualquier dama en peligro? O reaccionando como un matón a cualquier insulto hacia cualquiera de nosotras. Solo tuviste sexo con unas cuantas mujeres, puede que Lily se haya abierto para ti, pero para mi sigues siendo un pequeño _virgen-_

-Llamas experiencia el dormir con tu padre? Apenas tienes unas amigas, pero con tu asqueroso carácter alejas a todo aquel que este interesado en ti, solo por que piensas que no valen la pena. Y lo se por que en todos los almuerzos de la cafetería comes con Lacy y Liby, o con esa morena gótica-

-Como sabes de ella?!-

-Años ignorado, recuerdas? Algo que aprendes de eso, son los comportamientos de aquellos que aun amas, a pesar de que te dejaron de lado-dijo con enojo el castaño – Es cierto lo que dices, aun soy un niño, pero tengo el coraje de ser mas que eso y actuar como un verdadero hombre, y el dia que quieras puedo demostrártelo pero quiero que sepas una cosa, la diferencia entre tu y Lily para mi, es que tu eres una perra fría y libidinosa que esta frustrada por no tener sexo pero lastimosamente sigues siendo mi hermana, y Lily es una mujer, **MI MUJER**!-

Toda la familia Loud quedo muda luego de eso, los adultos estaban boquiabiertos, incluso se podían ver los ojos azules oscuros entre el flequillo de Lucy, Lisa quedo tan impactada que sus anteojos se desajustaron de su cara y se tuercen un poco, Lily, bueno, solo se tapaba el rostro, el ser llamada por Lemy como su mujer fue su limite. Las hijas solo se limitaban a mirar en un ping-pong entre la mirada estoica de Lemy y el rostro incrédulo de Lupa. Lyra es la primera en salir de aquel silencio.

-Bueno fue suficiente para ambos, Lemy no apruebo la forma que defendiste a aquella chica, pero se que fue una buena intención. Lupa tu reaccionarias de igual manera si intentaran golpear a cualquiera de nosotras-

-Tch-

-Es verdad, pobre Laika, solo estoy en unas clases con ella pero se que tiene muchos problemas su madre- dice Liena con pena

-L….La…..Laika?- tartamudea Lincoln

Desde Loan hasta Lulu se fijan en los adultos, todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa y pánico, en especial Lori y Lincoln.

-Lori, Lincoln, conmigo. Ahora!- dijo Lisa mientras se marchaba deprisa hacia su laboratorio.

Ambos adultos siguen a la científica, Lori tecleaba deprisa en su móvil mientras Lincoln hablaba con Lisa en voz baja.

-Que sucede?- pregunta Lacy

-Ok, chicos cada uno termine su cena y dejen sus platos en la cocina. Liby hoy te toca lavar los trastes sucios- demanda Lynn mientras se marcha a la cocina junto con Luan y Luna, aparentemente también comenzaron a hacer unas extrañas llamadas.

Echo y hecho, cada uno de los hijos terminaron de cenar, juntaron los trastes y se dedicaron a hacer tiempo antes de ir a la cama. De a poco, los adultos que no acompañaron a Lisa volvían a su rutina, esa declaración de Lemy movió aun mas las aguas en su casa a excepción de Lily que al ver al castaño le apretó tan fuerte las mejillas que casi dejo de sentirlas, siendo observados por una Lupa con unos ojos furiosos. Pero lo que mas le extrañaba a Lemy era la ausencia de Lori, Lincoln y Lisa, aun mas el rostro preocupado de su padre. El castaño estaba tan concentrado en aquello, que no notaba la ligera conversación de Lana y Lola con Leia y Lizy, un par de palabras salieron de la boca de Leia que dejaron a ambas adultas sorprendidas. Al instante, las gemelas se llevan a sus hijas a su cuarto.

-Y a esas que les pasa?- dice Lacy

-No tengo idea- responde Luan

Lemy se despide de Lily y se marcha a su cuarto, al llegar saca su movil y comienza a escribirle a Annie.

-Gracias por el mensaje Annie, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti-

_-Ya se lo genial que soy-_

-Oye por cierto, me entere de que hablaste con mis hermanas. Que te hicieron?-

_-Nada de que tengas que preocuparte, me interrogaron pero sus preguntas resbalaron en mi-_

-Supe que les dijiste la razón por la que aleje a medio mundo de mi-

_-….bueno puede que hablara un poquito-_

-ANNIE!-

_-Tranquilo solo fue eso, no saben nada importante-_

-Ok, te creo-

_-Mira te mando esto de compensación-_

Una imagen salta en el chat, el castaño se ruboriza al instante. Era un perfil trasero de Annie, estaba sin ropa interior resaltando su trasero redondo, pero lo que mas destacable fue el otro trasero a su lado, era el de Hanna, ambas con una sonrisa y pose.

-DIOS! COMO COMBENCISTE A TU MADRE DE HACER ESO?-

_-Ella fue la de la idea, yo quería hacerlo con una tanga, pero ella insistió en ''al desnudo''-_

-Maldita sea Annie!-

-_Te vere mañana Lem!-_

Lemy lanza su móvil a su cama, mientras da un gran suspiro. Sus pensamientos están en las palabras de Lupa, realmente el cambio? O solo su relación con su familia y amigos? La pelea con sus hermanas, el trio con Hanna y Annie, como su plan rindió frutos, bueno el 50% de lo que había planeado, ese frenesí de sexo con Lisa y Luna. Era demasiado para un par de días.

Da unos pasos y nota algo en el suelo, era su pendrive. Lo levanta y lo mira fijamente.

-No se si destruirte o agradecerte- lo deja en su escritorio y larga un suspiro mientras estira sus brazos -Bueeeno, hasta ahora tengo todo controlado-

-_Lemy, soy Lizy, puedo entrar?-_

-Claro Liz- responde mientras se tira sobre su cama

La rubia entra al cuerto, con Leia detrás, ambas están bastantes sonrojadas.

-Leia? Lizy? Que sucede?- pregunta el castaño preocupado

Lizy cierra la puerta y le da un ligero empuje a Leia, animándola.

-Lemy, hay algo que quiero decirte-

Fin del Capitulo 20


	21. Capitulo 21 Queen Bee and The Lizard

Capitulo 21

Las gemelas Loud eran las hermanas mas unidas de la familia. Cuando declararon su amor hacia Lincoln, lo hicieron a la vez. A partir de ese día, se volvieron mas unidas que nunca. El destino estuvo a favor de ellas al quedar embarazadas a la vez y parir casi al mismo tiempo. Bueno Lana nació primero, pero fue la segunda a dar a luz, una victoria que Lola siempre le restriega.

La crianza de sus hijas también fue compartida, Leia y Lizy no eran de la misma madre, pero estaban unidas por el mismo lazo que Lana y Lola. Al escuchar 4 sencillas palabras de la boca de Leia:

_-Creo que estoy enamorada-._

Hizo que ambas adultas decidieran tener una reunión madres e hijas. Una vez dentro de la habitación de sus hijas, se dispusieron a hablar tranquilamente.

-Ok hija, dime todo- comenta Lola

-Yo….creo que estoy enamorada-

-…ok Leia, mira lo que tienes con tu padre es una cosa muy distinta al am…-

-No es eso mama Lola- interrumpe Lizy

-Liz, tu sabes algo de esto?- pregunta Lana

-Si, Leia, tienes que ser sincera-

-….. no estoy enamorada de papa-

Ambas adultas quedan boquiabiertas, luego dan un pequeño grito de adolescentes y comienzan a brincar de alegría. De repente se detienen, respiran profundamente y se relajan. Lola no logra contenerse mucho y toma a Lana de la cabeza y la abraza fuertemente, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mi hija ya es una dama!- decía con orgullo

-Tómense esto en serio!- grita Leia

-Lo hacemos hija, tranquilízate-

-No lo hacen, por que festejan de esa forma. Leia tiene un problema con esto- protesta Lizy

-Déjame adivinar, estas enamorada de Lemy verdad?- dice Lana con una ceja alzada

Ahora ambas chicas están boquiabiertas, Leia comienza a cambiar de color a un rojo intenso. Eso solo hizo que sus madres festejaran aun mas.

-Como lo saben? Solo Lizy sabia de esto-

Lola se separa de Lana, camina hacia su hija y la toma por los hombros.

-Leia, una madre siempre sabe de los sentimientos de su hija. Nos confundimos anteriormente por que pensábamos que era tu abstinencia, pero era todo lo contrario- dice Lola

-Ademas, teníamos una esperanza de que ustedes se volvieran a unir por Lemy- agrega Lana

-Como?- preguntan ambas chicas

-Veran, cuando éramos pequeñas fuimos muy unidas, pero de a poco fuimos distanciándonos, peleas cada vez mas feas, casi dejamos de hablarnos por un mes- dice Lola con un poco de pena

-El dia que nos dimos cuenta que estábamos enamoradas de su padre, volvimos a unirnos, y ahora somos las personas que ven aquí- dice Lana, mientras toma a Lola en un abrazo.

-….y ahora nos esta ocurriendo lo mismo con….- dicen ambas hijas

-Lemy- dicen las 4 a la vez.

Leia mira a Lizy, ambas se dan una mirada larga, hasta que sonríen y se dan un abrazo largo.

-Que haremos ahora?- pregunta Lizy

-Yo…no lo se-

Lola le susurra algo a Lana en el oído, miran a sus hijas y sonríen pícaramente. La modelo sale de la habitación, y luego vuelve con una bolsa en sus manos.

-Creo que es momento de que tengan esto- y les entrega la bolsa a sus hijas

Ambas chicas abren la bolsa y ven su contenido. Con solo decir que sus ojos quedaron como platos junto con unas mejillas encendidas, era señal de que nuestro castaño tendría una larga noche.

* * *

-Ok chicas, díganme. Que les sucede? -

Lemy se encontraba sentado en su silla de trabajo, de brazos cruzados y con una cara preocupada. Frente suyo estaban Leia y Lizy, sentadas sobre su cama. Ambas estaban calladas, con el rostro un poco encendido. Lemy da un suspiro mientras se masajea los ojos.

-Bueno si no tienen nada que decir, vayan a dormir, mañana hay clases y….-

-No! Espera!- grita Leia

-Vamos Leia escúpelo! Que les sucede?-

-Yo…..quiero pedirte perdón-

-…como dices?-

-Perdon por todo lo malo que te hice, por traicionarte y decirles a las demas de tu situación en la escuela- El castaño la miraba serio con los brazos cruzados, era una mirada fría, que luego cambio a sorpresa. Leia comenzaba a llorar, mordía de angustia su labio inferior, su rostro expresaba dolor. La rubia no aguanto mas y corre hacia Lemy y lo abraza con fuerza -MALDITA SEA! POR FAVOR PERDONAME POR TODO LEMY, FUI UNA IDIOTA. POR FAVOR NO ME ODIES!-

Lemy sentía como las lágrimas de su hermana mojaban su remera. No recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a Leia llorar de esa manera, pero el dolor que expresaba en su rostro le decía que era verdad lo que salia de la boca de la rubia. Leia sentía comodidad ahora, tanto ella como Lizy a pesar de tener 11 años, estaban bastante desarrolladas, eran altas para su edad, pero al estar al lado del castaño, Leia tenia su rostro sobre los marcados abdominales de Lemy. Dejo de sollozar cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola. Al levantar la mirada ve la sonrisa cálida de Lemy.

-Ok hermanita esta bien, deja de llorar-

Leia vuelve a enterar su rostro en Lemy, sentía como la angustia se volvía humo y se disipaba por la sonrisa amorosa de su hermano mayor. El chico procede a abrazarla también, levanta un poco la vista y ve a Lizy tambaleando de la emoción.

-_Es obvio que tu la ayudaste Liz-_ pensaba

-Ok, ya esta _reinita,_ ahora todo quedo en el pasado- dice Lemy mientras corta el abrazo

Leia se ruboriza, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba el apodo que Lemy le dio a los 5 años.

-Bien, tienen algo mas que decir?-

Leia voltea a ver a Lizy, esta le hacia señas de que siga. Mientras Lemy quedaba intrigado.

-De echo si- Leia da un suspiro tranquilizándose, mira a Lemy a los ojos y dice -Lemy estoy enamorada de ti-

El castaño se queda duro observándola, para luego volverse pálido, da unos pasos en reversa y se vuelve a sentar en su silla de trabajo. Se peina el cabello con sus dedos, pensado en lo que acaba de oir de la rubia, procesándolo.

-Wow….emmm….yo no se que decir. Yo crei que tu solo querias a…-

-No, yo pensaba lo mismo. Pero al verte con la tia Lily, con Lizy y Lulu, con esa amiga tuya. Yo…creo que negaba estar celosa, yo quiero lo mismo de ti-

Lemy queda en duda, no sabe que hacer, una de sus hermanas se le acaba de declarar. Claro Lizy y Lulu lo hicieron antes, pero era consciente de sus sentimientos, Leia es otro caso. Mientras pensaba, Leia era un mundo de nervios, Lemy la rechazaría? La aceptaría?, o posiblemente acabaría usando el _regalo_ de sus madres para incentivar al chico. El castaño se levanta decidido, la toma de la cintura y la sienta junto con Lizy en la cama.

-Lemy que hace…-

El castaño la calla con un beso, Leia puede sentir la lengua de Lemy entrando en su boca, explorando cada rincón de forma amorosa. A los pocos segundos Leia sede totalmente, al cortar el beso solo queda un hilo de baba entre ambos.

-Esa respuesta es suficiente?-

-Lo es- dice Leia mientras se deja caer sobre la cama.

Lemy mira a Lizy, estaba algo sonrojada por ver aquel beso.

-Ven, te toca a ti Lizy-Lizard- dice con una sonrisa el castaño

Lizy traga saliva, se acerca de a poco para que Lemy la tome desde la cintura y le de el mismo beso que le dio a Leia. Mientras la rubia sentía la lengua salvaje de Lemy, esta se frotaba un poco la entrepierna. Lemy notaba esto, quería evitar esta situación lo mas posible, pero tarde o temprano tenia que ceder a su lujuria ante sus hermanas pequeñas. Al finalizar el beso con Lizy, esta queda algo boba.

-Muy bien chicas, que quieren que haga?- Ambas chicas quedan anonadadas por lo que dijo el castaño, este con una sonrisa seductora dice -Voy a complacer cualquier cosa que ustedes pidan, asi voy tomando coraje de a poco-

-Coraje para que?-

-Ya saben….cosas de adultos-

Ambas quedan como tomates al oír aquello, de alguna forma, su hermano se les adelanto.

-Yo….no se- dice Leia

-Puedes quitarte la remera?- pregunta Lizy ganándose una mirada curiosa de ambos. Lemy se encoje de hombros y se quita la camiseta, ambas chicas quedan hipnotizadas viendo el cuerpo marcado del castaño.

-_No se que les pasa a todas con verme ejercitado, es normal no?- _se preguntaba Lemy. Nota que ambas se miran y se dan una seña asentado con la cabeza.

-Lem, puedes darte vuelta unos segundos?-

-Por que?-

-Solo hazlo!- reprochan ambas

-De acuedo! No se enojen- protesta Lemy obedeciéndolas. Queda sentado mirando hacia su almohada mientras oye los cuchicheos de aquellas 2. Cada segundo lo volvía nervioso, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su vertebra, alertándolo. El pensar como debía progresar para hacerlas sentir cómodas tampoco lo dejaban tranquilo, era la primera vez de Lizy y no quería que tuviera una mala experiencia.

-Ya esta…..puedes voltearte-

-Al fin, que querían m-mostrar…..- Lemy queda congelado mirándolas. Ambas estaban cambiadas, Leia se encontraba en una ropa interior rosa pálido, sus coletas estaban desatadas, Lizy por otra parte se encontraba con unas bragas azules junto con un top suelto y sin brasier. Cada una con un aire seductor y fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Lemy apenas podía pensar, sin sus prendas usuales, sus hermanas están mas desarrolladas de lo que parecen. Las piernas pecosas de Leia lo llamaban, mientras los pechos de Lizy susurraban su nombre.

-Que piensas?- pregunta Lizy

-Estan….uhhh…..muy sexis. Solo quede muy sorprendido, acaso lo tenían planeado? -

-Bueeeeno…nos ayudaron Lana y mi madre- responde Leia

-Espera, te dejaron hacer esto a pesar de que estas castigada? -

-La dejaron por ahora. Nos pidieron que no dijéramos nada, ya sabes para evitar conflicto con papa- dice Lizy

-Ok…..ehhmm…..como quieren comenzar?-

-Ve tu Leia-

-No, es tu primera vez, ve tu primero-

-Yo no se como comenzar-

-Yo tampoco, me siento tan nerviosa-

Lemy veía la pequeña discusión, se preguntó si su padre paso por lo mismo con Lana y Lola. Decidido se acerca a Lizy.

-Yo comenzare, no te preocupes Lizy. Si no te sientes bien avísame y me detendré-

La rubia asiente penosamente, Lemy la besa y lentamente la rodea con sus brazos. Cada segundo, cada movida de lengua del chico hace que la chica de pequeños gemidos. Baja sus manos y comienza a masajear el trasero de la rubia y sus caderas, y en un ligero movimiento siente la humedad de la entrepierna. Al ver que esta en pleno camino a estar totalmente húmeda, Lemy se coloca detrás de ella sin cortar el beso, tomando la misma posición que tomo Luna con el. Baja su mano derecha, mueve a un lado las bragas e inserta levemente 2 dedos dentro de la intimidad de Lizy.

-Aaahhhh!- gimió exaltada la rubia, cortando aquel beso apasional.

El castaño ve el rostro de la rubia, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria y sus mejillas encendidas por el calor que el le genera. De a poco mete su mano izquierda debajo de el top y comienza a apretar levemente el pecho izquierdo, al ver que Lizy responde mordiéndose los labios mientras aprieta los costados de sus piernas, estaba totalmente a su merced. Lemy levanta su mirada y ve a Leia de la misma manera, ojos nublados, mejillas encendidas y una humedad que traspasa sus bragas.

-Leia. Ven, no te quedes sola- dice Lemy sacándola de transe.

Leia obedece y al acercarse a ambos, Lizy toma y acerca rápidamente. Lemy comienza a besar de vuelta, Lizy con un poco de pena comienza a chupar los senos de Leia. En unos segundos, los gemidos de las chicas llenan la habitación. Lizy y Leia comienzan a moverse mas frenéticamente hasta que amabas llegan a la vez al clímax. Lemy ve la escena frente a el, hasta ahora se contuvo, pero necesitaba ser paciente. Recuesta a Lizy, de a poco le remueve las bragas y comienza a lamer. La amante de los reptiles da un largo gemido junto con ojos bien abiertos, jamás sintió algo como eso. Claro antes se había masturbado con la remera de Lemy, pero el sentir como la lengua de su amor exploraba cada rincón de su intimidad, eso hacia añicos su voluntad. Leia observaba aquello con envidia, Lemy nota esto y al instante se detiene.

-Lemy que suced….- exclamaba Lizy junto con una intrigada Leia, ambas quedan mudas al ver como el chico se quita su pantalón. Aquel bóxer frente suyo, contenían a penas la enorme erección del Lemy. Las 2 quedaron mudas y boquiabiertas cuando el castaño termino quitándose su ropa interior. Lizy queda sorprendida de aquel tamaño, era incluso mas grande que el de los hombres de las películas de adultos que tiene Loan en su computadora. No era de verlas seguido, pero su curiosidad la llevo a espiar aquellos archivos secretos de su hermana mayor. Leia por otra parte, sentía un poco de pánico, claro lo había hecho con su padre, pero jamás pensó que Lemy casi lo igualaría a los 14 años. Un escalofrió enorme recorrió su espalda al imaginarse al castaño de adulto. Partiría a la mitad a cualquier mujer.

Lemy se vuelve a recostar, dejando libre sus miembro a manos de las chicas.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Leia. Lizy, ven y siéntate sobre mi rostro-

Lizy obedece sintiendo duda, al estar bajando de a poco sobre Lemy, vuelve a sentir su lengua volver en donde se interrumpió. Leia se estaba acercando de a poco al pene de Lemy, y con ambas manos lo toma, el castaño en respuesta da un pequeño espasmo, la rubia toma la señal y comienza a lamer la punta del miembro.

_-Diablos, es buena- _pensaba el castaño. A medida que los movimientos aumentaban, lo hacían los gemidos, Leia opto por seguir su trabajo con una mano, mientras que con la otra satisfacía su entrepierna. Lemy sentía la calidez de Lizy, cada movimiento de su lengua era en respuesta a el dulce néctar que caia sobre su rostro. Leia sentía como el miembro del castaño se hinchaba, mientras oia a Lizy llegando a su segundo orgasmo ella acelero también el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de ella. Y en unos gemidos a la vez, los 3 acaban. Leia se aparto por instinto dejando que la semilla de Lemy saltara por los aires, llegando a su cara de igual manera que a Lizy. Ambas se apartan mientras ven el rostro acalorado y empapado del chico.

-Lo siento, eres buena Leia-

-Gracias, pero la próxima me avisas- responde limpiándose el rostro.

Lemy y Leia ven a Lizy, esta se quito todo el esperma que el chico le lanzo al rostro, y en un segundo, se lo manda a la boca.

-LIZY! QUE ASCO! El esperma es amarg….-

-Wow es dulce-

-Espera…que?- Leia intrigada, se acerca un poco del esperma y también lo prueba, queda asombrada al sentir un sabor afrutado en el.

-Lisa me dio una dieta especifica para eso, me hace desayunar puras frutas y comer pura proteínas-

Amabas notan que la erección del chico se vuelve mas fuerte y grande, hasta las intimida un poco, según las conversaciones de Luna, Lisa y Lily, Lemy luego de acabar 1 vez cambia a un estado berserker. Miraban atentas pero el castaño no parecía haber cambiado.

-Ven Liz- dice el castaño mientras la toma de la mano y la guía para que ella se ponga sobre el. La rubia con nervios se logra colocar sobre el miembro y lentamente va bajando. Cada centímetro adentro le daba una mezcla de dolor y placer a la vez, cuando sintió que la punta del glande toco su tope se detuvo. Lemy bajo su vista y logro ver sangre salir de Lizy, al instante sintió pánico, pero una mano cálida toca su hombro, Leia lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Lem, mírala- dice mientras señala a Lizy, esta tenia una expresión de felicidad y excitación.

-C-como te s-sie-sientes Lemy?- pregunta Lizy mientras lo mira seductoramente

-Muy bien, aunque parece que tu la pasas estupendo-

-E-estupendo? Esto es GENIAL!- grita la rubia mientras comienza a mover su cadera sobre el castaño, la cama comienza a moverse junto con el ritmo de ambos, Leia ni lenta ni tonta, aprovecha y acerca su entrepierna al castaño. El chico tomo la indirecta y la levanta sobre el y comienza a comerle la vagina con hambre. Leia no podía creerlo, Lemy era todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba, su lengua la estaba volviendo loca mientras ve como un aspecto que nunca vio de Lizy, apareciera y tomara el pene del chico con gran lujuria. Ambas rubias se miran, lo habían logrado, esa necesidad, ese amor hacia su hermano fue reconocido. Cada gemido aumentaba, el olor de Lemy las embriagaba y hacia que ambas llegaran a su limite, y en un ultimo sentón, ambas acaban junto con Lemy que apenas podía gemir de la excitación.

Lizy sentía como aquella semilla la llenaba, la calidez, el amor y el deseo que sentía hacia mucho tiempo, fueron complacidos en ese instante. Leia sentía como esa sensación de placer recorria desde su espalda hasta su cerebro y entrepierna. Lizy a duras penas se deja caer, ya con Lizy agotada, Lemy levanta a Leia y la recuesta al aldo de Lizy, la rodea con sus brazos mientras su ereccion volvía de vuelta.

-Ahora te toca a ti _reinita_-

-Si, ve despacio por favor-

Lentamente el castaño introducía su miembro, al igual que Lizy, al llegar a un tope Leia da un pequeño gritito de placer. A los segundos de darle un descanso a la rubia, comienza a mover sus caderas. Cada embestida hacia que Leia se mordiera los labios y cerrara sus ojos, demasiada intensidad y grosor. Lizy se acerca un poco y se comienza a besar con Lemy. Leia siente ese calor en su interior, esto era lo que quería. ¿Pero por que se sentía aun mejor que con su padre? ¿Acaso Lizy tenia la razón? Lemy es la cura de los efectos secundarios de la hormona? Sea lo que sea, había recuperado a su hermano, ahora no estaría dispuesta a dejarlo ir de vuelta. Se aferra abrazando el torso músculos del castaño mientras tambien rodea su cadera con sus piernas.

-L-Lemy yo…-

-Tranquila, yo también. Solo aguanta un poco mas- responde el castaño

Al instante aumenta la velocidad, haciendo que Leia comenzara a jadear cada vez mas fuerte. Y en una ultima embestida, el castaño bombea su semilla dentro de ella. La rubia al sentir ese calor hirviente se aferra con fuerza mientras siente que el esperma del chico comienza a salir de su vagina. Lemy se aparta dejándole aire a la rubia, observando como ambas están agotadas sobre su cama.

-Eso fue asombroso-

-Ya no siento aquel dolor por la abstinencia, ni el de mi pecho-

-Tenias un dolor en tu pecho y no le dijiste nada a Lisa?-

-Era por que estaba enamorada de ti, pero sentía que no me aceptarías y bueno….tu sabes-

-….ok, pero para la próxima consulten a Lisa, es mejor prevenir que lamentar-

-De acuerdo- responden las 2

-Eres todo un dotado Lem, no pensé que nos dejarías agotadas- presume Leia

-Si, esto si que nos canso-

-Cansado? Oh no chicas, yo no estoy cansado, solo les estoy dando un descanso a ustedes-

-Eh?- exclamaron ambas, al bajar sus miradas, ven que Lemy Jr volvió, aun mas grande y rojo. _The Devil's Horn_ apareció.

-Tenemos toda la noche, no lo creen chicas?- exclama Lemy con una mirada lujuriosa, ya no podía contenerse mas.

-D-De acuerdo- responden ambas sin despegar sus ojos del pene de Lemy. Aunque el castaño le costo hacerlo con ellas, las 2 tendrían un problema con la estamina y el apetito sexual de este. Y en unos minutos, la habitación volvió a llenarse de gemidos.

Fin del Capitulo 21


End file.
